el angel de alas negras
by IIIbahamuthIII
Summary: Shizuru es una angel que escucha una historia de su madre la cual cuenta de un lugar hermoso donde hay un poder que acompañara al que logre entrar. ¿quien lograra abrir las puertas de gaia?
1. Chapter 1

**El ángel de alas negras**

**Capitulo 1 Shizuru**

-Madre cuéntame de nuevo la historia de gaia y la puerta secreta

-Pero shizuru-chan esa historia te la e contado muchas veces ¿no te cansas de oírla antes de irte a dormir?

-No madre es una historia muy interesante.

-De acuerdo shizuru-chan te la contare una vez más.

Se cuenta que existe un lugar al que todos los ángeles que habitan en este cielo quieren llegar. Lo más irónico de todo es que ese lugar se encuentra bajo nuestra tierra, es un lugar hermoso, pero se encuentra sellado por una gran puerta. En la puerta hay una inscripción que dice "aquel que sea capaz de abrirme será acompañado por un gran poder por el resto de su vida, pero a la vez liberara un maligno poder que será su última prueba".

Muchos ángeles incluidos algunos de muy alto rango intentaron buscar la forma de cómo entrar en aquel lugar hasta que un día, en una de sus tantas búsquedas, un ángel llamado reito kanzaki encontró en una cueva custodiada por un enorme dragón de colapuas un antiguo pergamino que indicaba la forma de entrar a tan deseado lugar.

El lugar se llama Gaia y para poder ingresar a ese lugar se necesitan poseer un collar hecho con cinco garras, las cuales se obtenían de los dragones más terribles y poderosos que habitan la tierra: Rhit La despertadora, Dromar El desterrador, Treva La renovadora, Darigaz El inflamador y Crosis El depurador.

Con esta información Reito emprendió la búsqueda de dichos dragones con la esperanza de que entrando a gaia recibiría un gran poder, busco por mucho tiempo hasta que dio con un sabio que le dijo que podía encontrar a Darigaz en su lago ardiente en el cráter de un volcán extinto que se había transformado en valle, ese lugar era conocido como el valle de las ruinas y en lo mas profundo de ese valle se encontraba el lago ardiente de darigaz.

El ángel emprendió su vuelo hasta el pueblo más cercano, abrió sus enormes y majestuosas alas blancas para emprender el vuelo a la cumbre del volcán y eso es lo último que se sabe de aquel ángel viajero.

-Ara madre ¿nunca mas se supo de el?

-Asi es shizuru chan, ahora duérmete que mañana tu hermana Ein se encargara de darte un duro entrenamiento

-De acuerdo madre

_La mayor beso la frente de su pequeño angelito y salio de aquella habitación para que su pequeña durmiera._

-Hola mi nombre es Shizuru Fugino, soy la hija menor de un matrimonio de dos hijas, tengo 9 años, mi oneesama se llama Ein Fugino ella tiene 11 años y yo la respeto mucho es fuerte, sabia y sobre todo muy tranquila, aunque mi madre me dice que yo soy mas serena que ella yo pienso que no lo soy ya que pregunto muchas cosas y me desespero cuando no me las responden , perdón creo que me desvié del tema, les decía, soy una pequeña angelita, mis alas aun son pequeñas y aun no puedo volar como mi hermana pero creo que ya tengo algo de fuerza y puedo manipular el viento aunque no pasa de una pequeña brisa, pero algo es algo ^ ^.

Por otro lado les dije maravillas de mi oneesama aunque pensar en el entrenamiento me aterra ya aparte de todas sus cualidades ella es muy pero muy estricta y sus entrenamientos son muy duros pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ellos.

Bueno me voy a dormir ya que mañana debo madrugar como dice mi hermana para entrenar.

_La pequeña cerró sus ojos y Morfeo la tomo entre sus brazos aunque por muy poco tiempo_

_La noche transcurrió mientras una pequeña castaña dormía placidamente hasta que una pequeña con el cabello similar pero mas corto entro a despertarla._

-Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan ¡!despiertaaaaaa!! Ya son las ocho de la mañana debemos desayunar para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Ya me levanto oneesama no me grites de esa manera tan temprano por la mañana-_ haciendo un puchero-_

-Vamos pequeña que no te grite solo "levante un poco la voz", cuando quiera despertarte de un grito entonces le diré a tu compañerita Haruka que venga a despertarte jijiji

*Eso si me aterraba, Haruka era otra niña igual que yo que también poseía los poderes de un ángel, aunque teníamos la misma edad creo que yo siempre aprendí un poco mas rápido que ella por que cuando entrenábamos juntas ella siempre terminaba llena de heridas y muy sucia y yo siempre limpia y elegante fu fu fu.*

-No hermana ya me levanto

-Asi me gusta Shizu-chan

_La pequeña se levanto de un salto por el miedo que le tenía a la vos de su compañerita y se fue con su hermana al comedor a desayunar, comieron muy tranquilas y posteriormente, no sin antes beber un buen te, empezar con el entrenamiento._

-Bien Shizu-chan hoy intentaremos hacer que vueles ya que aun no puedes hacerlo asi que empezaremos de inmediato.

-Hai hai

_La pequeña castañita extendió sus pequeñas alas blancas y se encamino donde su hermana_

-Bien ahora te levantare y te dejare caer, debes de agitar tus alas con toda la fuerza que puedas y sobre todo aprovechar el viento, aunque una ves que tengas mas practica el detalle del viento ya no importara mucho

-De acuerdo oneesama pero no me subas muy alto por que sino por cada intento fallido será un hueso roto fu fu fu

-Tranquila Shizu-chan que todo eso esta controlado fu fu fu.

*No se por que pero cuando mi oneesama se ríe después de decirme algo me da una especie de nervios que no puedo disimular muy bien*

_En efecto Ein abrió sus alas y tomo a Shizuru de sus hombros para luego dejarla caer desde una altura no muy grande pero lo suficiente para que la pequeña pudiera volar,_

_Una ves que la soltó la pequeña cayo como un costal de harina sobre las colchonetas que se encontraban debajo de ella._

-Ara Ara Shizu-chan olvidaste agitar las alas.

-Creo que me di cuenta oneesama-_ levantándose del suelo algo molesta-_

_-_Bueno Shizuru vamos a intentarlo otra vez

-Hai oneesama

_La pequeña aunque había veces en que el entrenamiento era doloroso nunca cuestionaba a su hermana ya que para ella lo que su hermana decía era la ley absoluta al igual que lo que decía su madre. Por lo que siempre se esforzaba al máximo para alcanzar las metas impuestas en cada entrenamiento. _

_Ya llevaban muchos intentos fallidos pero la pequeña no dio su brazo a torcer._

-Vamos shizuru-chan una vez más.

-De acuerdo, esta vez lo lograre.

_Volvieron a repetir el procedimiento esta ves Ein intencionalmente subió un poco mas a shizuru para que esta se sintiera un poco presionada pero Ein tenia todo bajo control ya que si shizuru no lo lograba a tiempo ella se lanzaría en picada a buscarla._

_La soltó y la peque agito sus alas todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin se estaba manteniendo en el aire aunque un perdía el equilibrio y se le notaban los nervios_

-Animo Shizu-chan lo estas haciendo muy bien, intenta mantenerte y aprovechar el viento.

-Si oneesama pero me estoy cansando mucho y siento que las fuerzas ya no me están abandonando ¡¿he?! ¡¿he?! ¡Waaaaaa!

_En efecto la fuerza de la pequeña se acabo y su hermana se apresuro a rescatarla, una vez en el suelo su hermana le dio un fuerte abrazo y la felicito por sus logros. A pesar de su edad la pequeña mostraba grandes logros y se podía ver que tenía un talento único. _

_Justo en ese momento su madre venia llegando de lo que ellos denominaban la civilización de los humanos con provisiones para hacer la comida, una vez que Ein le contó a su madre los logros de Shizuru su madre la felicito también y se gano un tierno abrazo y una comida mucho pero mucho mas deliciosa que la que normalmente tenían._

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 dentro de la civilización**

_En una de las ciudades mas pobladas de Japón dos pequeñas jugaban dentro de un edificio abandonado, las dos eran huérfanas pero la pequeña pelirroja amaba mucho a su peliazul amiga y la seguía para todos lados como si fuera una sombra._

_Las pequeñas eran muy traviesas, muchas veces robaban manzanas de las tiendas que estaban en las calles o cualquier cosa con la que se pudieran alimentar, no eran grandes cosas pero al principio los dueños las perseguían para darles una lección, aunque nunca se explicaban porque esas dos pequeñas corrían tan velozmente, se podría decir que ni siquiera ellas mismas lo sabían, solo lo hacían como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo._

_Tiempo después ya los dueños preferían regalarles las cosas ya que sabían que no eran ambiciosas y solo con un par de manzanas, bananas o un par de hogazas de pan las niñas eran felices. _

_Un día dentro su escondite que era aquel edificio abandonado la mayor de ellas jugando en uno de los pisos altos sufrió un accidente inesperado que marcaría un antes y un después para las vidas de ambas pequeñas, Natsuki la mayor que tenia nueve años estaba colgándose de un piso muy alto y el palo en el que se encontraba se quebró y ella cayo y quedo colgando de una de sus ropas lo que asusto a Nao la pequeña pelirroja que la miraba aterrada_

-¡!!Natsuki aguanta ya subo a por ti!!

-¡! Date prisa nao chan que si este chaleco se rompe estoy perdida!!

-Ya voy, Ya voy solo aguanta un poco mas por favor-_decía esto casi llorando y tiritando de miedo-_

_-_¡Naooooo siento que algo suena!-_ muy preocupada-_

_-¡_¿Cómo que algo suena?!- _decía esto_ _mientras escalaba._

-¡Pues eso que creo que esto se va a romper!

-¡Aguanta maldita sea natsuki!

-¡Lo intento pero ¡!!Aaa…..!!!!- _la pequeña cayo e intento gritar, pero cuando vio que se estrellaba cerro los ojos y espero el triste final, que curiosamente no llego._

_Nao que la observaba y que se desespero por su amiga no se dio cuenta cuando dos pequeñas alas emergieron de su espalda y llego donde natsuki la que tampoco se dio cuenta que justo a unos metros del suelo también le aparecieron dos alas a su espalda,_

_Nao llego rápidamente donde natsuki, la abrazo, y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos ya estaban en el suelo abrazadas y llorando._

-Tonta me preocupaste mucho- _decía la mas pequeña llorando-_

_-_Lo siento mucho Nao no quise asustarte asi nunca mas vuelvo a jugar en las alturas-_le decía la chica peliazul mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su amiga en la cabeza la cual levanto su rostro para mirar a natsuki._

_-_Natsuki.

-¿Dime?

-Que crees que son estas cosas que aparecieron en nuestras espaladas-P_reguntaba la más pequeña a una ahora sorprendida natsuki que no creía lo que estaba pasando._

-No lo se, creo que son alas pero no pensé que fuera verdad, escuche a unos hombres hablar del ángel iridiscente pero nunca creí que fuera cierto, ni que los ángeles existían, mucho menos que yo o que tu lo fuéramos

_la peliazul de apenas nueve años era muy despierta, aunque su pequeña pelirroja amiga no se quedaba atrás, solo había escuchado una conversación a unos hombres que estaban en una calle haciendo nada solo charlaban pero natsuki escucho acerca de los ángeles y de que por esos tiempos andaba uno muy poderoso vigilando esa ciudad._

_Siguieron hablando las dos pequeñas mientras se hacían inocentes caricias para consolarse la una a la otra ya que la impresión había sido muy fuerte y entre tanto sollozo y charla se quedaron dormidas, pero el sueño no les duro mucho ya que aquel ángel del rumor se adentro en el edificio abandonado para despertarlas_

_-_Hola pequeñas princesas-_hablo el ángel a las dos pequeñas que dormían abrazadas._

-Ho... Hola-_le contestaba una pequeña peliazul que se tallaba los ojos-_¿Quién es usted?-_pregunto la pequeña cuya cara denotaba una impresión tremenda_

-Mi nombre es Fumi Himeno, también me conocen como el ángel iridiscente, e venido por ustedes porque sentí dos presencias muy débiles pero que definitivamente no eran humanas y me gustaría pulirlas a ambas para que desarrollen correctamente sus poderes

_La pequeña peliazul aun no reaccionaba y lo único que se le ocurrió fue despertar a su pequeña a miga la cual al presenciar el espectáculo quedo maravillada y a la ves aterrada, ¿Qué quería esa mujer?, ¿Quién era? Y sobretodo ¿Qué quería de ellas?,_

_Fueron algunas de las preguntas que le fueron lanzadas a Fumi._

_-_Tranquilas pequeñas, no e venido a hacerles daño, solo quiero que sepan que soy un ángel de alto rango y que me gustaría entrenarlas, eso es todo.

-Pero esto es muy extraño-_dijo la peliazul- _¿Por qué nosotras? Y ¿Qué objetivo espera lograr con entrenarnos?-_preguntaba la chica a fumi._

_-_Primero que todo ¿ustedes son huérfanas?

-¡!HAI!!-_ respondieron al unísono_

_-_Pues eso explica muchas cosas, primero: ustedes no saben quienes son sus padres ni de donde vienen, solo saben que son amigas y que no tienen nada mas que la una a la otra, por lo tanto es muy lógico ya que muchos ángeles son asesinados o heridos gravemente por ángeles malvados o simplemente por monstruos que vienen de los oscuros mundos que no conocen a devorar humanos.

La razón por la cual quiero entrenarlas es porque no quiero que sean presas de algún monstruo o de algún ángel malvado que quiera propasarse con ustedes y asesinarlas y el objetivo que pretendo lograr con eso es que ustedes se conviertan en seres poderosos para que ayuden a los humanos y a sus camaradas en contra de aquellos monstruos.

¿Alguna otra pregunta?- _cuestiono Fumi a sus dos aun incrédulas discípulas-_

_-_Si solo una mas- _Nao fue quien hablo-_¿Cuándo empezamos y donde entrenaremos?

-Empezaremos la próxima semana pero hoy me las llevare a un lugar especial para el entrenamiento, pero antes quiero que acompañen ya que aparte de sus dos pequeñas presencias sentí una mas grande.

_Las tres salieron de su escondite, Fumi le dijo que dejaran todas sus cosas y que no se preocuparan por nada ya que ella tenia dinero y les compraría ropa después asi que solo se fueron con la ropa que tenían puesta y pasadas unas cuantas calles se encontraron con las tiendas y Fumi las vistió a ambas. A nao le compro unos pantalones verdes y una polera que le hacia juego y a natsuki un traje que ella misma eligió ya que le quedaba mas ajustado y pensó que seria mejor para el entrenamiento._

_Posteriormente las llevo a un muy lujosos restaurante y les dijo que comieran de todo lo que quisieran, ambas no lo pensaron mucho y lo único que se escucho fue un _–ITADAIKIMASU- _luego de comer hasta saciarse siguieron con su camino hasta salir del pueblo e internarse en un oscuro bosque que se encontraba justo a la salida del pueblo buscaron por un tiempo no muy largo y se encontraron con lo que andaban buscando, un enorme monstruo al cual fumi lo llamaba hombre oso les salio al paso._

_-_Escóndanse pero no muy lejos de mí.

_Ambas niñas obedecieron y se ocultaron las dos detrás del mismo árbol._

_En fracción de segundos fumi abrió sus enormes alas blancas y materializo su arma la cual tenia forma de guadaña y de un solo movimiento corto al monstruo a la mitad el cual desapareció a los pocos segundos de ser derrotado._

_-_INCREIBLE!!!!-_ambas niñas salieron de su escondite para abrazar a fumi y decirle con una voz muy animosa y llena de energía –_Por favor entrénenos Fumi Sempai.

_Luego de haber vencido al monstruo y en la oscuridad de la noche fumi las tomo y se las llevo a su lugar de entrenamiento el cual ni se imaginaban como seria._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 una visita inesperada.**

_Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento en tan solo 1 día ya que Fumi tenía razón cuando dijo que era un ángel de alto rango y las llevo a una velocidad sorprendente. Ambas niñas estaban maravilladas por lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, era una mansión enorme en medio de la nada, el paisaje era poco alentador ya que lo único que se podía ver era un terreno espacioso y a lo lejos muchos árboles, lo que le daba a entender a las niñas que pasarían un largo tiempo en aquel lugar._

_Entraron en la mansión guiada por fumi, era un lugar hermoso y muy lujoso, las niñas no lo creían pero era como estar entrando a un castillo de esos de los cuentos._

_Fumi les hizo una señal para que la siguieran a los pisos de arriba_

-Natsuki chan esta será tu habitación-_le mostró una enorme habitación la cual tenia una enorme cama matrimonial muy lujosa y encortinada para que la luz no molestara, la pequeña no lo podía creer cuando vio el armario y lo inspeccionó._

_-_Es genial Fumi sempai, pero que es esto-_preguntó la pequeña que le mostraba a fumi una prenda de ropa interior de niña-_

_-_Eso Natsuki es una prenda de ropa interior, yo se que aun están pequeñas para usar el conjunto completo pero esas prendas son muy necesarias para nosotras las mujeres. Consta de dos partes, una que protege el pecho y otra que protege las zonas mas delicadas de la mujer, asi que desde hoy en adelante tendrán que acostumbrarse a llevarla, ya se que al principio será incomodo pero pronto se acostumbraran.

_A Fumi no le llamo la atención que las niñas no supieran que era la ropa interior ya que a su corta edad y viviendo en la calle abandonadas las niñas no sabían muchas cosas, cuando ella las encontró natsuki lo único que vestía eran unos pantalones viejos y debajo de ellos otro pantalón que ella misma había cortado, no con la intención de que funcionara como ropa interior sino que para protegerse del intenso frío, como vio que le dio resultado le dijo a Nao que hiciera lo mismo y esta accedió ya que el frío era mucho y desde ahí que lo llevaban._

_-_De acuerdo Fumi sempai lo usaremos y vestiremos de la forma que tu nos digas ya que nuestra ropa siempre a sido la misma y nos gustaría aprender todo sobre la ropa y las costumbres que tu tienes-_fue Nao quien hablo ya que su peliazul amiga aun estaba muy interesada en la prenda que sostenía_

_-_De acuerdo entonces desde hoy en adelante les enseñare como se visten las señoritas y también las costumbres propias de tal, pero también ustedes tendrán que entrenar muy duro ya que con ese fin hemos venido a este lugar, no les pediré que sean siempre fieles a mi y que no tengan vida propia porque para eso mejor se quedaban solas pero si les voy a pedir que mientras el entrenamiento se lleve a cabo me obedezcan como si mi palabra fuera la ley

-¡! HAI!! ¡! HAI!!-_respondieron al unísono las dos pequeñas_

_Asi comenzó el entrenamiento para las dos pequeñas que desde ese día empezarían a aprender muchas nuevas costumbres y también comenzarían con un nuevo estilo de vida._

_Los años pasaron, ya la pequeña shizuru no era tan pequeña, tenía 15 años y era una hermosa y delicada mujer, la cual cada vez que iba a un pueblo o una ciudad habitada por humanos siempre dejaba una cola de hombres que suspiraban por ella, tenia muchos pretendientes, los cuales la llenaban de regalos pero ella los rechazaba de la manera mas cordial._

_Ya han pasado algunos años desde que aprendió a volar y no solo eso, ahora era un poderoso ángel que manipulaba el viento a su antojo._

_Su hermana ya tenía 17 años pero aun seguía enseñándole todo lo que podía, ya que a ella parecía no interesarle nada más que eso, el entrenamiento, ya que su objetivo era el ser tan buena como lo era su madre._

_Hace poco ella había logrado materializar su arma por primera vez, una lanza con 2 medias lunas en sus extremos, y quería enseñarle a shizuru como hacerlo, hoy seria ese día._

-Shizu chan, hoy intentaremos materializar tu arma la que te servirá mucho para tus combates y será tu símbolo de batalla, con ella desarrollaras habilidades nuevas y podrás complementar las habilidades que ya posees-

-De acuerdo Oneesama-_Shizuru extendió sus alas y espero por las indicaciones de su hermana-_

_-_bien Shizuru ahora concéntrate y visualiza la imagen de tu arma en tu mente- _ le decía Ein a shizuru para que esta empezara a concentrarse._

_Al poco tiempo de escuchar las palabras de su oneesama Shizuru comenzó a visualizar su arma la cual era una naginata de color rojo _

_-_Ya lo tengo oneesama

-Bien, ahora concentra la energía en tus manos pero no pierdas la figura que esta en tu mente shizuru

_-_De acuerdo- _shizuru comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en sus manos y de pronto empezó a aparecer aquella arma que tenía en su mente solo que esta vez era real y la estaba sosteniendo_

_-_Muy bien mi pequeña hermana ahora ya no queda nada mas que yo pueda enseñarte, desde ahora y en adelante las técnicas que utilices y el manejo de tu arma son disciplinas que solo tu puedes crear, asi que debes entrenar muchísimo mas des ahora en adelante para que puedas lograr buenos resultados-_ se acerco y le dio un calido abrazo y un beso en los labios el cual izo a shizuru muy feliz. Desde muy pequeñas su madre siempre les enseño que entre ellas tres debían amarse muchísimo por lo que todas las muestras de cariño eran muy comunes, asi que los besos en los labios entre ellas tres se daban muy seguido. Cuando se iban a dormir lo hacían y su madre las besaba a ambas._

_Se dirigieron a su humilde hogar y cuando estaban muy cerca divisaron humo proveniente de su casa por lo que se asustaron y corrieron a ver que sucedía._

_Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el grito de su madre._

_-¡!!_Shizuru, Ein no se acerquen más y huyan de aquí!!!-_ pero en el momento que termino de gritar se encontró con una enorme espada que venia a una velocidad terrorífica hacia ella, usando sus reflejos se cubrió con su propia arma, una lanza doble de hielo, y logro rechazar el ataque._

_-¿_Quien eres tu?-_ preguntaba la madre de Shizuru a la desconocida que la atacaba-_

_-¡_No tengo por que decírtelo! Después de todo hoy vas a morir.-_respondió la desconocida que empuñaba firmemente su espada-_

_-_Pues que mal educado de tu parte atacarme por sorpresa y ni siquiera decirme tu nombre-_replicaba la mayor de las fugino-_

_-_Veras no tengo por que darte mí nombre porque la verdad no te interesa pero ya que estas luchando tan bien y con tanto valor te lo diré, mi nombre es Miyu, también se me conoce como el ángel cegador, e venido a matarte por órdenes de mí ama ya que tu poder resulta molesto para ella

-mucho gusto miyu yo soy….

-Shizuma Fugino-_interrumpió la ya no desconocida miyu-_ también se te conoce como el ángel del silencio. Sea como sea le harás hoy honor a tu nombre ya que no dirás nada nunca mas-_volvió a iniciar el ataque el cual fue nuevamente repelido-_

-de acuerdo pero si quieres lograrlo deberás subir tu nivel o de lo contrario la que le hará honor a mi nombre puedes ser tu- _decía shizuma a una miyu que no entendía bien que pasaba-_

_En ese momento un resplandor de color dorado apareció en el cielo con una guadaña en sus manos, descendió y se puso al lado de miyu._

_-_Miyu san.

-¿Qué sucede fumi san?

-Me ha enviado Selenia el ángel oscuro porque te estabas tardando más de la cuenta.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda Fumi san!-_exclamo la mujer que sostenía la espada en la mano_

_-_¿De que hablas miyu san? E estado observando la pelea desde aquel árbol-_señalando un árbol-_ y créeme que si te dejo seguir peleando sola con ella la única que caerá serás tu.

_Miyu acepto la ayuda ya que se estaba viendo superada por shizuma, y asi ambas empezaron la lucha en contra de la mujer de blanca cabellera._

_-_Shizuru chan, Shizuru chan debemos huir de aquí- _Ein tenia un mal presentimiento-_

-¡No! Como vamos a huir tenemos que ayudar a mamá- _espeto la castañita mas joven_

-No podemos ayudarla-_decía Ein con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- _al principio pensé que si porque entre las tres podríamos vencerla, pero este ángel que apareció recientemente se ve y se siente muy poderoso, yo se que tu amas a nuestra madre al igual que yo pero sus palabras fueron muy claras ,Shizuru, nos dijo huyan, probablemente mama ya sabia que era una batalla que no podría ganar.

_-_No podemos irnos oneesama-_Decía la pequeña llorando a mares-_ es nuestra madre ¿Cómo vamos a abandonarla?

-Shizuru yo se que no entiendes esto que esta pasando, y para serte sincera yo tampoco lo entiendo pero en este momento los sentimientos que tengo son los de un increíble odio a estos ángeles pero a la vez me llena un gran y profundo amor a mi madre y a ti asi que aunque sea o no tu voluntad cumpliré la ultima orden de mi madre- _acto seguido le dio un golpe a shizuru en la parte trasera de su cuello con la mano abierta para que esta quedara inconciente. La tomo en sus hombros y se dispuso a irse no sin antes pronunciar un –_Adiós madre nunca te olvidaremos-_ se seco los ojos y emprendió la huida a pié ya que por aire podían ser descubiertas_

_Una vez que shizuma dejo de sentir la presencia de sus dos angelitos se dispuso a pelear hasta la muerte. Se lanzo en contra de miyu la que torpe pero con fortuna logro esquivar los ataques que iban hacia ella, en el momento en que shizuma dejo de atacar Fumi la abordo por la espalda y afirmo ambos brazos pero en un ágil movimiento shizuma se libero y le dio un golpe a fumi que la dejo en el suelo por unos minutos lo que aprovecho la peliblanca para golpear a miyu en el estomago y propinarle un corte en el brazo derecho lo que la dejo fuera de combate, aunque no muerta. Pero dicen que hasta el más experimentado corredor puede tropezar y esto fue lo que le ocurrió a Shizuma puesto que se confío por lo de miyu y Fumi que se había reintegrado le clavo su guadaña en el pecho hiriéndola de muerte. Aun asi Shizuma no mostró debilidad y antes de morir clavo su arma en el estomago de fumi y le dio un golpe en la cara dejándola en el suelo muy adolorida y perdiendo mucha sangre._

_Antes de morir Shizuma se acerco a fumi arma en mano y se disponía a darle un golpe letal pero en ese momento._

-¡Fumi sempai, Fumi sempai! -_Apareció una joven que parecía tener la edad de su hija menor y se arrodillo y abrazo a una casi inconciente_ _fumi- _Por favor Fumi sempai no te mueras, no te mueras- _Suplicaba la pequeña a su sempai que apenas y pudo responder_

_-_pequeña natsuki lo lamento no quería que me vieras en esta situación pero no puedo evitarlo. La persona que esta detrás de ti esta dispuesta a matarme y esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo ya que ella a sido la que ha ganado la batalla, por lo que te pido pequeña que te alejes y la dejes terminar su trabajo ya que a ella tampoco le queda mucho tiempo

_La pequeña se giró y vio a una shizuma muy blanca aun con el arma en su mano pero en sus ojos ya no habían deseos de mas solo habían lagrimas que la peliazul al notar sintió que su corazón se rompería_

_-_Fumi san- _hablo shizuma- _Cuida mucho de estas pequeñas ya que puedo ver como te aman y me recuerdan a mis hijas, yo se que Ein y Shizuru quedaran solas aunque se las podrán arreglar pero no quiero que estas dos pequeñas-_Señalando a natsuki y haciéndole una caricia a nao que lloraba desconsoladamente- _tengan que pasar lo mismo que ellas-_dicho esto miro a natsuki-_pequeña tengo una hija de tu edad me habría encantado que se conocieran porque ella, aunque es una excelente hija, siempre necesito de una buena amiga aparte de su hermana y yo, espero que algún día seas poderosa y la protejas.-_dicho esto cayo al suelo ya sin fuerzas y casi sin color, di un enorme suspiro y murió. La pequeña peliazul sintió mucha pena por ella y por sus palabras pero en ese momento el ayudar a fumi y a miyu era lo más importante, por lo que dejó el cuerpo sin vida de shizuma y se llevaron a Fumi y a miyu a la mansión para poder ayudarlas. Al día siguiente Natsuki volvió al lugar para lavar el cuerpo de la mujer y dejarlo acostado en la cama de su casa._

-Shizuma sama, no entiendo por que paso todo esto, solo se que alguien le ordeno a mi sempai que tenía que cumplir la misión de acabar con los obstáculos y mi ama no pudo negarse, la verdad no se por que tuvo que ser asi, con respecto a su hija, la verdad no se como es ni donde encontrarla ya que no se me permite volver aquí nunca mas, solo quería disculparme con usted en nombre de mi sempai, yo se que ella es una buena persona y si hizo lo que hizo fue porque no tenia mas opción, lo único que yo puedo hacer ahora por su hija es esto, lavarla, vestirla y dejarla recostada en su cama para que cuando ellas vuelvan a este lugar por lo menos no encuentren su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sucio, yo se que esto no aliviara el dolor de sus hijas pero como le dije anteriormente es lo único que puedo hacer, espero me entienda.-

_Le hablaba la joven al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, una vez que termino de dejar el cuerpo en perfectas condiciones se retiro del lugar._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. el triste descubrimiento.**

_A los dos días de haber huido del lugar Ein y Shizuru regresaron a su antiguo hogar, nunca albergaron ni la mas mínima esperanza ya que ellas sabían que para su madre ganar esa batalla era muy difícil, aunque la mas pequeña de las castañas aun no podía creer que dejaran sola a su madre, no tenia rencores hacia su hermana y aun la seguía obedeciendo y respetando, caminaron por un trecho muy largo hasta que llegaron a su casa. Lo que encontraron ya se lo temían pero el encontrar el cuerpo de su madre tan delicadamente limpio, con vendajes en su herida mortal y acostado de tal forma hizo que el dolor increíblemente disminuyera un poco_

-Ein oneesama ¿Qué será de nosotras ahora?-_decía esto llorando de tristeza-_

_-_Shizuru nuestra madre siempre fue una gran mujer, antes que todo recuerda que ella sola nos hizo lo que hoy somos y siempre nos enseño que debíamos mirar hacia delante con optimismo y con alegría, yo se que en estos momentos no puedes sentir mucha alegría pero ¿Sabes Shizuru? Yo si me quedare a tu lado y te protegeré, asi que por favor no tengas miedo.

Tampoco puedo pedirte que no sientas rabia ni deseos de vengarte porque yo al igual que tu los siento también pero se que en estos momentos no somos rivales para aquellas que mataron a nuestra madre y el intentar encontrarlas seria un suicidio, por lo que deberemos entrenarnos mas que nunca y convertirnos en lo que nuestra madre siempre soñó, solo de esa manera podremos vengarnos.-_le decía esto a su hermana llorando y apretando los puños con mucha fuerza-_

_Al rato de estar cerca de su madre llorando y despidiéndose salieron del lugar y buscaron a dos hombres, les dieron un poco de dinero y les pidieron que quemara en cuerpo de su amada madre y le entregaran sus cenizas, asi lo hicieron los hombres que solo le entregaron a las dos castañas una ánfora con la ceniza de su madre, Ein la abrió y con una cuchara lleno dos pequeños frasquitos con un poco de ceniza, los tapo y les coloco un cordel transformando los dos pequeños frascos en colgantes, uno se lo dio a shizuru y el otro se lo quedo ella_

-Shizuru con este pequeño objeto que guarda un poco de nuestra madre siempre la recordaremos y cada vez que nos veamos afligidas o sintamos que no podamos mas este collar nos recordara que nuestra madre siempre nos apoyara- _le dijo Ein a su hermana shizuru que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas solo asintió y dijo._

_-_Ein oneesama te prometo que me esforzare al máximo para que nuestra madre esté orgullosa de mí-_ dicho esto tomo el ánfora con la ceniza que aun quedaba y junto a su hermana alzaron el vuelo para dejar caer la ceniza y shizuru, con su poder de manipular el aire, la hizo desaparecer._

_Pasado ya todo el suceso Ein tomo una decisión._

-Shizuru desde hoy nos mudaremos a la sociedad, seguiremos entrenando duramente pero adaptaremos nuestro tiempo, por ahora solo yo trabajare y traeré dinero y lo que haga falta tú utiliza tu tiempo libre para aprender las cosas que aun no sabes y convertirte en una señorita.

-Pero oneesama por que debemos ir a vivir a la ciudad yo me quiero quedar en la casa de mi madre.

-Shizuru, ¿recuerdas cuando atacaron a nuestra madre?

-Oneesama eso paso hace dos días y es algo que nunca olvidaré.

-Entonces recordaras ya que esto pasó antes de que te dejara inconciente, que la tal miyu le decía a nuestra madre que tenían que acabar con los obstáculos, me imagino que si atacaron ahí es por que algo buscan y si nos quedamos ahí será mucho más fácil para ellas dar con nosotros y asesinarnos.

-Tienes razón Ein oneesama- _Shizuru solo podía obedecer ya que con los argumentos de su hermana mayor no podía debatir nada, Ein tenia razón y no había mas vueltas._

_Tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de su casa la cual era el recuerdo de su niñez y emprendieron camino a la ciudad a buscar una nueva vida, lo primero era buscar donde vivir lo siguiente ya se vería con el tiempo._

_En la mansión de Fumi san estaban fumi y miyu recostadas en las lujosas camas, miyu era cuidada por Nao y fumi, quien estaba mas herida quedo a cargo de natsuki._

_-_DING DON- _sonó el timbre_

-Iré a ver quien es sempai

-Claro pequeña

_Natsuki bajó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la cual se presento como alissa._

-Buenas tardes-_dijo la rubia a la pequeña peliazul- _mi nombre es alissa, e venido a visitar a las enfermas- _dijo esto con una bella sonrisa_

-S...Si, adelante por favor- _respondió la peliazul que estaba muy nerviosa al ver a tan delicada, elegante pero a la vez fuerte mujer._

_Caminaron hacia el segundo piso y natsuki la llevo donde fumi._

_-_Sempai ella es…

-Alissa Sears-_interrumpió Fumi. Como pudo se levanto de su cama y se arrodillo ante la mujer que estaba frente a ella.-_ ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?

-E venido a verificar si mi mandato se llevo a cabo a la perfección. Quero saber si ha muerto el ángel del silencio y nos ha dejado libre el paso hacia la caverna de Dromar.

-Si señorita Alissa ella ha muerto yo misma la herí de muerte y la vi morir, creo que soy de su confianza por lo que mi palabra debe bastar para que me crea.

-Claro que si Fumi san, siempre has sido muy responsable con mis tareas y nunca e tenido quejas de tu trabajo, pero hay un par de cosas las cuales no me dejan tranquila.

-¿Qué es lo que perturba la tranquilidad de mi ama?

-Lo que me perturba Fumi san es que escuche que el ángel del silencio tenia dos hijas las cuales tenían poderes de ángel también, ¿Qué paso con ellas?

-Lamentablemente no puedo darle información con respecto a ellas porque no las vi durante la batalla, pero miyu san puede darle información con respecto a ello ya que ella llego antes que yo.

-¿Miyu llego primero?

-Asi es Señorita

-Pues tendré que regañarla, ya que mi orden fue que fueran juntas, bueno eso no es lo importante. Lo segundo que me tiene preocupada ¿Cómo están ustedes dos para la batalla de mañana?

-Yo por mi parte me recuperare totalmente si hoy descanso y me cuido lo suficiente, creo que miyu se recuperara antes ya que mi herida fue mucho mayor-_fumi tenia una habilidad para recuperarse muy buena por lo que las heridas nunca tardaban mas de uno o dos días en recuperarse-_

_-_Que buena noticia, me alegro de escuchar eso-_sonrió de manera muy sincera-_

-Gracias señorita

-Una pregunta mas Fumi san

-Dígame

-¿Fue muy difícil derrotarla?

-No quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero creo mis heridas demuestran que era alguien muy fuerte

-Comprendo… Fumi san.

-¿Si?

-Descansa.

-Gracias Señorita….Alissa Sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo antes de que se valla?

-Claro lo que quieras

-¿Cómo ve la lucha de mañana? ¿que tan fuerte es ese Dromar?

-Fumi será una ardua tarea y francamente será la primera ves que vea a un dragón legendario, creo que será casi imposible salir ilesos pero entre todos podremos lograrlo, solo debemos cumplir el objetivo

-Gracias Alissa sama-_dijo esto y Alissa salio. En ese momento natsuki fue la que hablo_

_-_Fumi sempai

-Dime pequeña

-¿Qué harán mañana?

-Mañana iremos a cazar a dromar el desterrador y tratar de conseguir una de sus garras

-¿Con que objetivo?

-Es algo que ni yo se, pero la jefa de Alissa esta decidida a hacerlo

-¿Yo también debo ir?

-No es necesario pequeña pero creo que si ustedes dos van aprenderán muchísimo

-Entonces quiero ir ya que será mi primer enemigo de verdad

-mmmm creo que tienes razón pero hasta cierto punto, no es un enemigo como los que tu has enfrentado pero creo que es un enemigo demasiado duro para ti

-¿A que se refiere Sempai?

-Me refiero a que para ser tú primer enemigo real es algo demasiado fuerte

-Estoy emocionada sempai pero mejor la dejo descansar para que mañana pueda estar en buenas condiciones

-Gracias Natsuki chan- _ya era hora, pensaba fumi-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 la misión**

_Al día siguiente una hermosa joven de cabello castaño acompañada por su hermana despertaban en una pequeña pero calida habitación. No era nada grande ya que aunque tenían dinero para vivir una temporada no podían darse el lujo de gastarlo antes de que Ein consiguiera empleo. El lugar era simple, una casa con cuatro pequeños cuartos: una habitación con una cama matrimonial en la cual dormían las dos juntas, una cocina pequeña, un baño también pequeño pero con tina lo cual agrado a la mas pequeña y un comedor que era un poco mas grande ya que funcionaba también como sala de estar_

_-_Buenos días Shizuru chan-Decía la mayor tallándose los ojos-

-Buenos días oneesama-_Decía la más pequeña mientras besaba levemente los labios de su hermana mayor-_

-Hoy me presentare a aquel lugar para conseguir el trabajo del que te hable

-¡claro! Oneesama –_ se levanto la menor rápidamente y en cosa de minutos ya tenia la tina llena con agua caliente y se disponía a preparar el desayuno para su hermana-_ métete al baño oneesama y cuando salgas te tendré el desayuno-_Dijo la joven castañita_

_-_Gracias Shizuru chan

-De nada oneesama- _Shizuru que si bien era la menor tenia 15 años se propuso que ayudaría a su hermana en todo lo que pudiera, como esta no la dejaba trabajar ella decidió que se encargaría de cuidar y mantener la casa limpia y ordenada._

_La mañana transcurrió y ambas salieron, Ein con dirección a su entrevista y Shizuru a conocer la ciudad y a tratar de escuchar rumores acerca de las costumbres y de la manera de vivir de la gente por ahí._

_Todos los hombre la miraban con ojos lujuriosos, incluso mas de alguno la invito a salir pero ella amablemente los rechazaba a todos, sabía cuales eran sus objetivos asi que no los dejaba avanzar mas, solo les permitía declaraciones pero las invitaciones las rechazaba todas._

_En la mansión Himeno se encontraba un grupo de ángeles, al mando de todos ellos se encontraba Midori, también conocida como el ángel de ráfagas. Bajo su mando tenia a Alissa y a Akira las que a su ves tenian a cargo a miyu, fumi, akane y yuichi, los cutro eran Ángeles de muy alto rango pero en este caso eran los menores ya que solo tenian a cargo a sus aprendices En el caso de fumi a natsuki y a nao, akane solo tenia uno llamado kazuya, miyu tenia su pequeña aprendiz Mikoto y Yuichi a una chica un tanto ruidosa llamada Shiho_

_Solo los Ángeles desde el rango de fumi hacia arriba eran conocidos con otro nombre ya que dominaban cierto elemento a gran nivel los de más pequeño rango no tenian _

_Nombres especiales ya que aun no podían controlar su elemento de forma tan efectiva._

_-¡_Atención por favor!- _la líder midori hablo-_estamos reunidos aquí por orden de su majestad Mai Tokiha para ir a cazar a Dromar, se que no será tarea fácil pero por lo que veo nuestro equipo es de muy alto nivel y se que podremos lograrlo, yo estoy a cargo de la misión por lo que deberán obedecerme y creer en mi estrategia, de lo contrario, no saldrá nada bueno

-HAI-_dijeron todos al mismo tiempo._

_Aunque midori no era la mandamás era muy respetada y solo era superada en poder y habilidad en su organización por mai quien era mas fuerte que ella aun asi sus técnicas de combate en equipo eran admiradas por todos y por lo tanto era la persona perfecta para este tipo de misiones._

_-_Midori sama-_grito la pequeña mikoto-¿_Cual será la estrategia de combate?

- No puedo hablar de estrategias primero debemos llegar allá y ver como esta la situación Lugo planearemos la estrategia y veremos que es lo que mas nos convenga.

_Ciertamente para cazar un dragón no necesitaban una estrategia ya que la única forma de obtener su garra sin paliar era cortársela cuando durmiera pero una estrategia era algo sin sentido ya que no se trataba de otros Ángeles o de un grupo de monstruos sino que se trataba de un dragón del cual no sabían nada._

_-_De acuerdo-_Respondió mikoto _

_-_Bien, si no hay mas preguntas entonces en marcha

-¡Hai!- _otra vez todos al unísono-_

_Asi emprendieron el vuelo todos juntos, natsuki estaba nerviosa, pensaba en su inminente encuentro con el dragón y en como lo derrotarían , nao estaba muy nerviosa ya que ella, a su corta edad aun no había paliado con monstruos muy grandes y menos con un dragón lo mas cercano había sido una cría de de colapuas pero no era algo que se pareciera mucho a un verdadero dragón._

_Pasaron las horas y las dos pequeñas divisaron un lugar ya conocido, la casa de la mujer a la que fumi y miyu habían matado, natsuki sintió una nostalgia recorrer sus pensamientos y murmuro-_ ¿Qué será de tu hija? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué tipo de persona será?.......¿me odiara cuando se entere que yo estaba en el grupo que asesinó a su madre?-_al pensar en esa ultima pregunta prácticamente se contesto ella misma ya que estaba segura de que la hija de esa mujer la odiaría a muerte cuando se enterara._

_Siguieron avanzando y de pronto todos empezaron a descender, era un lugar enorme en lo más profundo de un bosque una enorme entrada daba paso a una cueva tan profunda que no se podía ver el fondo, una vez en la entrada de la cueva Midori hablo_

_-_Según los datos que nos dio Mai sama esta es la entrada a la caverna de dromar, espero que nadie este arrepentido de venir ya que una vez entremos no habrá marcha atrás.

-…..-_nadie dijo nada por lo que entraron sin temor y confiados en que podrían superar cualquier obstáculo._

_Llevaban casi una hora caminando por la cueva cuando midori sintió una presencia, no era nada muy grande asi que no le dio importancia, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una enorme habitación de la cueva la cual estaba iluminada ya desde arriba la luz del sol entraba, era un enorme valle con un lago y muchas rocas al otro lado del lago otra entrada para seguir avanzando por lo que empezaron a caminar rumbo a aquella entrada pero algo paso._

_Midori volvió a sentir aquella presencia pero esta vez fue diferente la presencia no era mas grande pero si se notaba que estaba molesta y con la intención de atacar rápidamente abrió sus alas, ya que era una experta en el manejo del viento sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento dirigirse hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento de su mano sostuvo una flecha que iba en dirección a Fumi_

_-_que es eso Midori sama-_pregunto fumi que no entendía por que midori tenia eso en la mano_

_-_algo nos esta invitando a luchar y esta flecha estaba destinada a tu cabeza Fumi san

_Al momento apareció de atrás de una roca un esqueleto arquero, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y la mismísima natsuki, que era la que estaba mas emocionada materializo su arma y destruyo el esqueleto._

_-_Puff no era nada de que preocuparse-_decía la peliazul un tanto orgullosa por ser la primera en reaccionar _

_-_Muy bien hecho Kuga san-_La felicitó midori-_ tus reflejos son muy buenos.

-Si muy buenos-_interrumpió una voz masculina que no sabían de donde provenía_

_-_¡Muéstrate!-_le grito Midori a la voz-_

_-_¿estas segura?

-Claro que si cobarde, ¡muéstrate ante mi Dromar!

_Desde la parte arriba de la cueva descendió un ser con cara de esqueleto y dos cuernos muy largos en su cabeza, llevaba una túnica antigua y a su lado venia un esqueleto arquero y dos esqueletos pequeños con túnicas anaranjadas y una lanza en la mano._

_-_Yo no soy Dromar. Pero si lo buscan deben entrar por esa entrada y encontraran un valle más grande que este, entonces verán a dromar el desterrador y podrán conseguir su garra. Pero primero deberán vencerme de otra forma no les permitiré pasar.

-Si tú no eres Dromar entonces preséntate como se debe

-De acuerdo yo soy Cabrio, el mensajero silencioso y estoy aquí para matarlos a todos ustedes.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 el mensaje y el dragón**

_Cabrio envió a sus súbditos y la batalla comenzó, natsuki confiada (como buena novata) se lanzo a los esqueletos junto con nao y mikoto pensando que serian tan débiles como el primero, graso error, con la presencia de cabrio los súbditos se volvían letales por lo que las tres fueron repelidas rápidamente por uno solo de los pequeños el cual con su lanza y un giro de su mano las mando a volar_

_-_rayos-_decía una adolorida mikoto que trataba de incorporarse-_se han vuelto muy fuertes.

_Acto seguido midori volvió a sentir en el aire un movimiento de flecha pero esta ves se dirigía hacia ella. Midori no hizo el intento de sujetarla sino mas bien de esquivarla pero al esquivar la flecha esta se estrello contra el piso explotando y enviando a midori y Fumi que se encontraba cerca de volar._

_Alissa sacando sus alas y su arma se lanzo contra cabrio pero lo dos pequeños esclavos de pusieron frente a ella intentando detenerle el paso, alissa lucho y mantuvo una fiera batalla contra ellos mientras que el resto del grupo que aun podía pelear se lanzaron también contra cabrio aprovechando que los esclavos estaban ocupados pero para su sorpresa cabrio estiro su mano y una ventisca mando a volar a todos incluyendo a alissa, increíblemente los esclavos, aun siendo de pequeño tamaño, no se vieron afectados por la ventisca, y el esqueleto que se encontraba abajo tampoco recibió los daños._

_-¡!_ Demonios!! Exclamo midori incorporándose ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

-Bien-_dijo fumi levantándose y poniéndose en posición de batalla_

_De los demás nadie respondió ya que todos se encontraban inconscientes, la ventisca los había golpeado muy duro los habían dañado mucho. Ambas fuero a ver el estado de sus amigos pero no notaron como los esclavos se ponían detrás de ellas y el esqueleto apuntaba su flecha a donde se encontraban todos los Ángeles inconcientes._

_-_¡no dispares!-_Rogaba midori quien sabía que si disparaba morirían todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo._

_Cabrio que desde que neutralizó a la mayoría de ellos no hizo nada detuvo a sus esclavos y hablo._

_-_Me llaman cabrio el mensajero silencioso, y les tengo un mensaje.

_Midori no entendía que pasaba, ¿Por qué no los habían asesinado aun? y lo mas intrigante era ¿Cuál seria el mensaje?_

_-_¿Por qué nos has perdonado la vida?-_ preguntaba midori a cabrio._

_-_Porque si no entrego este mensaje mi vida estaría en juego

-Pues entonces danos el mensaje

-El mensaje que les tengo es el siguiente: sigan adelante que los recibiré

_Ante estas palabras midori respondió_

_-_No queremos tu piedad cabrio, todos estamos dispuestos a morir asi que no te permitiremos que nos perdones la vida, nuestro orgullo no lo permite-G_ritaba midori-_acaba con nosotros ahora, si no lo haces nos recuperaremos y atacaremos de nuevo

-Si asi fuera y se recuperaran y quisieran atacarme no me defendería, e recibido una advertencia antes, Dromar quiere demostrar su poder para que ya los entupidos como ustedes no vengan a intentar nada por lo que me dijo que no los detuviera, pero como una de ustedes destruyo a mi esqueleto entonces yo ataque. Si quieren ver a Dromar háganlo ahora que pueden, si el cambia de opinión yo no los dejare pasar pero por ahora pueden hacerlo

-¡Que no!-_respondió enojada midori arremetiendo contra el segundo esqueleto arquero_.

-Te he dicho que sigan adelante-_respondió Cabrio_, y _en efecto el esqueleto arquero no se defendió y fue destruido sin complicaciones- _ya e perdido dos esclavos pero es el precio mínimo por mi desobediencia. Espero que con esto te des cuenta que digo la verdad. Si quieres ahora puedes matarme ya que no me defenderé.

-¡Jamás!- _respondió una muy adolorida alissa que se incorporaba poco a poco junto con sus amigos_- no podemos matar a alguien que no se pueda defender

_-_ella tiene razón-_respondió midori- _no te mataremos si no peleas, seguiremos adelante, ya no podemos gastar mas energía debemos vencer a Dromar.

_Dicho esto se juntaron de nuevo y caminaron a la entrada de la caverna de dromar guiados por cabrio. Lo que vieron fue impresionante, un valle aun mas grande y hermoso de lo que era el anterior, aun con la luz del sol proveniente de la altura pero había otro lago, aves muy hermosas, árboles, animales y flores, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue un Ada que se acerco a ellos y les dijo_

_-_Esperen por favor Dromar el desterrador ya viene

_Dicho esto apareció un dragón en el cielo de color blanco, era enorme y la sombra de sus alas cubría mucho terreno, el dragón descendió y se poso en medio del gigantesco lago, inmediatamente abrió su boca y de ella salio un rayo de color azul que paralizo a cabrio y lo llevo al lado del dragón_

_-_Esto les diré- _hablo cabrio quien pronunciaba las palabras de dromar- _no son rivales para mi y me gustaría que abandonaran este sitio sin luchar, pero ya estoy cansado de ustedes, seres destructivos, y hoy dejare en claro cual es su posición con respecto a nosotros los dragones legendarios-_dicho esto extendió sus alas y abrió su boca_

_-_No te tememos, asi que puedes demostrar todo tu poder-_Decía midori_- nosotros te derrotaremos y nos llevaremos una de tus garras

-¿Mi garra?.... ¿asi que eso es lo que buscan? Jajajajajajaajaja-_Reía el dragón ante tal comentario-_ quieren mi garra pero veo que aun no tienen ninguna de las otras 4, pero ¿que se han creído? Piensan en abrir las puertas de gaia y obtener el poder que ahí se encuentra? Entonces antes de que mueran les diré que no pueden hacerlo, Valakas no les permitirá el paso aunque consigan las 5 garras. Pero ya basta ahora mueran por favor

_Dicho esto todos se pusieron en guardia pero el dragón agito una de sus alas y el fuerte viento mando a volar a los ángeles mas débiles, solo quedaron en pie Alissa, Akira y Midori, los demás volaron lejos, los tres que quedaron atacaron pero se encontraron con otra ala de dromar que les impedía el paso, intentaron rodearla pero Dromar movió su ala golpeando a Alissa y dejándola inconsciente, abrió su boca y una bola de fuego golpeo de lleno a midori quien quedo en el suelo fuera de combate pero no inconsciente y una segunda bola de fuego dio contra akira acabando con ella._

_-¡_Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_gritaba midori al ver morir a su amiga _

_Posteriormente los ojos de dromar brillaron y una lanza de hielo cayo sobre yuichi acabando con el, los que estaban aun consientes observaban aterrados como sus amigos eran asesinados. La pequeña alissa fue salvada repentinamente por fumi la cual recibió un corte en su espalda con la garra de Dromar. Se reagruparon pero Dromar emprendió el vuelo y volvió a hablar a través de Cabrio_

_-_Hoy mostrare mi poder pero dejare testigos que comuniquen al mundo que tan poderosos somos los dragones legendarios-_de su boca salió un resplandor azul que transportó a todo el grupo fuera de la cueva, intentaron huir pero el dragón se los impidió poniéndoseles frente, sus ojos brillaron y natsuki y nao fueron elevadas muy alto, el cielo se oscureció y los rayos comenzaron a juntarse en la boca dromar el cual disparó un enorme rayo de color dorado al grupo de ángeles que quedaba en tierra, nao y natsuki, las que veían el rayo dirigirse a sus amigos, comenzaron a ser alejadas por aquella extraña energía que las había elevado y solo lograron ver una enorme explosión. Pasados algunos minutos aquella energía que las alejo del lugar las soltó y las dejó caer en la misma casa que tanto recordaban, la casa donde su sempai le dio muerte a shizuma fugino, el ángel del silencio. _

_Shizuru hablaba con su gran amigo._

-¿Así que han venido?

-Así es

-¿Y como estuvo?

-Fácil

_-_Me gusta estar aquí, cuando pueda vendré con mi hermana ya que a ella también le gusta mucho estar acá con tigo

-Shizuru chan, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, yo estaré para ti siempre que quieras entrenar o solo distraerte y pasar un rato relajada.

-Gracias-_exclamaba la pequeña-_

_Luego de ser transportadas decidieron volver a la mansión de Fumi, una vez dentro abrazo natsuki a nao y le dijo_

_-_nos iremos de esta casa asi que recojamos todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no nos dejaron esta mansión a nosotras?

-Si, pero Fumi sama nos dijo que si ella moría, esta casa debíamos venderla y comprar otra en un lugar diferente

-Pero eso es ilógico.

-Lo sé, pero la razón de fumi sama es que si seguíamos aquí nunca nos desataríamos de tokiha sama y que posiblemente siempre tendríamos que trabajar para ella. ¿No quieres cumplir sus deseos?

-Claro que si

-Entonces no se hable mas, nos mudamos

_Ambas pequeñas tomaron sus cosas y vendieron la casa, recibieron una gran fortuna por vender la casa pero también les llego la noticia por medio de una ángel mensajero que una gran herencia las esperaba en la ciudad de Wind, se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes dejar un altar en nombre de su sempai, y partieron a la ciudad en donde en efecto un banco poseía una fortuna tremenda destinada a las dos pequeñas, Compraron una casa y comenzaron sus vidas en la ciudad._

_En uno de los barrios mas bajos de esa ciudad llegaba una castaña de cabello corto a su casa, siendo recibida por un abrazo y un beso en los labios de una castaña más pequeña_

_-_Bienvenida de vuelta oneesama.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Desde aquí en adelante se pondrá el nombre del personaje que esté hablando, gracias a Marcedhampir777 por el consejo.**_

**Capitulo 7 Cuando la vi por primera vez  
**

_Dos años Han pasado desde aquel incidente, las niñas ahora ya no son tan niñas, natsuki tiene 17 años y nao 15, seguían viviendo juntas y entrenando juntas, aunque en todo este tiempo solo natsuki se había transformado en un ángel de alto rango pero nao aun no definía bien su elemento por lo que natsuki actuaba de protectora para cuando nao se metía en líos, esa noche se encontraban volando por la ciudad ya que les encantaba vigilarla y asi entrenaban si aparecía algún enemigo, natsuki sintió una presencia anormal por lo que se dirigió junto a nao a aquella presencia._

_Cuando llegaron pudieron notar como un enorme monstruo alado tenia acorralada a una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojos._

_Shizuru que estaba a punto de materializar sus alas y su arma para derrotar al monstruo que la acorralaba notó como dos figuras descendieron del cielo, en particular una le llamo mucho la atención pues venia con sus manos abiertas a abrazarla_

**Natsuki-**_-_¡Nao! Es un ladrón de raíces anegadas, protege a la señorita mientras yo me ocupo de el-_Gritaba la peliazul a su joven compañera _

**Nao-**_-_Hai-_respondió abrazando a la "victima"-_

**Shizuru**-- *¿Qué rayos? Yo puedo con esto sola*- _pensaba Shizuru pero no se soltó de los brazos que la protegían ya que una sensación extraña estaba tomando posesión de ella, una sensación que nunca había experimentado pero que le gustaba mucho._

_Natsuki materializó su arma la cual era una guadaña y comenzó a luchar contra el monstruo que atacaba sin piedad a la peliazul _

_Shizuru se apretaba mas a su protectora, no porque tuviera miedo, sino por que estaba disfrutando del la placentera sensación que esos brazos le daban._

_Después de unos 20 minutos de lucha, natsuki se elevo del cielo y lanzo un corte desde arriba hacia abajo el cual fue esquivado por el monstruo, pero rápidamente natsuki contra ataco y logro herir al monstruo en una de sus alas impidiéndole el escape._

_Posteriormente ataco otra ves y corto la cabeza del monstruo que desapareció poco después_

**Natsuki-**_-_¿Estas bien?-_pregunto la peliazul a la mujer que escondía la cabeza entre los pechos de nao_

**Shizuru**_--¿_Ara? ¿Ya se acabó la lucha?, Ha sido todo muy rápido-_decía esto con un poco de decepción_

**Natsuki-**_-_Pero que dices mujer han sido 25 minutos de lucha en el que nuestras vidas estuvieron en juego ¿y tú opinas que debió durar más?

**Shizuru-**_- se sonrojo y soltó las manos que tenia firmemente tomadas-_So…Soy shizuru fugino y me dirigía a mi casa cuando ese monstruo me atacó

**Nao-**-Pues no deberías andar tan sola en la noche Shizuru

_Al escuchar la voz de nao Shizuru sintió que el pecho se le comprimía y comenzó a mirar los labios que emanaban tan dulce melodía_

**Shizuru**_--¿_Pu….Puedo preguntar el nombre de tan valiente protectora?-

**Natsuki-**_-_Pues mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga-_Interrumpió natsuki creyendo que era a ella a quien se refería shizuru, cuando shizuru se giro natsuki sintió que ese momento no era ella un ángel sino mas bien el ángel era aquella castaña, puesto que su belleza la dejo impresionada-_Me gustaría acompañarte hasta tu casa para que no te pase nada.

**Shizuru-**-Ara ara kuga san, también quería saber el nombre de mi salvadora-_decía esto con una sonrisa que cautivaba mas a natsuki_- pero pregunte primero por el nombre de mi protectora.- _miro a nao fijamente y acaricio su rostro_-gracias por brindarme tanta protección

**Nao-**-No ha sido nada-_decía muy ruborizada_- soy Yuuki Nao y ha sido un placer el poder pretejer…..-_no pudo terminar puesto que shizuru beso ligeramente sus labios_

_Natsuki al ver esto sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si alguien se lo abriera con un cuchillo pero se aguanto la tristeza e intento sonar lo más normalmente impresionada posible._

**Natsuki**_--_¿Pero que haces Fugino?

_Al escuchar esas palabras shizuru que aun besaba los labios de la pelirroja salio de su trance y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo_

**Shizuru-**_-_Yo, Yo, ¡Dios! No se que me paso, perdóname yuuki san, por favor perdóname, tu me protegiste y yo encima te hago algo tan desagradable, por favor perdóname-_Shizuru comenzó a llorar y a correr mientras que nao corría detrás de ella para alcanzarla_

**Nao**_--_Fugino san espera por favor-_le decía nao quien la tomaba del brazo-_ no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo entiendo que estabas asustada y que no sabias bien lo que hacías asi que no te preocupes, ne?

_Shizuru, se detuvo y se voltio para ver a la pelirroja y a la peliazul que llegaba desde atrás_

**Shizuru-**-Perdóname Yuuki san, tienes razón estaba muy asustada y no sabia lo que hacia-_ Mintió shizuru ya que ella era perfectamente capaz de derrotar al monstruo sola, era mentira que estaba asustada quizás estaba idiotizada pero asustada jamás_

**Nao-**_-_Entiendo, Entiendo –_decía a la castaña para tranquilizarla- _ya sabia yo que estabas asustada, no te preocupes y ahora déjanos acompañarte a tu casa para que estés segura

_Las tres caminaban y shizuru hablaba amenamente con natsuki, aunque natsuki se tragaba su tristeza, también hablaba con shizuru, nao no hablaba mucho asi que la conversación se desarrollo entre natsuki y shizuru que se hicieron amigas muy rápido_.

_Llegaron a casa de shizuru y su hermana salio a recibirla _

**Ein**_--_¿Qué te paso Shizuru chan?-_preguntaba a su hermana_- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

**Shizuru**-Nada oneesama solo digamos que me encontré con estas dos señoritas y me entretuve un poco, mira te presento a yuuki san

**Nao-**-Nao-_interrumpió la pelirroja_- llámame Nao por favor, ambas pueden llamarme así

**Ein**--De acuerdo nao chan

**Shizuru**_--_Y esta hermosa señorita se llama…

**Natsuki-**-Natsuki, para ustedes Natsuki-_dijo esto muy nerviosa_

**Ein-**_-_Ara Natsuki chan y Nao chan son muy amables y educadas

**Nao y Natsuki**-Gracias-_haciendo una reverencia._

**Ein-**_-_¿Cómo es que conocieron a mi traviesa hermanita?

**Shizuru-**-¡! Oneesama!!

**Ein--** ¡Ara! Shizuru chan si eres muy traviesa, incluso llegas tarde a casa y no le tienes preparada la cena a tu trabajadora hermana

**Shizuru-**-Ya te explique oneesama, digamos que apareció un "ladrón"-_hizo un gesto para que su hermana se diera cuenta a que se refería_- y ellas me salvaron de el

_Su hermana entendió el gesto pero no preguntaría nada hasta después_

**Ein-**_-¿_asi que son las salvadoras de mi hermanita?

**Nao y Natsuki**_--_E Etto si -_dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo otra vez-_

**Ein-**-¡Muchísimas gracias!-_le dio un abrazo a natsuki la que lo devolvió cortes mente poniendo su mentón en el hombro de ein, Después le dio un abrazo a Nao, pero como esta era mas pequeña quedo atrapada entre los pechos de Ein que eran bastante grandes por lo que se sonrojo y apenas pudo se deshizo del abrazo, esto le ocasiono a Ein una ligera risa y a shizuru una enorme molestia_

**Shizuru-**_-_¡oneesama esas no son formas de tratar a nuestros invitados!

**Ein**--Ara ara pero si no ice nada malo, es mas, a la pequeña nao chan pareció agradarle

_La pequeña nao estaba roja y shizuru estaba de muerte_

**Ein-**_-_Bueno ¿se quedan a cenar?-_pregunto a sus dos invitadas_- Shizu Chan cocina de maravilla

**Nao-**-Si muchas gracias…

**Ein**--Ein, mi nombre es Ein Fugino

**Nao**-Aceptamos la invitación Ein sama

**Ein**-Estupendo por favor siéntanse como en su casa, Shizuru y yo iremos a preparar la cena.

_Ya en la cocina Ein le preguntaba a shizuru_

**Ein-**-¿Que ocurrió?

**Shizuru-**-Me ataco un ladrón de raicesanegadas y fui salvada por ellas que son ángeles al igual que nosotras

**Ein**-Pero ¿Por qué no te defendiste tu misma?

**Shizuru-**-porque no me dieron tiempo y… y-_nunca le ocultaba cosas a su hermana pero le daba mucha vergüenza hablarle de eso-_ estaba muy a gusto abrazada de Nao, asi que no me defendí

**Ein-**-Jajajaja ¿Me dices que no te defendiste para poder abrazar a la pequeña nao?, Pero Shizuru eso en ti es algo nuevo, nunca pensé que viviría para verlo

**Shizuru-**-No lo sé oneesama, pero cuando estábamos asi abrazadas sentí como si el mundo a mi alrededor se detuviera y ya no había nadie mas en el solo ella y yo

**Ein**--Shizuru chan, eso se llama "gustar", nunca lo había visto antes en ti aun sabiendo todas las proposiciones y declaraciones que te hacían, pero por la pequeña nao es algo que nunca hubiese pensado

**Shizuru-**-¿Esta mal oneesama?, porque en un momento no supe como ni por que pero la bese y se sintió bien

**Ein-**-Ara nueva faceta de mi pequeña Shizu chan, pero sabes esas cosas son un tema complicado ya que ese beso bien pudo molestarla a ella o pudo hacerla sentir bien, los besos robados como ese no siempre son bien recibidos pero cuando lo son pueden ser un gran paso para algo mas, el único consejo que te puedo dar con respecto a eso es que no apresures las cosas ya que recién la conoces y por lo que se ve solo es una niña.

**Shizuru-**-Lo se oneesama pero me gusta mucho

**Ein**--Asi parece pero no la espantes si te gusta, trátala bien para que se sienta a gusto con tigo.

**Shizuru-**-Gracias oneesama

**Ein**--De nada, por cierto, parece que natsuki no ve bien lo que pasa entre ella y tú, mejor dicho no esta de acuerdo y parece molesta

**Shizuru-**-Ara no note eso.

**Ein-**-Será porque cuando se esta embobada, asi como lo estas tu, no se nota nada mas jajajaja

**Shizuru**-¡Oneesama!

**Ein**--Bueno shizu chan, creo que natsuki te mira de forma rara

**Shizuru-**-¿De forma rara?

**Ein-**-Asi es, creo que le gustas

**Shizuru-**-*A mi hermana no se le escapa nada* -_Pensaba shizuru_-

**Shizuru-**-Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me gusta nao

**Ein**--Ya hablaremos de eso, salgamos a ofrecer la cena que deben de estar esperándonos

_En la sala de estar la peliazul le preguntaba a la pelirroja_

**Natsuki-**_-_¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?

**Nao**--No lo se, fue extraño pero muy agradable, esa chica es muy linda y tiene un no se que en sus ojos ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Natsuki**--Porque me gusta mucho shizuru, pero cuando vi lo que paso me dio mucha pena y creo que tú le gustas a ella, esto me duele mucho pero no puedo odiarte ya que no es tu culpa, tampoco es de ella pero aun asi duele, aunque debo aceptarlo.

**Nao**--Natsuki, Mira yo nunca e estado en este tipo de relación y tu lo sabes, no puedo negar que se sintió algo muy agradable, pero no estoy segura de que me guste shizuru, la veo mas bien como una especie de "amiga", aunque es muy hermosa.

**Natsuki**--Ya veo

**Nao-**-Natsuki, tienes que conquistarla si la quieres.

**Natsuki**--Pero nao ella te quiere a ti al parecer

**Nao**--Pero empieza de a poco. Ya conversaron bastante y creo que se hicieron amigas. Empieza poco a poco.

**Natsuki**--Tienes razón, gracias nao

**Shizuru****-**-Ara ara. ¿Quién tiene hambre?-_ Preguntó sonriente para luego añadir- _Pasen a la mesa por favor.

_La cena transcurrió sin novedades, siguieron conversando de trivialidades hasta muy entrada la noche, se despidieron y ambas se retiraron de la residencia Fugino para irse a su lujosa casa _

_Al día siguiente las hermanas fugino despertaron en su cama, Ein se alistaba para el trabajo y shizuru para salir._

_En una casa más grande y lujosa la peliazul y la pelirroja dormían en sus respectivas camas. Tenian que despertarse con energía ya que hoy tenian algo que hacer_

_Ya era entrado el medio día cuando natsuki despertaba a nao._

**Natsuki**_--_¡Despierta!, Nao hoy debemos ir a la junta de los Serra ya que nos han insistido mucho

**Nao**--Ya lo se, que molesta resulto ser esa Tomoe, simplemente se nos acerco y ya pensaba que éramos amigas de toda la vida

**Natsuki**--Ya lo se nao pero debemos ir, te recuerdo que fuiste tu precisamente quien acepto la invitación

**Nao-**-Ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

_Ambas se prepararon y salieron en dirección a una mansión en la cual se celebraba una fiesta y se daría la tan ansiada noticia._

_Ein se encontraba en su trabajo contabilizando las ganancias, con el dinero que les dejo su madre al morir compro la casa en la cual vivían actualmente ella y su hermana y también compro un local en medio de la ciudad, ese lugar era famoso por que se servia el mejor té y tenía muchos clientes, al principio ella misma lo preparaba pero ya después fue contratando algunas meseras y el negocio fue creciendo, ella ahora se encontraba en las tareas administrativas pensando en shizuru._

_-_hoy iré donde nuestro gran amigo-_Fueron las palabras de su hermana esta mañana, ella sabia de que hablaban pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que shizuru fuera a visitarlo.-_Bueno ella ya es grande asi que debo dejarla hacer lo que desee_-dicho esto dejo de pensar en ella para concentrarse en su labor._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Un castaña con el cabello largo caminaba en medio de un bosque en dirección a un lugar que a ella le gustaba mucho._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_En la fiesta se escucho a una joven que izo sonar su copa y comenzó a hablar._

**Irina-**_-_Estamos celebrando hoy el regreso del ángel que traerá la gloria a nuestra familia, se encontraba entrenando, pero ya su entrenamiento a concluido y lo tenemos con nosotros, les presento a Arika Yumemiya, el ángel de Serra,-_de atrás de unas cortinas micrófono y hablo_

**Arika-**_-_Bien como bien ha dicho Irina hoy e regresado a ustedes, para conmemorar esto en invitado a esta fiesta a unas personas muy especiales, los iré llamando uno por uno para que los reciban como se merecen.

Mai Tokiha o Selenia el ángel oscuro-_una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos violetas se acerco a arika, era una joven hermosa pero que al caminar se notaba muy decidida._

_Al escuchar ese nombre nao y natsuki se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto al ángel que estaba sobre su sempai y sobre Midori sama pero ahora no solo la habían visto sino que compartían en una fiesta con ella,_

**Arika-**_-_la segunda persona a quien llamo es a Haruka Suzushiro, el ángel caprichoso-_una rubia muy bonita se acerco y se paro al lado de Tokiha,_

**Arika**_--_la tercera persona que invito a este lugar es Yukariko Sanada, El ángel de piedad-_una mujer joven de cabello corto y rubio se acerco y se paro junto a las otras dos._

**Arika**--La cuarta y última persona que invitare es Natsuki Kuga, el ángel iridiscente-_Natsuki no podía creerlo, la habían invitado a pasar al lado de las mas poderosas y la habían llamado como a su sempai, ella bien sabia que se había vuelto mas fuerte pero nunca pensó que ahora el nombre recaería sobre ella,_

**Arika-**_-_estas cuatro personas y yo seremos las que guiaremos la expedición que se llevara a cabo dentro de dos meses, cada una de nosotras será libre de escoger a quien quiera llevar, no habrá limitaciones solo que sean disciplinados y hagan caso a las ordenes de sus superiores. Las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar predestinado nos la dará a conocer Mai tokiha, el nombre del lugar al que vamos es…La caverna de DROMAR.

_Al escuchar ese nombre natsuki y nao comenzaron a tiritar, ya habían recibido la invitación por lo que no podían negarse pero aun asi natsuki hablo._

**Natsuki**_--_Arika Sama

**Arika**--¿Qué sucede ángel iridiscente?

**Natsuki**--Creo que debería reconsiderar la idea de ir a ese lugar

_Todos los presentes se callaron_

**Arika-**_-_¿Por qué lo dice Natsuki sama?

**Natsuki**--Porque yo forme parte del equipo que fue por Dromar la vez anterior y créame se de su poder y de las diferencias que hay entre el y todos nosotros

**Arika-**-¿Tiene miedo Natsuki sama?

_Ante esta pregunta natsuki palideció, tenía miedo y en exceso pero no podía decirlo frente a todos_

**Natsuki-**_-_Claro que no Arika sama, solo digo que debemos considerarlo muy bien

**Arika**--Esto se planeó hace tiempo y creo que estamos lo suficiente mente preparados para el

**Natsuki**--Como usted diga Arika sama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Amigo**--Mucho tiempo sin venir Shizuru Chan

**Shizuru**--Asi es, te e echado mucho de menos

**Amigo-**-Yo también a ti, que paso con tu hermana

**Shizuru**--Tiene que cuidar nuestro negocio

**Amigo**--Ya veo, cuando la veas nuevamente mándale saludos

**Shizuru-**-En tu nombre lo haré, lo prometo, pero ahora déjame quedarme un poco para poder relajarme, tengo muchas cosas que contarte ya que tú siempre me escuchas y me aconsejas

**Amigo**--Claro Shizuru chan Podemos hablar lo que tu quieras

**Shizuru**--Gracias esto me tranquiliza, muchísimo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento la demora, ****el computador donde tenía la historia casi terminada se estropeó y perdí todos los datos pero bueno, la idea estaba aún así que solo tuve que conseguir un nuevo computador xDDDD  
**

**CAPITULO 8: La captura**

_Saliendo de la fiesta en la mansión Serra_

**Nao****:** ¿Crees que esta ves podremos con el?

**Natsuki****: **No lo se, nunca imagine que se trataría de esto, me da mucho miedo volver a enfrentarlo pero ya no podemos retractarnos.

**Nao****: **Lo se pero podríamos hablar con Arika sama para impedir que vayan, no se, tratar de convencerla.

**Natsuki****: **No Nao ya no podemos retractarnos, además esta ves somos mas fuertes y podremos resistir mas la batalla, es mas, incluso podríamos vengarnos de aquel dragón.

**Nao****:** Lo se Nat pero me da miedo, tu ya te has decidido por tu elemento pero yo aun no e podido hacerlo y creo que no estoy preparada para la batalla, pienso que seré un estorbo.

**Natsuki****:** No lo serás, tenemos 2 meses para prepararnos y de seguro podrás decidirte, recuerdo que el elemento trueno te favorece mucho, aunque el fuego también.

**Nao: **¿crees que en dos meses podré decidir que elemento usaré?

**Mai****: **¡Claro que puedes!

**Natsuki:**¿Tu?

**Mai: **Hola perdón por seguirlas, pero escuche el nombre de una de mis antiguas subordinadas y me sorprendí, pregunte por aquella y me dijeron que eras tu así que las seguí.

**Natsuki:**No hay problema-_ haciendo una pequeña reverencia- _¿Qué desea Mai sama?

**Mai:**No me digas Mai sama, tengo casi tu misma edad, solo Mai por favor

**Natsuki:**Claro Mai, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**Mai:**bueno, al principio solo era la curiosidad por saber quien había heredado el nombre, pero ahora que las escuche hablar, me gustaría ayudar a Nao a decidir que tipo de elemento utilizará.

**Nao: **¡¿de verdad?

**Mai: **Claro, me gustaría llevarlas a un lugar, es mi hogar pero es lo suficientemente bueno para entrenar, pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo en estos 2 meses y sin problemas podremos lograr el objetivo

**Natsuki: **¿Durante los dos meses?

**Mai: **Así es, ¿tienen algún problema?

**Nao: **La verdad nos encantaría, pero antes de eso nos gustaría despedirnos de unas personas.

**Mai: **¿Viven cerca de aquí?

**Nao: **Así es, relativamente cerca, por lo menos dentro de la misma ciudad.

**Mai: **Mmm..., por mi está bien pero ¿Me dejan acompañarlas?, es que desde que llegue a esta ciudad e sentido 2 presencias de ángeles que son desconocidos y me gustaría conocerlos.

**Natsuki: **¿Ángeles desconocidos? Nosotras no hemos visto ni sentido nada, pero últimamente los ataques por parte de los demonios ha aumentado considerablemente.

**Mai: **Ya veo, por eso prefiero acompañarlas-*_Estoy segura que hay dos ángeles en esta ciudad que no se han presentado*-_ así no perdemos tanto tiempo y una ves se despidan nos vamos inmediatamente.

**Natsuki:**** Nao: **De acuerdo, vamos.

_Las tres chicas caminaron rumbo a la casa de __Shizuru, Mai conversaba con nao y le preguntaba sobre sus habilidades, cosas como cual era su elemento favorito, con el que tenia mas habilidad, en fin todo referente a su futuro entrenamiento._

_Natsuki pensaba en la hermosa castaña, en que no la vería durante dos mese, dos meses en los cuales sus oportunidades de acercarse más a Shizuru se reducían y la posibilidad de que Shizuru encontrara a alguien aumentaba, en esto venia pensando en el camino y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron frente a la casa._

_Tocaron la puerta y Ein salió a recibirlas._

**Ein****: **Hola pequeñas, ¿Cómo están?

**Natsuki: **Bien Ein sama, queríamos hablar con ustedes, mire le presento a mai.

**Ein: **Mucho gusto Mai

_Le extendió la mano_

**Mai: **El gusto es mío

_Tomo la mano y al contacto sintió la energía de la __muchacha, una energía que no había sentido antes, y se estremeció. _

**Ein: **Shizuru Chan no está, se fue hoy donde nuestro amigo y no ha vuelto aún, creo que podría volver mañana, esa pequeña se va a enterar cuando regrese, no me aviso que pasaría la noche fuera.

**Nao: **Que lastima, ya que queríamos despedirnos de ustedes, sabemos que solo nos conocimos anoche pero ustedes fueron muy amables con nosotras y por eso queríamos avisarles.

**Ein: **¿Despedirse, a que se refieren?

**Natsuki: **Bueno, ¿no se si su hermana le contó lo sucedido ayer?

**Ein: **Si, ella nunca me oculta nada, es algo difícil de creer pero me contó que ustedes son ángeles y que la salvaron de un bicho raro.

**Nao: **Jajajajaja bueno si, pero ese bicho raro era muy peligroso, se roba la energía de la gente y puede llegar a matar a sus victimas, generalmente no las matan pero las dejan en estado inconciente por muchos días.

**Ein: **Que increíble, pero bueno, ustedes salvaron a mi hermana y con eso es suficiente para estarles agradecida, ¿pero por que lo de la despedida?

**Nao:**¿No está molesta con nosotras?, es decir no somos humanas y bueno todo eso…

**Ein: **No estoy molesta, sean lo que sean salvaron a mi tesorito y por eso les agradezco, es mas, pensaba invitarlas a cenar en mi salón de te pero por la noticia que me tienen que dar creo que no será posible...

**Natsuki:**¡Aceptamos!

**Ein: **¿Cómo?

**Natsuki: **Que aceptamos la propuesta, pero no para hoy Ein sama sino para dentro de 2 meses, lo que venimos a decirles es que esta persona-_señalando a mai- _es un ángel también, mas experimentado y fuerte que nosotras y nos va a enseñar durante dos meses a pelear, tenemos una misión y necesitamos desarrollar nuestras habilidades.

**Ein: **Ya veo, entonces la invitación quedará pendiente para ese tiempo, ¿puedo saber que misión es?

**Natsuki: **Lo sentimos Ein sama pero no nos gustaría preocuparla y por eso preferimos mantenerlo en secreto.

**Ein:**De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo se irán?

**Natsuki: **Hoy mismo partiremos, solo queríamos despedirnos de ustedes, es una lastima que Shizuru Chan no esté

**Ein:**¿Ara? Creo que te hubiese gustado mucho ver a mi hermana

**Natsuki: **E… etto… si

**Ein: **Ya Natsuki chan no pasa nada, yo le diré pero por favor cuídense mucho y no hagan cosas peligrosas, no se si son inmortales o como va la cosa pero si no lo son entonces no se arriesguen mas de lo necesario.

**Natsuki: **De acuerdo Ein sama y gracias por preocuparse.

**Ein:**Y tu-_señalando a Mai- _se que solo nos hemos presentado pero si ellas dicen que tu eres mas fuerte y experimentada entonces te voy a pedir que las cuides mucho.

_Sin quererlo Ein se preocupo mas de la cuenta y su energía angelical aumento mucho, Natsuki y nao no la sentían porque aun no aprendían a hacerlo, pero Mai tenia la habilidad de sentir aquella energía y esta definitivamente era grande, tanto como para causarle un poco de presión, su rostro cambió y Ein notó el cambio y rápidamente bajó su energía._

_Mai no quiso hablar frente a Ein por lo que solo dijo._

**Mai: **No se preocupe, las cuidare mucho.

_Así las tres salieron de la casa Fugino, se dirigieron a su casa, tomaron lo necesario y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la casa de __Mai._

_En el camino Mai les habló a las chicas._

**Mai: **¿De donde conocen a esa tal Ein sama?

**Nao: **¿Por qué Mai? Es la hermana de Shizuru una mmm... se podría decir amiga de nosotras

**Mai: **¿Nunca han sentido nada cuando están con ella?

**Nao: **Bueno si, es una mujer muy hermosa por lo que a veces me pongo algo nerviosa pero…

**Mai: **No me refiero a eso nao chan, si no a una presencia media extraña.

**Nao: **No nunca lo hemos sentido. ¿Por que?

**Mai: **De acuerdo les contaré ¿Recuerdan la fiesta de hoy donde se dio presentación a Akira sama?

_Ambas asintieron_

**Mai: **Pues bien, ese grupo de ángeles se junta una vez cada 2 años para ir a cazar a Dromar, siempre es un líder diferente, la vez anterior yo era la líder del grupo, ese mismo grupo en el que ustedes estaban cuando fueron por la garra de Dromar, yo cometí un error al subestimar el poder de ese dragón, en ese tiempo Midori era la que venía después de mi en poder y ella me dijo que no era necesario que yo fuera con ustedes porque el nivel del grupo era muy alto, no se como pero me convenció. Le encargué a Midori el trabajo y ella reunió el grupo, en ese grupo aparte de ustedes iba mi novio y mi mejor amiga, trate de convencerlos de quedarse pero ambos eran muy obstinados y no me hicieron caso, el grupo de ustedes salió rumbo a su misión y yo me quedé muy preocupada, sabia el poder de los miembros pero no sabía el poder del dragón, cuando recibí la noticia de que el grupo fue derrotado me puse muy triste, maldije el día en que le ice caso a Midori, caí en una enorme depresión que duró casi 5 meses pero me levanté y fui capaz de sobreponerme, ya no volvería a cometer el mismo error, me puse a entrenar muy duro para participar en la cacería que se aproximaba y así me vengaría de Dromar.

Me dirigí a la mansión de los Serra nuevamente, este año coincidió que el mismísimo ángel de Serra lideraría la búsqueda así que me presenté, mi poder había aumentado por lo que me recibieron inmediatamente. Escogieron los miembros y se enviaron las invitaciones, la noche anterior a la fiesta conversé con Akira sama y ella me dijo que en esta ocasión buscábamos algo más, algo que dejó pendiente el grupo anterior, en un principio no caí en cuenta pero cuando me lo dijeron lo comprendí, buscan a las dos hijas del ángel del silencio… si el mismo que el grupo de Fumi y Miyu asesinaron.

_Las dos chicas que escucharon atentamente no lo podían creer, ellas habían formado parte del anterior grupo de caza __y también de del que asesinó a Shizuma, habían olvidado completamente ese acontecimiento y al recordarlo a Natsuki se le vino todo de nuevo a la mente, recordó exactamente las palabras de Shizuma antes de morir._

**Natsuki:** Yo participé en el grupo que le dio muerte a Shizuma, y es verdad, recuerdo que ella antes de morir menciono a su hija.

**Mai: **Pues se enteraron de eso y de que las dejamos escapar y ahora las buscan.

**Natsuki:**¿Por qué?

**Mai: **¿Sabes cuantos grupos han intentado cazar a Dromar?

**Natsuki: **No, ¿Cuántos?

**Mai: **10 sumando este, mi grupo que fue el anterior fue derrotado por Dromar pero los 8 anteriores fueron derrotados por shizuma

**Nao: **¡¿Queee?

**Mai: **Así como lo oyes,

**Natsuki:**¿Pero como es posible?

**Mai: **Era muy poderosa Natsuki, tanto como para derrotarme, pero ella siempre peleaba en la entrada de la caverna de Dromar, por eso el ataque fue enviado a su casa para pillarla por sorpresa, el tema de sus hijas también nos ayudo bastante, ya que estaba preocupada y no pudo pelear con todo su poder. Te aclaro que la orden de atacar su hogar fue de Alissa no mía, yo pensaba atacar la caverna directamente pero con lo que te conté de Midori pues ellas tomaron gran parte de las decisiones

**Natsuki: **Pero es no me aclara por que las buscan

**Mai: **Por que tienen miedo que alguna de ellas aya heredado los poderes de su madre y ahora nos impida el paso a la caverna de Dromar

**Natsuki: **¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con Ein sama?

**Mai: **Hoy cuando fuimos a su casa sentí una energía muy poderosa cuando tome su mano, es una energía muy fuerte y no creo que sea de un humano, por eso creo que ella tiene algo de ángel, si es así entonces el resto del equipo de Arika la buscara a ella y a su hermana

**Natsuki: **¿Para que?

**Mai: **Para evitar que interfiera con nuestra batalla con Dromar.

**Natsuki: **¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Me estas diciendo que en estos momentos podrían estas cazando a Ein sama y nosotros estamos prácticamente permitiéndolo?

**Mai: **Es así Natsuki, recibí la orden de entrenarte y ellos se harían cargo de encontrar a las hijas de shizuma

**Natsuki: **¡Nos regresamos!

**Mai: **No puedo permitirlo, si ayudas a esa mujer, serás considerada traidora y te cazaran también junto con la pequeña nao

**Natsuki: **Pero no puedo dejar a Ein sama a su suerte y mucho menos a Shizuru.

**Mai: **Tranquila Natsuki, por lo que pude percibir el poder de esa mujer es bastante grande, creo que podrá escapar con vida-_estas palabras a Natsuki casi la mataron de susto-_y su hermana no creo que sea cazada ya que si Ein heredo los poderes de su madre entonce Shizuru no debería presentar ningún riesgo.

_Las palabras de __Mai tranquilizaron a Natsuki y a nao, era cierto, solo buscarían a Ein pero podría escapar por lo que se tranquilizaron un poco._

**Natsuki: **Está bien Mai pero quiero que por lo menos una de nosotras se devuelva a buscar información.

**Mai: **No te preocupes, yo iré mañana temprano a ver el estado de la situación, les prometo que si hay algo extraño les avisaré.

**Natsuki: **De acuerdo Mai y gracias.

**Mai: **No hay de que, ahora necesitamos llegar pronto a mi hogar.

**Nao: Natsuki:** OK

_En otro lugar a Shizuru se le había echo tardísimo, llegó a su casa muy tarde y encontró a su hermana sentada en un sillón esperándola._

**Ein: **¡Shizuru chan! ¿Por qué bienes tan tarde? Me tenías preocupada.

**Shizuru****: **Lo siento oneesama pero me distraje hablando y ya vez se me izo muy tarde.

**Ein:**Bueno, eso no es importante, hoy vinieron Natsuki y nao, pero además trajeron a otra persona.

**Shizuru:**¿Otra persona?

**Ein: **Así es, más bien dicho, otro ángel, se llama Mai y no dijo que ángel era pero al parecer es más poderosa que ellas, creo que algo están tramando.

**Shizuru: **Me preocupas oneesama, ¿Qué estarán tramando?

**Ein: **No lo se, pero me dijeron que venían a despedirse, que tenían una misión muy importante y que se irían por 2 meses, no me quisieron decir de la misión pero me preocupa.

Además, cuando estuve hablando con ellas, estoy segura que Mai sintió mi energía, pero no dijo nada, tengo un mal presentimiento Shizuru, me preocupa que descubran quienes somos y vengan por nosotras.

**Shizuru: **A mi también, aunque la verdad no creo que Natsuki y nao se atreverían a hacernos daño, recuerda que me protegieron.

**Ein: **Lo se Shizuru, pero ellas aún no saben percibir la energía, por otro lado creo que hay alguien sobre ellas, incluso sobre Mai y ellas pueden estar buscándonos.

**Shizuru: **Pero ¿Por qué nos buscarían a nosotras?

**Ein: **De acuerdo, te lo explicare, es una historia un poco extensa así que escúchame.

_**Flash back**_

_Cuando tú tenías 8 años y yo 10, un día que mi madre venía llegando de sus salidas nocturnas le pregunte algo._

**Ein: **Mamá, ¿cuando podré salir con tigo en las noches?, me preocupa que andes sola y que te pueda pasar algo.

**Shizuma****:** Ara, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo me puedo cuidar muy bien sola, la que aún necesita de tus cuidados es tu hermana ya que ella aún es pequeña.

**Ein: **Pero madre, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, ya estoy grande y me gustaría que conversáramos las dos.

**Shizuru: **MMM mi bebé ya está grande Jajajajaja

**Ein: **¡Mamá!

**Shizuma: **Ara Ein Chan no te exaltes solo fue una pequeña broma, bien, de que quieres hablar, hay cosas que creo que ya estás lista para saber.

**Ein: **Bueno, lo que más me gustaría saber es sobre nuestro padre.

_Mi madre quedo un poco pensativa pero luego me respondió._

**Shizuma: **Bien, es algo un poco difícil de explicar pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que no me odies por lo que vas a oír

**Ein: **Nunca podría odiarte mamá

**Shizuma: **Entonces aquí voy hija, primero te contaré que hago por las noche, hay un lugar en el bosque llamado "La caverna de Dromar" es un lugar donde habita una poderoso dragón que se encarga de cuidar ese bosque y de darle vida, desde que yo era pequeña siempre tuve la misión de cuidar ese lugar, hasta el día de hoy lo ago por eso salgo por las noches a vigilarlo, algún día las llevaré para que lo conozcan.

Bueno un día me dirigía a la caverna de Dromar pero el llanto de un bebé me detuvo, cuando me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el llanto, encontré a una pequeña de unos 2 años de edad que dormía al lado de un bebé recién nacido, al principio no sabía que hacer pero luego se me ocurrió llevarlas con migo, yo sentí en la mas grandecita la energía de ángel por lo que creí que la mejor decisión era presentarlas a Dromar así que las llevé y las presenté.

Dromar me dijo que probablemente hayan sido abandonadas ahí y que eran seres inocentes que se merecían de una familia que las cuidara y las amara por lo que me pidió… no, no me pidió, me exigió que me hiciera cargo de los dos bebés, al principio me asuste, ¿Qué haría yo con dos bebés?, ni siquiera me había casado, es mas ni siquiera estaba comprometida, si me hacía cargo de los bebés nadie querría estar con migo, todos me rechazarían al pensar que tenía dos hijos por lo que la idea me aterraba, pero eran tan hermosos y se veían tan necesitados que disperse mis dudas y le prometía a Dromar que serían mis hijas.

**Ein: **¿Eso quiere decir que somos adoptadas?

_Una lagrima se dejo caer por el hermoso rostro de nuestra madre_

**Shizuma: **Así es, por eso te pedí que no me odiaras

**Ein: **Nunca… nunca podría odiarte, por favor mama no llores

**Shizuma: **Perdóname hija, continuaré con la historia.

Las adopte y les puse sus nombres, al principio creí que esto estaba mal, pero a medida que ustedes comenzaron a crecer sentí que ya no necesitaba de un hombre a mi lado y que ustedes serían lo mas importante para mi así que las e cuidado y amado como si fueran mis propias hijas hasta ahora, por eso no quiero que vayan con migo a la caverna de Dromar, desde hace algunos años han empezado a enviar grupos a cazar a Dromar, aparecen cada cierto tiempo y por eso no me gustaría que ustedes fueran victimas de ellos.

**Ein: **Entiendo mamá, me gustaría conocer a Dromar directamente pero si tu crees que aún no es el momento entonces no insistiré.

**Shizuma: **Gracias Ein yo... yo quería saber si puedo seguir llamándote hija, es que ahora que sabes las verdad yo…

**Ein: **¿Qué pregunta es esa mama?, siempre serás mi madre y la de Shizuru, aunque en estos momentos creo que no es muy buena idea decírselo porque aún es pequeña y no lo entenderá.

**Shizuma: **Tienes razón, por lo pronto será mejor que la deje crecer jajajaja

**Fin del flash back**

**Ein: **¿Lo comprendes ahora?

_Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de __Shizuru, había sido mucha información y en muy poco tiempo._

**Shizuru: **¡Dios oneesama!, al parecer olvidaron contarme muchas cosas-_lo dijo con tono algo molesto- _pero bueno, comprendo que nuestra madre lo ocultara, quizás era algo que le dolía recordar.

**Ein: **No fue que te lo ocultara Shizuru, solo que nunca encontró el momento para decírtelo

**Shizuru:**Bueno, no podría odiar a mi madre, la amo igual que a ti solo que me tomaron por sorpresa todas estas cosas.

**Ein: **Lo se shizu chan… volviendo al tema que nos compete mas en este momento, tengo la impresión de que nos buscan, la misión que mi madre tenía era cuidar la caverna de Dromar y nosotras somos sus hijas, por lo que deben pensar que también protegemos la caverna.

**Shizuru:**¿Y acaso no es así?

**Ein:**Si es así Shizuru, pero esta será nuestra primera batalla para defenderle, recuerda que nuestra madre lo hacía antes.

**Shizuru: **Es verdad, nuestra madre fue asesinada hace exactamente 2 años, debería estar próxima la cacería.

**Ein: **Así es, por eso creo que debemos irnos de este lugar, Shizuru, prepara solo lo necesario, nos vamos.

**Shizuru: **De acuerdo oneesama.

_Después de la conversación __Shizuru empaco en un pequeño bolso de mano solo las cosas necesarias, Ein izo lo mismo y se prepararon para salir, justo en ese momento la puerta de su casa fue derribada y tres ángeles se presentaron delante de ellas._

**Arika****: **¡No se muevan!, si no oponen resistencia no le haremos daño.

_Ein rápidamente puso a su hermana a sus espaldas._

**Ein: **¡Maldición! Nos tardamos mucho.

**Arika:**Así es, pretendían huir pero no se los permitiremos.

**Ein:**¿Por qué? Nosotras no le hemos daño a nadie, ni siquiera nos hemos metido con ustedes, así que déjennos en paz.

**Yukariko: **¡Silencio!, esas no son formas de hablarle a Arika sama-_Materializó su arma la cual era un arco y apunto directo a la cabeza de Ein-_

**Arika:**Tranquila Yukariko- _Yukariko bajó su arco- _ustedes son ángeles, e sentido su energía desde el día en que llegué a esta ciudad, pero no me parece conocerlas, tú-_señalando a Ein-_ no parece que fueras una novata por lo que debes tener un nombre característico.

**Ein:**Vaya, eres muy observadora, es verdad soy un ángel y tengo un nombre pero no te lo diré a menos que tu te identifiques primero.

**Arika: **MMM me parece algo razonable que conozcas mi nombre ya que yo invadí tu casa y seré yo quien te capture, soy Arika Yumemiya, el ángel de Serra, tu turno.

**Ein:**Mi nombre es Ein Fugino, el ángel del silencio.

**Shizuru:**¡Oneesama!

**Ein: **Lo siento Shizuru Chan, pero no negaré lo que soy ante nadie, menos contra ellas.

**Arika: **¿Fugino?, justo lo que buscábamos, no pensé que sería tan fácil encontrarte, lo siento pero debes venir con nosotras.

**Ein:**¿Por que razón?

**Arika:**Por que no queremos arriesgarnos a que nuestra misión fracase.

**Ein:**Si se refieren a Dromar entonces les diré que no existe la posibilidad de que lo derroten.

**Arika: **Quizás tengas razón, pero prefiero comprobarlo directamente

**Ein: **Para ser tan pequeña tienes muchas agallas, de acuerdo, iré con ustedes sin resistirme pero con una condición.

**Arika: **Habla

**Ein: **Que dejen ir a mi hermana, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

**Arika: **¡Nina!

**Nina****:** A la orden.

_El tercer ángel rápidamente tomo a __Shizuru por los hombros y le puso su espada en el cuello._

**Ein:**¿Pero que hacen?

**Arika:**Nada, solo comprobamos que no sea una amenaza, esta bien, puesto que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar entonces creo que la dejaremos libre. Pero tú tienes que venir con nosotras por las buenas.

**Ein:**De acuerdo-_ Ein corrió y abrazó a Shizuru y le susurró al oído-_ está bien pequeña, no llores, vete de aquí y avísale a Dromar que en dos meses irán a cazarlo para que esté preparado.

_La muchacha lloraba, no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente ante aquellas que se llevaban a su hermana por lo que solo pudo asentir y llorar._

_Ein acarició su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shizuru para luego añadir en voz alta._

**Ein: **Nos veremos pronto Shizuru.

_Así Ein salio custodiada por Arika, Yukariko y Nina, mientras __Shizuru estaba arrodillada llorando sin saber que hacer._

_Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas mientras Shizuru lloraba a mares hasta que se detuvo, secó sus hermosos ojos y salió del lugar con rumbo desconocido_

**Shizuru: **Oneesama entrenaré, yo te liberaré de ellas y protegeré a Dromar en tu ausencia, lo juro.

_Mai llegaba a su caza con sus dos nuevas discípulas, era una torre blanca en medio de un hermoso valle, bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta de la torre, se había echo de noche por lo cual las luces de la torre estaba encendidas, tocaron la puerta y un chico salio a recibirlas._

**Takumi****: **Bienvenida oneechan

**Mai: **Gracias Takumi, te presento a Natsuki y a Nao, ellas vienen a entrenar con migo y se quedaran durante un tiempo.

**Takumi: **¿Hasta que vayan por ese maldito dragón que asesinó a Akira verdad?

**Mai: **Así es, perdón chicas, no les e presentado a mi hermano Takumi.

**Nao: Natsuki: **Mucho gusto Takumi,

**Takumi:**Lo mismo digo, espero y nos llevemos bien.

**Nao: **Muchas gracias.

**Mai: **Bueno chicas, es tiempo de que descansen, mañana Takumi les dará las indicaciones para comenzar su entrenamiento mientras que yo iré temprano a wind para ver la situación de Ein y su hermana

**Nao: **Te lo agradecemos Mai

_Mai las acompañó a sus respectivas habitaciones y se dirigió a la suya a descansar._

_En la mansión Serra Ein era llevada a una habitación especial, era un cuarto lindo y cómodo pero en el subterráneo solo había una puerta y era custodiada fielmente por guardias, además tenía unos brazaletes en sus muñecas los cuales le impedían utilizar sus poderes, se sentó en su cama al minuto apareció una mujer que ella conocía muy bien._

**Ein: **¿Así que te has aliado con ellas también?, me lo hubiese esperado de cualquier persona menos de ti Haruka

**Haruk****a: **Perdóname Ein sama, yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar, no tenía idea que tu serías la sucesora del ángel del silencio.

**Ein: **No creo esa mentira, debiste suponer que nos buscarían a nosotras aunque no supieras si era o no el ángel del silencio ya que somos las hijas de shizuma

**Haruka: **Lo se, pero me presionaron mucho para participar en esta búsqueda, además le prometieron a Yukino que si me convencía para ayudarlas entonces ya no tendría que volver a participar en ninguna otra misión.

**Ein: **¿Quién es Yukino?

_Haruka se sonrojó _

**Haruka: **Es una amiga muy especial para mí

**Ein: **¿Y por que debe participar en esto?

**Haruka: **Te lo contaré, su familia siempre fue muy pobre, cuando ella nació sus padres no tenían los recursos para mantenerla así que la iban a dar en adopción, pero antes de que eso sucediera la madre de Arika sama llego con sus padres y les ofreció una suma de dinero considerable, el suficiente para que vivieran como reyes durante mucho tiempo, solo que la condición era que la pequeña que había nacido con poderes angelicales les sirviera de por vida. Como te acabo de explicar ellos necesitaban ese dinero y amaban a su hija por lo que no pudieron negarse ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder tenerla con ellos y además poder darle un buena vida, pero apenas ella creció y cumplió la edad de 10 años comenzaron a buscarla y a entrenarla, participó en muchas misiones por las cuales recibía fuertes sumas de dinero, pero estaba condenada a participar de todas las cacerías y misiones que le fueran asignadas aun siendo una novata.

Hace dos años, una semana antes de que asesinaran a la tía shizuma, llegaron a mi casa dos ángeles, uno de ellos era Yukino, el otro se llamaba Takeda, el chico era el estaba encargado de la misión de llevarme a mi y a mis padres a la mansión Serra, Yukino solo estaba en entrenamiento pero ella fue la encargada de llevarme a mi, la explicación que nos dieron era que un enorme dragón atacaría ese lugar y a mis padre y a mi nos pareció valida la explicación, a mis padres les dieron dinero y les regalaron una casa en la ciudad, a mi me ofrecieron quedarme en la mansión y entrenarme.

**Ein:**¿O sea que te mintieron y te dijeron que un dragón atacaría nuestras casas?

**Haruka:**Si, a la semana me enteré de que el dragón había asesinado a la tía shizuma y que ustedes habían huido, lloré mucho por la tía ya que yo la quería como si fuera mi segunda madre pero me sentí mejor al saber que ustedes habían logrado escapar y que posiblemente estaban vivas. Después de eso mi vida no fue mala, me atendían bien, y me entrenaban muy duramente lo que me agradaba, tenia la facultad de poder visitar a mis padres cuando yo quisiera y de no sentirme prisionera, pero el recuerdo de ustedes y el de la tía me ponían mal así que había veces en las que lloraba por su recuerdo, en esos momentos Yukino me consolaba y me demostraba que ella estaba siempre para mi, incluso habían ocasiones en las que se quedaba con migo en las noches para consolarme y darme ánimos… por favor no pienses mal, pero así fue como nos conocimos y desde entonces nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

**Ein: **Entiendo Haruka, no puedo culparte, pero si debo decirte la verdad…

**Haruka: **No es necesario Ein sama, yo ya conocí la verdad, no fue el dragón el que asesinó a mi tía ni el que atacó nuestra pequeña villa sino que fue el grupo de Mai, el ángel oscuro, cuando lo supe me llené de rabia y fui a pedir explicaciones, pero aunque no lo creas me derrotaron y me amenazaron diciéndome que si no me calmaba los que pagarían las consecuencias serían mis padres.

**Ein: **Ya veo, ¿pero tú te hiciste más fuerte desde entonces verdad? Podrías liberarme y entre las dos podríamos vencerles, creo que es una buena posibilidad.

**Haruka: **Lo pensé mucho Ein sama pero me temo que debemos desistir, esos brazaletes que llevas no puedo quitártelos por la fuerza ya que fueron hechos por el ángel herrero, solo la llave puede abrirlos y la tiene Arika, por otro lado ella cuenta con dos subordinadas que están dispuestas a pelear por ella…

**Ein: **Pero solo son dos y tú podrías vencerlas, siento tu energía y creo que eres muy fuerte.

**Haruka: **Es verdad, cuando me enfrenté por Arika para pedirle las explicaciones correspondientes, pude sostener una pelea ajustada con ella.

**Ein:**¿Ves? Tú puedes lograrlo Haruka, sácame de aquí y nos vengaremos juntas.

**Haruka: **Logré mantener una batalla pero apareció alguien que jamás espere que fuera como es, ¿recuerdas a una rubia de cabello corto?

**Ein:**Si

**Haruka: **Bueno, se llama Yukariko Sanada, el ángel de piedad, pero de piedad no tiene nada y sus poderes son increíbles, diría que es por bastante mas poderosa que Arika sama, ella es la razón por la cual no podemos hacer nada en este momento.

**Ein:**¡Rayos! ¿Y esa tal Nina también es poderosa?

**Haruka: **Así es, aunque al igual que Arika sama aún es pequeña y sus poderes no han madurado, podría decir que Yukariko es el enemigo más temible en este momento y me duele decirlo pero no puedo con ella aun. Si tan solo tuviera ayuda de otro ángel podríamos hacerles frente, ¿Qué tal Shizuru?

**Ein: **No Haruka, prefiero quedarme encerrada de por vida en una celda que ver pelear a mi hermana.

**Haruka: **Ya veo, la amas tanto que no permitirías que le pasara nada.

**Ein: **Dejémoslo así Haruka, es verdad que la amo por eso no quiero que luche.

**Haruka: **Pero ¿sabe ella que estás aquí?

**Ein: **No lo sabe y espero que no lo sepa, encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí pero no te impacientes.

**Haruka: **De acuerdo Ein sama, pero te recuerdo que solo faltan dos meses para la cacería y si no hacemos algo ellas llegarán a Dromar.

**Ein: **Es verdad, por eso te digo que debemos ser pacientes.

**Guardia****: **Haruka Sama! Arika sama la espera en la sala central.

**Haruka: **¡Enseguida voy!

**Ein: **Bueno Haruka, es mejor que te vayas, así no levantaremos sospechas.

**Haruka:**Es verdad, ten-_entregándole un papel-_ son las reglas que debes seguir mientras permanezcas aquí, las escribí para no tener que decírtelas y así pudiéramos hablar, eso fue lo que le dije a Arika sama así que espero las leas para que no nos metamos en problemas.

**Ein: **Muchas gracias, sabes que siempre te quise como una hermana, por eso es mejor que te vayas para que no te metas en líos

**Haruka: **Lo se, se que me quieres como una hermana-_ se acerca a Ein y le da un beso en los labios-_

**Ein: **¡Haruka! ¿Qué fue eso?

**Haruka:**Tu me quieres como una hermana y lo se, pero tu también sabes que yo te amo de otra forma.

_Ein apartó la mirada y le dirigió unas dulces palabras a Haruka._

**Ein:**Lo se Haruka, y lo siento de verdad pero no puedo corresponderte, te vi crecer al igual que a Shizuru por lo que no puedo verte de otra forma y tu lo sabes.

_Unas lágrimas traidoras corrieron por las mejillas de Haruka._

**Haruka: **Lo se, siento lo del beso pero no pude evitarlo, será mejor que me vaya para no levantar sospechas, yo misma vendré a dejarte la comida, no te preocupes que estaré alerta para que nada malo te pase.

**Ein: **Gracias Haruka, nos vemos.

_Haruka salió de la habitación de Ein, estaba feliz de volver a verla aunque le hubiese gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, en el cuarto, Ein se puso a leer las reglas que le habían dado y a pensar en una buena forma de escapar de aquél lugar._

**Arika: **¿Le has dicho las reglas?

**Haruka: **Claro Arika sama, una por una -_una sonrisa que nadie notó se dibujó en los labios de Haruka-_

_A la mañana siguiente Mai salió rápidamente a la ciudad, entró a la mansión Serra y encontró a Arika y a Nina ha blando animadamente._

**Mai: **Buenos días Arika sama, Nina Sama

**Arika: **Buenos días Mai Sama,

**Mai: **E venido a por información de la misión.

**Arika: **Todo ha salido bien, hemos capturado al ángel del silencio y la tenemos en una de nuestras habitaciones. ¿Desea ir a verla?

**Mai: **La verdad prefiero no hacerlo, solo quería saber su nombre

**Arika: **Se llama Ein Fugino.

**Mai: **Y su hermana ¿Qué pasó con ella?

**Arika: **A ella la dejamos escapar, ya que de esa forma Ein no puso resistencia.

**Nina: ¿**No crees que fue un poco arriesgado?

**Arika: **No, Nina izo la prueba, aunque tiene poderes de ángel no podría hacernos daños, es… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Débil

**Mai: **Sabes que no es bueno juzgar al libro por su cubierta ¿verdad?

**Arika: **Pues no creo que hayamos cometido un error, tenemos a la que buscábamos así que no hay de que preocuparse.

**Mai: **De acuerdo, yo también quería informarles que ya tengo a las dos muchachas, empezaremos el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

**Arika: **Eso me alegra, recuerda que solo tenemos dos meses para que se hagan fuertes

**Mai: **Si lo se, pero se ve que las niñas tienen mucho potencial.

**Arika:**Eso espero, confiaré en tu juicio ya que me has demostrado ser muy competente

**Mai: **Gracias Akira sama, bueno me despido

**Arika: **A dios Mai sama.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 El despertar.**

_El tiempo pasó y ya llevaban un mes de entrenamiento, las chicas demostraban tener mucho potencial, tanto así que nao ya se había decidido por el elemento rayo y Natsuki había pulido sus habilidades hasta el punto de ser casi tan poderosa como Mai, su poder se había multiplicado y su dominio del elemento frío era impresionante, Mai estaba sorprendida, no entendía que esas dos chicas que solo llevaban un mes entrenando fueran tan buenas._

_Por su parte Natsuki pensaba en Shizuru y en como le estaría yendo, cuando recibieron la noticia de la captura de Ein se preocuparon pero Mai les dijo que no lo hicieran por que en la mansión la trataban bien._

_Aún sabiendo esto Natsuki no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru, cada día que comenzaba su entrenamiento ella pensaba en ir a buscarla al terminar pero cuando terminaba el agotamiento era tan grande que desistía, no sabía que hacer, poco le faltó decirle a Mai que dejaría el entrenamiento y que se iría pero no podía hacerlo, indirectamente le debían un favor a Mai pero aún así lo pensaba._

_Nao se estaba puliendo, Mai la había recomendado ante Arika y todos los demás como el ángel de relámpagos y al mostrar sus poderes había sido aceptada, ella también pensaba en las Fujino pero al revés de Natsuki, pensaba en la castaña que estaba encerrada y en que todo estuviera bien, hace poco la había visto pero Ein le dijo que no se preocupara ya que la estaban tratando bien y su encierro solo duraría un mes mas por lo que se quedó tranquila. Nao pensaba en hacerse mas poderosa porque no quería que se volviera a repetir lo que le había sucedido a Ein, ella la amaba pero le daba miedo decírselo ya que temía ser rechazada, mantenía las esperanzas de algún día no muy lejano poder confesarle a Ein lo que sentía._

_En la celda las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, solo que Haruka le había pedido permiso exclusivo a Arika para hacerse cargo de todas las necesidades de Ein, recordemos que Haruka también amaba a Ein desde mucho antes pero Ein siempre le decía lo mismo, por lo que Haruka se apenaba mucho, aún así tampoco perdía las esperanzas de poder tenerla para ella, en ese tiempo incluso se había distanciado de Yukino, toda su atención la dirigía a la castaña pero aún así Ein no aflojaba._

_Así pasó el tiempo, Ein y Haruka habían echo un plan para poder escapar el mismo día de la cacería y así poder ir a ayudar al dragón, este consistía en que cuando fueran de camino a la caverna de Dromar Haruka volvería a la mansión, ya tenía la información de donde Arika guardaba la llave de los brazaletes de Ein por lo que sería fácil liberarla, además Arika no sabía que Ein y Haruka se conocían desde hace tiempo por lo que no sospecharía si Haruka volvía a la mansión, era un plan simple pero que analizaron muy cuidadosamente, las cosas podían resultar y si era así entonces llevarían a cavo su venganza, el único problema era la dichosa Yukariko, sus poderes se habían incrementado ya que nunca dejaba de entrenar, al parecer se había ido durante un tiempo a un lugar muy peligroso y se había vuelto muy fuerte, si lograban salir de la mansión debían evitarla a toda costa._

**Arika:**¿Cómo te ha ido en la torre de la insolencia?

**Yukariko: **Muy bien Arika sama, e aumentado mi poder y también logre subir un piso mas

**Arika****: **Eso es impresionante, la última vez que fuimos solo pudimos llegar al piso 10

**Yukariko: **Así es, pero esta ves logré subir al piso 11 ahí pude mejorar mis habilidades.

**Arika: **¿Y por que no intentaste subir al piso 12?

**Yukariko: **Por que en el piso 11 vive un demonio muy poderoso que me bloqueó el paso, si me hubieses acompañado podríamos haber pasado.

**Arika: **No gracias, recuerda que cuando llegamos al piso 10 nos dieron enorme paliza así que por ahora prefiero quedarme y entrenar en un lugar un poco menos exigente

**Yukariko: **Me parece bien.

**Arika: **Bueno, te sugiero que descanses y cures esas heridas, ya queda menos de un mes para la batalla con Dromar y créeme, ese dragón es bastante mas duro que las palomitas de la torre de la insolencia.

**Yukariko: **Lo se Arika sama, me iré a ver a Youko y luego descansaré, me retiro.

**Arika: **De acuerdo.

_El tiempo pasó muy rápido, el día de la cacería estaba próximo y ya se habían reunido todos en la mansión Serra, ese día dormirían ahí, partirían muy temprano en la mañana. Nao no quería ir, ya que le dolía el hecho de lastimar al dragón que Ein tanto protegía pero Natsuki si quería ir, tenía deseos de venganza, ese dragón le había quitado a su sempai y no se lo perdonaría, con ese pensamiento se fueron a la cama, debían descansar por lo que se quedaron dormidas rápidamente._

_A la mañana siguiente se reunieron todos en el centro de la mansión._

**Arika:**Bueno a llegado el gran día, hoy iremos por nuestra primera llave y también por la cabeza de Dromar el desterrador, ¿Hay alguien que tenga algo que decir?

**Nao: **Yo-_levanto la voz tímidamente-_ yo tengo miedo, fui testigo de la misión hace 2 años y me aterra el hecho de enfrenarme nuevamente a ese dragón.

**Arika: **MMM pues creo que es valido tu miedo ángel relampagueante, pero te aseguro que no seremos derrotados esta vez, tenemos un equipo 10 veces más poderoso que el anterior y te aseguro que saldremos victoriosas.

**Nao:**Como diga Arika sama.

**Arika: **Bueno, ya que está aclarado ese asunto y nadie mas tienen algo que decir entonces yo les informaré lo siguiente, llevaremos al ángel del silencio con nosotros, ya que Nao Chan teme involucrarse en la lucha entonces ella será la encargada de llevarla y de no dejar que escape, llevara unos grilletes hechos por el ángel herrero por lo que no podrá volar ni usar sus poderes así que no será tarea difícil para ti nao.

_A nao no le cabía la felicidad en el pecho, llevaría a su _ _amada con ella y la protegería y aún mejor, no tenía que participar en la batalla._

**Haruka: **No estoy de acuerdo-_Dijo Haruka viendo como su plan se arruinaba-_ no debemos llevar carga extra, necesitaremos a todos los ángeles para luchar contra el dragón.

**Arika: **Esta decisión ya fue tomada con anticipación Haruka sama por lo que no hay marcha atrás.

**Haruka: **Pero…

**Arika: **Lo siento Haruka sama, no me retractare ¡Tráiganla!

_Dos guardias llegaron a la sala y en medio de ellos venía Ein, miró a Haruka con cara de fracaso y una mirada de "lo intentamos", al verla a Haruka se le partió el corazón pero tubo que guardar las lagrimas, si alguien se enteraba podrían encerrarlas a las dos y eso no sería bueno._

_Nao la vio y rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, al ver esto Haruka se mordió los labios molesta y solo guardó silencio._

**Arika: **Bien ¡en marcha!

_El grupo que se dirigió a la caverna de Dromar estaba compuesto por: Arika, Yukariko, Haruka, Mai, Natsuki, Nina, Nao, Yukino y Ein. A las afueras de la ciudad emprendieron el vuelo, Nao abrazó muy fuerte a Ein cosa que la castaña sintió pero prefirió no decir nada, no estaba en posición de hacerlo así que en silencio se dejó llevar. Durante el trayecto Nao le acariciaba el cabello y la trataba como si fuera de cristal, esto a Ein la ponía algo incomoda, ya que veía a Haruka y su semblante denotaba tristeza._

_Volaron alrededor de tres horas cuando por fin comenzaron a bajar, llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y como esperaban nadie les impedía el paso._

**Nao: **¿Es necesario que entremos con Ein sama? Me parece peligroso que ella entre y no pueda defenderse

**Yukariko: **Llevémosla con nosotras, ella era la encargada de proteger este lugar así que no creo que la ataquen

**Nao: **De acuerdo-_no muy convencida-_ Lo siento Ein sama vamos.

**Ein: **Tranquila pequeña, ordenes son ordenes.

_Todas se dirigieron al interior de la cueva, llegaron a las estancias de cabrio y este las detuvo_

**Cabrio: **Así que ya llegan.

_Todas se pusieron en posición de batalla pero cabrio volvió a hablar._

**Cabrio: **Tranquilas, no se apresuren, esta vez tengo órdenes de no detenerlas.

_Ein miró a cabrio y este le devolvió la mirada, solo con este hecho Ein entendió el mensaje, Dromar lo sabía, ella estaba capturada y el mismo quería liberarla._

**Yukariko: **Pues que bien, porque así no gastamos fuerzas en la batalla

**Cabrio: **Así es, hoy están de suerte, Dromar se encargara de ustedes el mismo.

**Natsuki:**Eso lo veremos.

**Cabrio: **Así es, lo verán, por favor síganme.

_Todas lo siguieron y llegaron al hermoso valle, todas quedaron maravilladas, era un lugar muy bello y enorme, parecía como si otro bosque viviera dentro de esa enorme cueva, un enorme lago con una roca en su centro y mucha fauna, muchos animales de diferentes especies habitaban el lugar._

**Cabrio: **Por favor esperen aquí, el los recibirá en seguida.

_Un fuerte rugido los alertó para que miraran al cielo, y una enorme sombra que se movía les indicó que Dromar se acercaba, cuando descendió aquellas que no lo conocían se impactaron mucho, era un hermoso dragón de color blanco, su cuerpo parecía muy duro ya que sus escamas brillaban como el mármol pulido y su rostro inspiraba mucho respeto, su cola era enorme y se notaba que la usaba como arma, se posó sobre la roca en medio del lago, abrió su boca y nuevamente, así como Natsuki y nao lo recordaba, un resplandor azul tomó a cabrio y este comenzó a hablar las palabras de Dromar._

**Dromar:** Veo que esta ves el grupo de ángeles que viene es bastante poderoso.

**Arika: **Así es, venimos por tu garra y por tu cabeza.

**Dromar: **¿Por mi cabeza? Eso es extraño, los que han venido antes solo se conformaban con mi garra, ¿Por qué quieren asesinarme?

**Natsuki:**Porque tu asesinaste a nuestros compañeros hace dos años y hoy queremos venganza.

**Dromar: **Jajajajaja ustedes dicen venir por venganza cuando fueron ustedes mismos quienes vinieron a atacarme sin motivos.

**Arika: **No nos interesan tus excusas, te mataremos y estamos decididas a cumplirlo.

**Dromar: **Así veo, incluso han secuestrado a la pequeña Ein, veo que mientras pasa el tiempo los ángeles se vuelven más cobardes, ¿Qué hicieron ahora? ¿La chantajearon amenazando a su hermana? Por que la vez anterior tuvieron que atacar a shizuma directamente en su casa para poder derrotarla, ¿no les parece que se pasan de cobardes?

**Arika: **¡Nadie nos llama cobardes!

**Dromar: **¿A si? ¿Quieren respeto? Entonces gánenselo en una batalla limpia y no con cobardías.

**Arika: **Eso te lo demostraremos ahora mismo Dromar

_Arika materializo su arma la cual era una lanza doble de color azul, al verlo los demás hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de nao._

**Ein: **¿No vas a luchar pequeña?

**Nao: **No Ein sama, tu proteges a ese dragón así que no podría lastimarlo,

_Ein bajó la cabeza y solo pudo articular un sutil_

**Ein: **Gracias…

_Arika se lanzó al ataque, de su lanza salió un poderoso rayo de luz, al verlo Dromar se cubrió con su ala, contraatacó con una poderosa bola de fuego la que fue absorbida fácilmente por Mai, Mai materializó en sus manos un bola de fuego negro y la lanzó al dragón, este la contrarrestó haciendo brillar sus ojos y una pared de agua se levantó del lago._

**Dromar: **Vaya, veo que hay alguien aquí que maneja el fuego negro.

**Mai: **Así es, tengo la habilidad de manejar el fuego negro y el fuego normal a mi antojo, al parecer te sorprende.

**Dromar: **No me sorprende, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

**Mai: **Habla

**Dromar: **¿Es solo negro de apariencia o también pones energía demoníaca en él?

**Mai: **Eso no te interesa.

**Dromar: **Vaya, al parecer no quieres que nadie sepa que te puliste en las artes demoníacas. Me pregunto ¿Si los ángeles que hacen eso son bien recibidos en su sociedad?

_Arika miró a Mai por unos segundos._

**Arika: **Mai sama, ¿Cuándo pensabas hablarnos de eso?

**Mai: **Lo siento Arika sama, pero no pensé que fuera importante.

**Arika: **Sabes que es importante, nosotros derrotamos demonios, no nos aliamos con ellos.

**Mai: **Pero yo no me alié con ellos, solo uso su poder para lograr un objetivo.

**Arika: **Pero ese objetivo no es exterminar demonios, ya que tu fuego negro como es bien sabido no funciona ni contra el demonio mas débil

**Mai: **Arika sama, hablemos después de derrotar a Dromar, estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo pero creo que este no es el momento para distracciones.

**Arika: **Es cierto, por esta ves te dejaré luchar pero hablaremos y tendrás que explicar muchas cosas.

**Mai: **Lo haré lo prometo, por ahora luchemos.

**Arika: **Bien.

_Mai volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego negro, Dromar la esquivó y se elevó por los aires, unos rayos de energía se juntaron en su boca y de ella salió un poderoso rayo, en ese momento Yukariko actuó, materializo su arma y con una flecha de fuego atacó al dragón, la flecha atravesó el rayo e impactó directo en Dromar explotando al contacto con el dragón, este cayó en picada al lago._

_Ein que veía como ocurría todo bajó la cabeza, no le agradaba ver a su gran amigo ser derrotado de esa forma, Nao solo pudo observarla ponerse triste ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería considerada una traición._

**Arika: **¡Nina! Hazte cargo del ángel del silencio, no quiero que alguien nos traicione y la libere.

**Nina: **¡Hai!

_Rápidamente Nina tomo ambas manos de Ein y Nao fue apartada, Natsuki al ver esto izo una mueca de molestia pero al ver que el dragón emergía del lago su furia creció._

_Haruka no levantó su arma contra el dragón, al igual que nao se entristecía por el hecho de que Ein sufría al verlo ser derrotado._

**Natsuki:**Maldito, eres muy resistente pero te acabaremos y pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi sempai.

_Natsuki levantó sus manos y de ellas se formó una gigantesca estaca de hielo, la lanzó a una velocidad impresionante sobre Dromar al que no le quedó otra que esquivarla, pero detrás de Dromar apareció Arika la que juntando mucha energía en sus manos logró devolver la estaca, esta le dio en la espalda al dragón y aunque no lo atravesó lo impactó tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo casi inconsciente._

**Dromar: **Vaya, hasta aquí e llegado.

**Natsuki: **Así es, esta vez pagaras por haber asesinado a mi sempai.

**Arika: **Esperen un momento, olvidan la garra.

**Natsuki:**Es verdad.

_Arika tomo su arma y cortó una garra del dragón la que se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta convertirse en un amuleto._

**Arika: **Ahora si, pueden vengarse de el como quieran.

**Ein: **¡Por favor deténganse! No lo lastimen mas, ya lo vencieron y no puede defenderse, lo lastimaron mucho y su venganza ya fue saldada.

_Mai se acercó a Ein le dio una cachetada que le dio vuelta el rostro._

**Mai: **¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Esta maldita bestia asesinó a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga, nada logrará que mi ira desaparezca.

_Materializó su arma que consistía en unos aros de fuego y se lanzó hacia el dragón cortándole la cola._

**Natsuki:**Es verdad, ese dragón me quitó a la única persona que se preocupó de cuidarnos a Nao y a mí, merece morir.

**Ein: **Vaya, me desilusionas, tu, la que pusiste tu vida en juego para salvar a una muchacha, ahora no muestras piedad ni aunque yo te lo este pidiendo.

**Natsuki:**Perdóname Ein sama pero debo vengarme, me esforcé todo este tiempo solo para esto.

_El dragón aunque muy adolorido intentó ponerse de pie._

**Arika: **¡Yukino!

**Yukino: **Si

_Yukino rápidamente materializó unas cadenas que sujetaron a Dromar al piso y le impidieron utilizar sus poderes nuevamente. Yukariko cargó su arco y lanzó una flecha de fuego que acabó con cabrio de un solo golpe, Dromar al verlo hizo un gesto de tristeza y solo se rindió, ya no podía mas, habían acabado con el y solo deseaba el golpe final._

_Natsuki clavó en las alas del dragón dos poderosas estacas de hielo las cuales atravesaron la dura piel y se clavaron al piso, Dromar rugió de dolor y su cabeza cayo al piso, ya no se lograba mantener y solo quería morir._

**Ein: **Bien echo Natsuki Chan, ahora te has vengado ¿verdad?, te desconozco Natsuki, y pensar que volviendo de esta misión saldríamos a cenar con nao y mi hermana.

**Natsuki:**Lo siento Ein sama, no podía perdonarlo.

**Arika: **Bien, nao y Haruka pueden darle el golpe de gracia.

**Haruka: **Me niego.

**Arika: **¡¿Qué?!

**Haruka: **Lo que escuchó Arika sama, no le daré el golpe de gracia a un ser que no puede defenderse.

**Mai: **De acuerdo, Nao Chan dale el golpe de gracia.

**Nao: **No lo haré, no levantare mi arma contra un ser indefenso y lastimado.

_Dromar ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad, había recibido tanto daño que nada lo sanaría, aunque no le dieran el golpe de gracia el moriría ya que estaba muy débil._

**Yukariko: **Bueno, quizás no sea necesario, será mejor así, morirá de dolor.-_cargo su arco y de el salieron tres flechas de hielo que se clavaron en sus patas, cargó de nuevo y esta ves se clavaron en el cuerpo, cargó nuevamente y le dio en la espalda, Dromar comenzó a sangrar muchísimo, ya no solo por su cola si no por cada orificio que le izo el ángel de piedad._

**Yukariko: **Arika sama, ya está terminado, podemos irnos.

**Arika: **Si, ya podemos irnos.

_El grupo se juntó y se agruparon para salir de la cueva al girarse a la salida vieron parada en ella a una hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, lloraba muy despacio pero el dolor que reflejaba era inmenso, Ein inmediatamente la reconoció._

**Ein: ¡**No mires esto, date la vuelta y sal de aquí Shizuru!

_Natsuki al escuchar el nombre se le vino el mundo encima, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para explicarle pero Shizuru pasó de ella y caminó hacia Dromar, cuando llegó al lado del ahora casi muerto dragón la misma hada que siempre anunciaba a Dromar apareció, Dromar utilizó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y usó su habilidad para tomar al hada y hablarle a Shizuru._

**Dromar: **Has venido pequeña, no sabes como te extrañé.

**Shizuru****: **Yo te e extrañado muchísimo, me vine lo mas rápido que pude pero al parecer me atrasé-_las lagrimas de los ojos de Shizuru se hacían mas frecuentes- _perdóname-_se dirigió a Ein-_ perdóname también por no ir a rescatarte.

**Ein: **No pasa nada, Haruka y nao me han tratado muy bien.

**Shizuru****: **Ya veo. !¿Nadie le dará el golpe final a Dromar?!-_dirigiéndose a todos-_

**Arika: **No, nadie quiere ensuciarse las manos con esa basura

**Shizuru****: **Ya veo-_dirigiéndose a Dromar- _¿Puedo hacerlo, darte lo que tanto deseas?

**Dromar: **Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

**Ein:-Shizuru****: **Adiós Dromar.

_Shizuru materializó su naginata y de un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza de Dromar, este desapareció lentamente dejando a Shizuru arrodillada y llorando_

**Yukariko: **Bueno, por lo menos no tuvimos que mancharnos las manos, vámonos.

**Ein: **Shizuru por favor cálmate. No llores, el volverá a nacer, y tu podrás verlo nuevamente, relájate y no llores mas, cálmate por favor, serénate pequeña, yo te amo y te haré compañía y volveremos a ser felices como antes, encontraremos nuevos amigos y te olvidaras de esto.

**Haruka: **¿Por qué tanto deseo de calmarla Ein sama?

**Ein: **Por que tiene que calmarse, no puede seguir así, esta muy dolida y alterada y eso es peligroso para ella.

**Arika: **Jajajajaja Solo déjala llorar ya se le pasará, vámonos.

_Ahora si se dieron la vuelta, tomaron a Ein y se la llevaron, planeaban soltarla en la mansión pero algo tomo el hombro de Arika, esta se dio vuelta y vio a Shizuru sujetar su hombro._

**Arika: **¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres vengarte por lo que le paso a esa cosa?

_De un segundo a otro la cara de Arika cambió, los ojos de Shizuru demostraban odio puro y sus alas sin ninguna explicación se volvían negras como la noche, algo pasaba y todos los presentes lo veían mas ninguno podía explicarlo, la ropa de Shizuru cambió a una ropa negra y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

**Shizuru****: **Vaya, al parecer se han divertido haciendo sufrir a esta basura

**Arika: **¿Quien eres tú?

**Shizuru****: **¿No me reconoces? Soy Shizuru la hermana de Ein, la hija del ángel del silencio y la protectora y amiga de Dromar.

**Ein: **¡Maldición Nao chan, Haruka chan, Natsuki chan huyan de aquí lo mas rápido posible!

**Shizuru****: **No es necesario, aunque debo decir que de las que nombraste solo no concordamos en una.

**Arika: **Ya basta, déjate de bromas y suéltame que tenemos que irnos.

**Shizuru****: **De acuerdo.

_Shizuru la soltó y todas salieron de la cueva, pero Shizuru ya se encontraba en la salida esperándolas._

**Shizuru****: **Hola otra vez, me preguntaba ¿Aquel dragón los entretuvo? Por que si no los entretuvo entonces me gustaría jugar con ustedes para entretenerlos.

**Arika: **Que desagradable…Nina

**Nina: **Hai

_Nina materializo un tridente de color azul se lanzó a velocidad de rayo a Shizuru pero esta se movió dejando pasar a Nina._

**Shizuru****: **Veo que aceptan, vamos allá.

_Nina se volvió a lanzar pero este vez Shizuru también se lanzó, de un movimiento rápido le sacó el tridente a Nina de las manos y le dio un golpe con la parte trasera de su naginata dejándola inconsciente, posteriormente se lanzó a Mai, pero esta alzo el vuelo y rápidamente le lanzó su fuego negro, pero Shizuru lo recibió directamente y no recibió ningún daño._

**Mai: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te afecto mi fuego negro?

_Pero Shizuru no esperaría a darle explicaciones, y atacó, Arika al ver esto tomó su arma y se lanzó a interceptarla pero el arma de Shizuru se alargó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo que la envió al suelo muy adolorida, todos se alertaron, Yukino rápidamente se apartó del lugar mientras que Yukariko expandía sus alas y cargaba su arco._

**Yukariko: **¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te mataré para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotras!

**Shizuru****: **¿Ara? ¿Me mataras? Pues solo hazlo y no lo digas, no vaya a ser que resultes ser una habladora

**Yukariko: **¡Maldita!

_Se elevó y comenzó a disparar flechas a mucha velocidad, Shizuru las esquivaba fácilmente por lo que Yukariko aumento la velocidad._

**Yukariko: **¿Solo eso sabes hacer, escapar?

**Shizuru****: **Y tú ¿no puedes apuntar correctamente? has fallado todo lo que has lanzado.

**Yukariko: **Ya veras

_Cargó su arco con tres flechas y las disparó a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta que detrás de Shizuru estaba parada Nao sosteniendo a Ein, sin dudas disparó y Shizuru esquivo las flechas las que se dirigieron a Nao y a Ein, nao se puso delante protegiendo a Ein pero Haruka materializó su Arma… mas bien dicho sus armas y desvió las flechas. _

**Shizuru****: **¡Maldita! Has atacado a mi hermana y a Nao, eso no te lo perdonaré-_se detuvo y levantó su mano en la cual una pequeña bolita de color negro se formó-_ Te recomiendo esquivar esto.

_Lanzó lo que tenía en su mano pero la velocidad que llevaba era increíble, tanta que Yukariko no pudo esquivarla, al impactar la pequeña bola negra se hundió en el cuerpo de Yukariko._

**Yukariko: **Jajájaja ¿Eso es todo?

**Shizuru****: **Si, y por lo que veo fuiste incapaz de esquivarlo-_ izo otra bolita y se la lanzó a la adolorida Arika- _Ahora sufrirán por haber hecho sufrir a mi hermana y a Dromar.

_Poco a poco Yukariko y Arika comenzaron a sufrir un dolor terrible en el lugar del impacto, tanto que se retorcían en el suelo._

**Shizuru****: **Lo que les lancé las matará pero poco a poco, sus cuerpos comenzarán a mancharse y cada día que pase aquella mancha se irá agrandando y el dolor intensificando, cuando su sangre esté completamente envenenada o mejor dicho cuando la mancha esté expandida por más del 80 % de su cuerpo entonces morirán, no se preocupen, avanza muy lento, pero a la ves el dolor será cada ves mas grande.

**Natsuki:**Espera Shizuru.

**Shizuru****: **¿Tú?

**Natsuki: **Así es, espera por favor, quítales eso.

**Shizuru****: **¿Te atreves a pedirmelo?, yo escuche como mi hermana te pedía que no torturaras a Dromar pero tu no escuchaste y te vengaste de él, ¿Por qué yo debería aceptar una petición que venga de ti?

**Natsuki: **Por que…_-se quedó callada, no hallaba que decir por lo que solo bajó la cabeza._

**Shizuru****: **Lo siento Natsuki pero no puedo escucharte…Ahora sufre

_Izo una lanza de hielo similar a la que Natsuki utilizaba y se la lanzó, Natsuki ni siquiera izo el intento de esquivarla y solo se dejó golpear por la lanza, cayendo al suelo muy herida pero conciente. _

_Shizuru descendió de donde estaba y se puso frente a Haruka con su arma empuñada._

**Haruka:** No se que decirte Shizuru chan, y se que con un simple "perdóname" no será suficiente pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

**Shizuru****: **¿De que te disculpas Haruka chan? No te vi levantar tus espadas contra Dromar y también protegiste a mi hermana… pero

_Movió su naginata y esta se alargó hasta unos arbustos, cuando regresó traía enredada a Yukino._

**Shizuru****: **Ella si merece ser castigada.

**Ein: **Espera Shizuru chan

**Shizuru****: **¿Qué sucede oneesama?

**Ein: **No le hagas daño, ella fue obligada a hacer lo que hizo, así que por favor déjala ir.

_Shizuru inmediatamente la soltó._

**Yukino: **Es verdad Shizuru san, me obligaron a venir y a capturar a Dromar con mis cadenas, se que actué mal pero para compensarte liberaré a tu hermana de los brazaletes.

**Ein:**¿Pero como lo harás, acaso no fueron hechos por el ángel herrero?

**Haruka: **Así es, pero Yukino es el ángel herrero y ella nunca hace solo un manojo de llaves para sus creaciones, no podíamos liberarte antes de esta forma por que se habrían dado cuenta y habría sido el fin, pero ahora no creo que haya peligro alguno.

_Yukino materializó su arma la cual era un enorme martillo, del mango del martillo colgaba una larga cadena y de los eslabones de la cadena colgaban muchísimas llaves, Yukino tomo una de ellas y abrió los brazaletes de Ein. _

**Ein: **Vaya sorpresa, muchísimas gracias Yukino san

**Yukino: **No hay de qué_-inconcientemente una mueca de tristeza se presentó en la cara de Yukino cuando le dirigió la mirada a Ein- _Es un honor poder serle de ayuda a la mujer que Haruka chan admira.

_Un incomodo silencio se formó, Ein miraba a Haruka y Yukino a Ein, Haruka estaba roja, fueron las palabras de Nao las que rompieron el silencio._

**Nao: **Iré a ver a Natsuki, está muy grave-_ se acercó a Natsuki y la tomo de la cabeza-_ ¿Estas bien?

**Natsuki: **No nao, estoy muy herida, me rompió muchos huesos y para serte sincera también me partió el alma con su odio, creo que merezco esto y mas

**Nao: **Guarda silencio Natsuki, estás muy mal, lo mejor es que no te esfuerces hasta que podamos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

**Natsuki: **¿Qué pasó con Mai?

**Nao: **Se encuentra viendo a las que resultaron más heridas, al parecer Shizuru no se dio cuenta que le faltó derrotar a Mai

**Natsuki: **Ni lo digas, por lo que veo aún no termina de castigarnos, solo que Ein sama la está distrayendo

**Nao: **Vaya, no pensé que Shizuru fuera así, no tuvo piedad con ustedes, pensé que era mas amable.

**Natsuki: **Ella es amable Nao, solo que está dolida.

**Nao: **Bueno descansa un poco mientras ayudo a Mai a llevarse a las heridas

**Shizuru****: **Esperen un momento, ¿Piensan que me e olvidado de la chica que lanza fuego negro?

_Al escucharlo Nao y Natsuki quedaron aterrorizadas, Mai era la única que aun estaba ilesa y eso significaba que Shizuru la trataría muy mal._

**Natsuki: **¡Huye Mai, Shizuru va por ti!

_Mai se apresuró a escapar pero Shizuru ya la tenía acorralada._

**Mai: **Espera, antes de que me ataques quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

**Shizuru****: **¿De que se trata?

**Mai: **¿Por qué mi fuego negro no te izo daño?

**Miyuki: **Yo te responderé, ¡Shizuru baja tu arma!

**Shizuru****: **¿Quien eres tú?

_Shizuru se volteó y la vio, era una mujer muy bonita, de cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos castaños, se dirigió a Shizuru y esta no supo el por qué pero inmediatamente bajó su arma._

**Miyuki: **Así me gusta Shizuru chan.

**Shizuru****: **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

**Miyuki: **Les contaré todo pero ahora deja que esa muchacha-_refiriéndose a Mai-_ se lleve a sus amigas.

**Shizuru****: **No puedo permitir eso, ellas deben pagar por lo que hicieron, asesinaron a Dromar y…

**Miyuki: **Ya pagaron suficiente, con la energía negra que les arrojaste a sus amigas es suficiente.

**Shizuru****: **Pero…

**Miyuki: **¡Ya basta! Por favor deja que se vayan.

**Shizuru****: **De acuerdo.

_La muchacha llegó junto con Shizuru a donde se encontraban Ein y las demás, Ein al verla la reconoció inmediatamente._

**Ein: **¿Qué haces aquí Rokujou Miyuki sama?

**Miyuki: **E sentido la derrota de Dromar y e venido a ver.

**Shizuru****: **¿Quién es ella oneesama?

**Ein: **Ella es…

**Miyuki: **Mucho gusto Shizuru chan, Mi nombre es Rokujou Miyuki, soy una muy buena amiga de tu madre, las conocí a ustedes cuando aún eran muy pequeñas por lo que dudo que te acuerdes de mi.

**Haruka: **¿También eres un ángel?

**Miyuki: **Así es, soy el ángel de platino, por favor guarden sus alas y sus armas, quiero que hablemos.

_Todas hicieron caso y guardaron sus alas, esa mujer inspiraba respeto, era mayor que ellas y tenía una presencia similar a la de Shizuma, _ _pero Shizuru no pudo guardar sus alas en ese momento, lo intentó mucho pero no lo consiguió._

**Miyuki: **No lo intentes más Shizuru.

**Shizuru****: **¿Por qué?, siempre e podido guardar mis alas, ¿Por qué ahora no puedo?

**Miyuki: **¿Acaso tus alas siempre han sido negras?

**Shizuru****: **¿Negras?-_En ese momento se percató, sus alas ya no eran las blancas y hermosas alas que siempre había tenido, ahora eran de un negro intenso que le causaba confusión._

**Shizuru****: **Es verdad, mis alas son de color negro, no lo entiendo, es primera vez que me pasa.

**Ein: **No es así, no es la primera vez

**Shizuru****: **¿De que hablas oneesama?

**Ein: **¿No lo recuerdas?

**Shizuru****: **No, no se de que hablas

**Ein: **Aproximadamente un mes después de que mama murió tú y yo estábamos entrenando, en un lugar llamado la torre de la insolencia.

**Shizuru****: **Ya recuerdo, ¿El día que me desmayé?

**Ein: **E… si pero no te desmayaste, fue algo que yo te dije, estábamos por subir al piso 4 cuando un demonio apareció y te golpeó tan fuerte que caíste inconciente, no era un demonio poderoso, mas bien era débil pero el golpe que te dio fue fuerte, yo lo derroté pero comenzaron a llegar mas, en ese momento te levantaste y al igual que ahora tus alas se volvieron negras, en ese momento no me escuchabas, solo gritabas ¡mama! Y mientras gritabas destruías todo lo que se ponía a tu paso con una facilidad demoníaca, cuando acabaste con todos los demonios del piso me atacaste a mí y me derrotaste fácilmente, nada pude hacer para defenderme de ti, eras cruel, despiadada y nada de lo que yo te decía te hacía reaccionar, estaba desesperada y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en como hacerte reaccionar, pensé que si besaba tus labios como siempre lo hacíamos mamá y yo funcionaría y así lo hice, bese tus labios y comenzaste a afirmarte la cabeza como si te doliera, después de eso caíste inconciente nuevamente y tus alas retornaron a ser blancas, te llevé como pude a casa y desde ese día e tratado de alejarte de las batallas para que no volvieras a transformarte en esto que eres ahora.

**Shizuru****: **¿Y que soy ahora?

**Ein: **No lo sé, eres diferente, tu poder no es tan grande como aquellas ves pero veo que puedes controlarlo.

**Miyuki: **Esto es interesante-_con un brillo en los ojos-_ al parecer mis investigaciones por fin dan frutos, aunque no de la forma que yo lo esperaba.

**Shizuru****: **¿A que te refieres?

**Miyuki: **E estado investigando sobre ángeles y demonios hace mucho tiempo, e descubierto muchas cosas acerca de los ángeles, por ejemplo encontré un escrito que habla acerca del por que los ángeles toman los poderes que toman, por ejemplo, Ein tomó los poderes de Shizuma por que la admiraba mucho y porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas es decir de alguna forma herencia, pero hay otros casos, donde el denominado ángel inmaduro, que es como yo e denominado a los ángeles que no son de alto rango, aprenden a usar un tipo de elemento por propia decisión, lo que quiero decir es que hay dos tipos de ángeles, los que heredan y los que escogen.

**Ein: **¿O sea que yo soy de los que heredan y Shizuru de los que escogen?

**Miyuki: **No, Shizuru aún es un ángel inmaduro.

_Todos _¿¡Queeee!?

**Miyuki: **Lo que escuchan, es un ángel inmaduro, cuando sus alas son blancas es un ángel inmaduro, y en el estado que se encuentra ahora también es un estado inmaduro.

**Haruka: **¿Pero derrotó a ángeles de alto rango siendo inmadura?

**Miyuki: **Así es, lo que ven es una parte del poder de Shizuru, pero ni siquiera la mitad de su poder total.

**Nao: **¡Eso es increíble, Shizuru eres genial!

_Shizuru se puso roja por el cumplido de Nao_

**Shizuru****: **Ara, gracias pero debe haber algún error, yo luché con todas mis fuerza así que no creo tener mas poder que este.

**Miyuki: **Ahí esta lo inmaduro Shizuru.

**Shizuru****: **¿Y de donde obtuve este poder?

**Miyuki: **Herencia Shizuru, pero no de tu madre, bueno en parte si pero tu caso es algo terrible, hay dos casos en los que el espíritu de un ángel toma posesión de otro ángel, se adueña de un cuerpo, uno es el ángel de ira y el otro eres tú, tu eres el ángel de desolación y lo has heredado de la tristeza, por eso te dije que en parte tu poder viene de tu madre.

**Ein:**Ya veo, Shizuru lloraba en las noches desde que mamá murió, algunos días despertaba triste y ni ella ni yo sabíamos el por que, a veces comenzaba a llorar y recordaba a mi madre y yo no sabía que decirle para poder consolarla. Por lo menos Shizuru chan algo bueno obtuviste después de sufrir tanto.

**Miyuki: **¿Bueno? ¿A que te refieres con bueno?

**Ein: **Al enorme poder que obtuvo

**Miyuki: **¿Escuchaste cuando dije que estaba inmaduro?

**Ein:**Si pero eso es aún mejor, cuando madure será mas fuerte y ya nadie podrá hacerle daño nunca mas.

**Miyuki: **Eso es verdad, nadie podrá hacerle daño nunca mas, ya que ella no dejara a nadie vivo en la tierra cuando madure.

**Mai: **Explícate por favor.

**Miyuki: **Eso mismo, el poder de Shizuru si bien le pertenece, también le pertenece a un espíritu llamado ángel de desolación aunque también se le conoce como ángel de tristeza, solo es heredado por un ángel que haya sufrido mucho y este espíritu tomará control de Shizuru en un 100%, cuando el poder de Shizuru madure lo hará también el espíritu del ángel y tomará la mente de Shizuru, se convertirá en ese ser que viste en la torre, será cruel y despiadado y nada podrá detenerla, cuando eso suceda entonces será mejor que no haya nadie cerca por que los matará y así comenzará con la destrucción del mundo en el que vivimos.

**Nao: **Eso es terrible, ¿Y que se puede hacer para evitarlo?

**Miyuki: **Nada, el espíritu se dormirá cuando ella sea derrotada, pero por como acabamos de ver será algo prácticamente imposible.

**Haruka: **¿Cómo madura el poder de Shizuru?

**Miyuki: **Eso es lo interesante de este caso, según el libro este espíritu se desarrolla completamente cuando se manifiesta por primera vez, con esta sería la segunda vez que lo usa y aún así no a madurado, hemos corrido con suerte pero creo que una tercera manifestación será lo que termine de despertar al ángel de desolación.

**Haruka: **¿O sea que no debemos dejar que se vuelva a manifestar otra vez?

**Miyuki: **Así es, ya hemos tenido dos oportunidades, no creo que haya una tercera, si se le deja despertar será el fin, ya ni siquiera puede guardar sus alas a voluntad.

**Ein:**¿Qué sucede con el otro ángel, el ángel de ira? ¿Como despierta?

**Miyuki: **El ángel de ira despierta de la misma forma solo que viene del odio y la furia, no es tan poderoso como Shizuru, aún así su poder es bastante mas grande que el que poseemos los ángeles de alto rango.

**Nao: **Y ése ángel de ira o como se llame ¿a despertado ya o aún busca a algún portador?

**Miyuki: **¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Nao: **Por que si ese ángel despierta, entre todos podríamos vencer a Shizuru despertada.

**Shizuru****: **Ara aun estoy presente, no quiero que mi poder despierte y perder el control, prefiero que siga dormido y así no lastimar a nadie.

**Ein:**Es la mejor opción Shizuru chan, desde ahora en adelante, nada de batallas ni de emociones parecidas a la tristeza, cualquier cosa de esas podría hacerte despertar.

**Shizuru****: **De acuerdo

**Miyuki: **No estoy de acuerdo, si en algún momento se ven implicadas en alguna batalla, ¿Qué harán?

**Ein: **Pues escapar.

**Miyuki: **¿Y crees que un ángel inmaduro como Shizuru podría escapar de un ángel de alto rango como el ángel de piedad?

**Ein: **Pues francamente no, pero si un ángel de ese calibre nos atacara entonces yo la protegería con mi vida.

**Miyuki: **¿Y que sucedería si en medio de la batalla te asesinan o te derrotan y te torturan?, ¿acaso ese sentimiento no haría despertar al ángel de desolación?

**Ein:**Pues es verdad, pero no se me ocurre otra idea para pod…

**Miyuki: **Pues a mi se me ocurre algo, primero debemos esperar a que Shizuru vuelva a tener alas blancas, luego deberá escoger un elemento y entrenarse de tal forma que pueda luchar a tu lado sin la necesidad de transformarse en el ángel de desolación. Creo que de esa forma entonces Shizuru tendrá más opciones de salir bien y consiente de una batalla.

**Ein:**Tienes razón, aunque es muy arriesgado, si durante el entrenamiento recibe un golpe fuerte podría despertar también.

**Miyuki: **Pues es un riesgo que deben correr… mas bien que debemos correr, aunque siento que debemos preguntarle a Shizuru que es lo que ella desea.

**Shizuru****: **Pues yo quiero permanecer como soy, no quiero convertirme en eso que están hablando, pero también quiero poder luchar y proteger a mi hermana y que no le suceda nada.

**Miyuki: **Supongo que te imaginaras que con el poder que tienes como ángel inmaduro no podrás hacer nada.

**Shizuru****: **Lo se, por eso la opción de entrenarme y convertirme en un ángel de alto rango me gusta.

**Miyuki: **Entonces que así sea, Ein te encargo la tarea de entrenar a Shizuru, tu eres la mas indicada.

**Ein:**No puedo hacer eso, Shizuru es mi hermana y no podría entrenarla, sería muy flexible con ella y no aprendería nada.

**Yukino: ¿**Y si dejamos que lo haga Haruka chan?, ella podría, es muy buena entrenando y enseñando también, sería perfecto.

**Haruka: **No puedo Yukino, al igual que Ein sama yo también quiero mucho a Shizuru y no podría entrenarla como debe ser.

**Mai: **Yo me ofrezco a entre…

**Shizuru****: ¡**Ni lo sueñes! jamás me dejaría entrenar por la persona que ordenó el asesinato de mi madre y que torturo a mi amigo Dromar, agradece que no e acabado con tigo en este momento.

_Mai bajó la cabeza haciendo una señal de disculpa_

**Mai: **Lo entiendo Shizuru san, pero si me permiten sugerir a alguien entonces sugiero a Nao chan, ella fue entrenada por mi y sabe los pasos que debe seguir, además psicológicamente la entrene para que sea neutral en el entrenamiento así que aunque te quiera mucho sabrá entrenarte.

_A Ein no le agradó mucho la idea, pero al mirar a Shizuru esta se veía contentísima así que tuvo que aceptar._

**Miyuki: **¿Qué opinas Shizuru? Nao chan podría entrenarte.

**Shizuru****: **Si me gusta… quiero decir, sería muy bueno que nao chan me entrenara.

**Miyuki: **¿Nao chan, podrías hacerlo?

**Nao: **Claro, si Ein sama está de acuerdo entonces no tengo problema, aunque te advierto, seré muy estricta.

**Shizuru****: **Jajájaja no te preocupes nao chan, seré una buena alumna.

_Ein sabía lo que Shizuru sentía por nao, pero si quería mantener a su hermana consiente y no arriesgarse a que se transformara en un monstruo destructor tenía que aceptarlo así que sin más añadió._

**Ein:**Entonces Nao chan, espero que logres hacer de mi tesorito un poderoso ángel de alto rango.

**Nao: **¡Me esforzaré Ein Sama!

**Miyuki: **Bien, ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar a que tus alas vuelvan a ser blancas y a que tu ropa vuelva a ser la de antes.

**Mai: **Le pediré a Haruka sama y a Yukino chan que me ayuden a llevar a los heridos a la mansión Serra para tratarlos, ¿Shizuru san, podrías quitarles ese mal que les lanzaste al ángel de piedad y al ángel de Serra?

**Shizuru****: **¡Jamás! Si están así es porque lo merecen y están pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

**Ein: **Shizuru chan…

**Shizuru: **¡No! Lo siento oneesama pero no lo haré

**Ein:**¿Qué sucede Shizuru chan, tu no eres así? Siempre has sido una persona muy amable y nunca te ha gustado ver sufrir a las personas.

**Shizuru****: **Lo siento oneesama pero no siento nada por ellas en este momento, solo odio y ganas de que sufran.

**Ein:**¡Shizuru chan!...

**Miyuki: **Déjala Ein chan, recuerda que está en un estado en el que el ángel de desolación está medio despierto, parte de su carácter ya se encuentra en la mente de Shizuru así que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas tal cual están.

**Ein:**De acuerdo Miyuki Sama pero no me agrada ver a Shizuru así.

**Miyuki: **No te preocupes, cuando vuelva a ser la de antes ya no tendrá esos sentimientos.

**Shizuru****: **Ahí si podré curarlas oneesama ahora…

**Miyuki: **No, no podrás hacerlo ya que esa energía que le lanzaste solo la puedes lanzar en el estado que te encuentras ahora.

**Ein: **Menos mal que no me la lanzaste a mí en la torre.

**Miyuki: **Si no lo hizo fue por que te ama demasiado.

**Ein:**Lo se, es mi hermana y se que me ama, gracias Shizuru.

**Shizuru****: **Jamás podría hacerte daño oneesama aunque despertara completamente.

**Miyuki: **Eso es falso, cuando despiertes completamente ni a tu madre perdonarías.

_Nao, Ein, Shizuru y Miyuki se quedaron en el lugar charlando mientras esperaban a que Shizuru recobrara sus alas blancas._

**Nao: **¿Y que sucedería si Shizuru fuera derrotada? ¿Perdería los poderes de ángel desolación?

**Miyuki: **Como dije antes, es muy difícil que sea derrotada, pero si así fuera entonces sería estupendo porque no perdería sus poderes y el ángel de desolación se dormiría dentro de Shizuru y nunca la volvería a molestar.

**Nao: **¿O sea que no perdería ese inmenso poder?

**Miyuki: **No, según el libro que leí seguiría siendo igual de poderosa.

**Nao: **Sería fantástico.

**Miyuki: **Si pero es una idea que debemos desechar, ya que si no la derrotamos sería peligroso.

**Ein:**Ahora que estamos más clamadas ¿No siente como si el ambiente estuviera pesado o cargado?

**Shizuru****: **Yo no siento nada oneesama

**Nao: **Claro que lo siento pero no se que es.

**Miyuki: **Es normal que Shizuru no lo sienta ya que ella emana esa energía.

**Nao: **Es verdad, ahora que lo dices es como si su energía hiciera pesado el ambiente.

**Shizuru****: **Lo siento, yo la verdad no quiero hacer esto pero no se como revertirlo.

**Miyuki: **No te preocupes, no es tan fuerte como para hacernos daño pero si un humano corriente estuviera cerca entonces no podría sostenerse en pie.

**Shizuru****: **Ya veo, hace frío, prendamos una fogata.

**Miyuki: **¿Alguien usa el elemento fuego?

**Nao:- Shizuru****:-**** Ein:**…

**Miyuki: **_Molesta-_ Esto es increíble, ¿3 ángeles de alto rango y un monstruo inmaduro y nadie sabe usar fuego?

**Shizuru****: **¡Miyuki sama! No me digas monstruo, y yo si puedo usar fuego pero no quiero usar este poder para poder volver pronto a mi antiguo estado.

**Miyuki: **Tienes razón, ¿alguien trae fósforos o encendedor?

_Todas rieron, desde hace algunos minutos se estaban divirtiendo y de un momento a otro dejaron de sentir la presión en el ambiente._

**Ein:**Shizuru chan, tus alas ya son blancas.

**Shizuru****: **Si, así es-_ abrazó a nao-_ que alegría, ahora podemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

**Nao: **E… si, ya podemos.

_Ein arqueó una ceja y Miyuki solo rió._

**Miyuki: **Bueno, hace frío y es mejor que nos volvamos a casa, aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer.

**Ein:**Así es, ¿Dónde vives Miyuki sama? Así podemos ir a verte si sucede algo.

**Miyuki: **Jajajaja lo siento pero no volveré a mi casa, desde ahora en adelante tendrán que hacerme un huequito en sus camas porque me quedaré con ustedes.

**Shizuru****: **Jajajaja que bromista eres…

**Miyuki: **¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? –_Poniendo cara asesina-_

**Shizuru****: **EEE… no vamos, estaremos felices de tenerte con nosotras_._

_Así se fueron todas a la ciudad, como ya era tarde y al otro día comenzarían temprano con el entrenamiento de Shizuru, Ein decidió que nao se quedara con ellas esa noche._

**Ein:**Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Miyuki sama ¿Le molestaría compartir la cama con la pequeña nao chan?

_En la cara de Shizuru y en la de Nao se noto la decepción._

**Miyuki: **No, no me molestaría pero desde mañana, hoy dormiré con tigo porque debemos hablar de unas cosas importantes.

**Ein:**De acuerdo.

**Ein: **Nao chan y Shizuru chan vayan a la cama que mañana saldrán temprano.

**Nao- Shizuru: **¡Hai!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 ¿Entrenando?**

_Las dos chicas se fueron a la cama, Nao le pidió un pijama a Shizuru y esta se la dio, se acostaron y nao le dio la espalda a Shizuru._

**Shizuru- **Nao chan ¿No tienes frío?

**Nao- **Si, la verdad que hace mucho frío –_sinceramente inocente-_

**Shizuru- **Entonces –_Shizuru se pegó a la espalda de Nao y la abrazó poniendo ambas manos en el delgado abdomen de la pequeña pelirroja- _¿Ahora si estas mas calentita?-_NADA DE INOCENCIA EN SUS PALABRAS-_

**Nao- **Si, ahora si que estoy mas calentita-_ Era verdad que se sentía mas calentita, pero ella pensaba en la castaña mas grande, como le gustaría que fuera Ein quien la abrazara y no Shizuru._

_Shizuru tomó más confianza y pasó una de sus piernas por encima de la pelirroja y se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, ante esta acción Nao reaccionó._

**Nao- **Shizuru, ¿no crees que me estás apretando mucho?

**Shizuru****- **¿Ara? No creo estar apretando mucho pero si lo que Nao quiere es que la suelte entonces está bien.

**Nao- **No te preocupes Shizuru, abrázame todo lo que quieras, aunque parece que la que tiene más frío eres tu Jajajaja-_seguía siendo sincera e inocente-_

**Shizuru****- **Así es, así que-_ Shizuru sin ningún tipo de pudor dio vuelta a Nao para que quedaran frente a frente y la abrazó lo más que pudo (juzguen ustedes si hay inocencia en Shizuru por favor)- _Abrázame Nao chan, así entraré en calor mas rápido.

**Nao- **E… de acuerdo- _la abrazó e intentó dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, si bien ella había dormido muchas veces con Natsuki, Natsuki nunca la abrazaba de ese modo, se sentía extraña y aunque no era una sensación desagradable ella prefería que fuera Ein._

**Shizuru- **¿Sabes Nao chan?

**Nao- **No dime.

**Shizuru****- **Desde que me protegiste aquella vez tu pequeño cuerpecito se me hace muy agradable.

**Nao- **¿En serio?

**Shizuru****- **Sí, es muy cálido y me da la sensación de protección que me da el cuerpo de mi hermana.

**Nao- **Que bien Shizuru, me alegra que te sientas a gusto con migo.

**Shizuru****- S**i, me siento muy a gusto- _Se metió mas debajo de la cama y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de nao-_ Espero no te moleste esto, pero así me siento mejor.

_Nao estaba roja pero inconcientemente comenzó a acariciar sus castaños cabellos de forma muy maternal_

**Nao- **Duerme todo lo que quieras Shizuru, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

**Shizuru****- **Gracias Nao chan –_Shizuru levantó el rostro y besó los labios de la pelirroja para después susurrarle un - _buenas noches preciosa.

_Nao se sonrojó sobre manera pero no apartó a Shizuru, solo la dejó estar en sus brazos, el beso fue agradable, pero ella pensaba en los labios de la mayor de las Fujino, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida._

_En otra habitación otra castaña estaba embobada mirando a una peli azul que no paraba de hablar_

**Miyuki****- **Necesito que me lleves mañana a la biblioteca, hay algunas cosas que quiero averiguar.

**Ein****- **¿E?

**Miyuki- **Rayos, desde que nos metimos a la cama que te me has quedado viendo como boba y pareciera que no escuchas lo que te digo.

**Ein- **Lo siento Miyuki sama solo que estoy algo distraída con lo de mi hermana.

**Miyuki- **Ya lo se, Shizuma me lo dijo, "nunca había visto dos hermanas que se amaran tanto"

**Ein- **¿E?

**Miyuki- **¡Eres increíble! Acabo de llamar tu atención y ya vuelves a volar, entiendo que Shizuru te preocupe pero esto ya es demasiado ¿No crees?

**Ein- **Lo siento, solo que estoy algo distraída, ahora pondré mas atención lo prometo.

**Miyuki- **Bueno te decía que necesito que me lleves mañana a la biblioteca para revisar unas cosas con respecto a tu hermana.

**Ein- **Claro, mañana…biblioteca… si.

**Miyuki- **Además debes llevarme al salón de té, quiero comer algo delicioso ya que desde esta mañana que no pruebo bocado

**Ein- **Si… té…mañana

_Miyuki arqueó una ceja._

**Miyuki-**¿Por qué tartamudeas?

**Ein-**¿Yo?

**Miyuki-**No veo a nadie más aquí.

**Ein- **Bueno,-_Piensa Ein piensa en algo rápido, pero es que sigue tan hermosa como la recordaba-_ es que tengo mucho frío, y como en estas fechas duermo con mi hermana entonces estoy acostumbrada a dormir abrazada a ella-*_Pero que excusa mas idiota*-_

**Miyuki- **Ya veo, bueno eso es normal, yo también abrazaba a tu madre cuando hacía frío, si quieres puedes…-_Ein prácticamente le lanzó los brazos al cuello a Miyuki- _abrazarme.

**Ein- **Gracias, ahora ya me siento mejor.

**Miyuki- **Bueno, te decía que quiero algo delicioso mañana y también ir a la biblioteca, ¿Sabes donde llevaron a los dos ángeles que fueron afectados por la energía negativa de Shizuru?

**Ein- **Si, lo más probable es que hayan sido llevados a la mansión Serra ya que la pequeña Arika es dueña de ese lugar-_*por fin dejo de tartamudear como tonta*-_

**Miyuki- **Entonces debemos ir a ese lugar, si no encontramos la manera de revertir la energía negra entonces esos dos ángeles morirán, yo se que hay una cura pero también se que es difícil de conseguir así que necesitaré mucha información.

**Ein- **Si, mañana entonces te llevaré a esos lugares.

**Ein- **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Miyuki sama?

**Miyuki- **Claro.

**Ein- **¿Que relación tenías con mi madre?

**Miyuki- **Yo la quería mucho, ella era mi hermana mayor aunque no fuera de sangre, un día me izo prometer que si a ella le llegaba a pasar algo yo las protegería, por eso vine.

**Ein- **Vaya, dijiste que la querías como una hermana mayor.

**Miyuki- **¿Si por?

**Ein- **Me preguntaba ¿Qué edad tenías?

**Miyuki- **Tengo 28 años, me llevaba por 4 con tu madre, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que tu madre era tan joven?

**Ein- **No, cuando cumplí 10 años mi madre me contó la verdad así que no tuve necesidad de hacerlo.

**Miyuki- **Ya veo, que bueno que lo hayan hablado, así se evitan malos entendidos.

**Ein- **Así es.

**Ein- **¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

**Miyuki- **Claro, que preguntona eres.

**Ein- **EEE si ¿Tienes novio, eres casada o hay alguien que te guste?

**Miyuki- **Esas fueron tres preguntas.

**Ein- **No, solo fue una.

**Miyuki- **MMM Bien, no tengo novio, no estoy casada y tampoco tengo alguien que me guste ¿Satisfecha?

**Ein- **¿Y por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tu no tiene novio?-_*¿Pero que demonios me pasa como le digo hermosa así nada mas?*-_

**Miyuki- **MMM pues por que quizás no ha llegado el chico adecuado.

**Ein- **Ya veo.

**Miyuki- **¿Alguna otra pregunta?

**Ein- **No.

**Miyuki- **Bien, ahora me toca a mi, se que tienes 19 años por que tu madre me dijo su edad cuando me las presentó así que no preguntare eso pero ¿Tienes novio?

**Ein- **¡Claro que no!

**Miyuki- **Tranquila, no es necesario que grites.

**Ein- **Lo siento.

**Miyuki-**¿Alguien que te guste o algo así?

**Ein-**_*Rayos, pregunta difícil estando ella presente, pero no puedo mentirle*-_ si hay alguien que me gusta.

**Miyuki-**¡Que bien!, ¿y cuando conoceré al afortunado?

**Ein-**Responderé tu pregunta pero primero te haré yo una. ¿Si no fuera un afortunado y fuera una afortunada que me dirías?

**Miyuki- **MMM pues que está bien, de hecho yo muchas veces confundí mis sentimientos por Shizuma, así que creo que no habría problema.

**Ein- **Bien, entonces te diré que me gusta una hermosa mujer.

**Miyuki- **Felicitaciones, ¿Cuándo la conoceré? Digo, es mí deber conocer a la novia de la hija de Shizuma.

**Ein- **Solo te puedo decir que ya la conoces y también que es alguien muy culta y bonita.

**Miyuki- **MMM culta y bonita ¿Quién será? Bueno, no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, ya la conoceré cuando la presentes públicamente.

**Ein****-**Así es.

**Miyuki-**Bueno debemos dormir, mañana tenemos muchas actividades.

_Miyuki le dio la espalda a Ein pero esta no lo permitió, al parecer las costumbres de las Fujino eran las mismas_

**Ein-**Miyuki sama

**Miyuki-**Dime.

**Ein-**Voltéate

_Miyuki lo izo._

**Miyuki-**¿Qué sucede?

**Ein-**Es que cuando duermo con mi hermana nos abrazamos de frente.

**Miyuki- **MMM vaya que costumbre más rara pero bueno, si te hace feliz.

_Ein la abrazó mas fuerte y se durmió, Miyuki sonrió._

**Miyuki-***Si vivieras estarías orgullosa de ellas*-_ con ese pensamiento se durmió._

_La noche transcurría tranquila, Shizuru estaba muy cansada y durmió como un tronco, claro que no se soltó de nao en ningún momento pero no pasó de eso._

_En la otra habitación Ein estaba más que desvelada y no podía conciliar el sueño, miraba a la mujer que dormía a su lado y no podía concentrarse, sus manos se movían solas y recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera la cual no despertaba, al darse cuenta que su compañera tenía el sueño muy pesado se aventuró a tocarla mas y mas, nunca se había sentido así, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, acariciarla._

**Ein-***¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así, nunca e echo las cosas escondida, pero no puedo detenerme, se que está mal pero ya no puedo dejarlo*

_Siguió recorriendo la figura de la dormida Miyuki con sus manos, poco a poco comenzaba a tocar mas de lo permitido y eso si que Miyuki se lo izo saber, cuando las manos de Ein se acercaban a los pechos de Miyuki esta se movió inconscientemente haciendo que aquellas manos dejaran de avanzar._

**Ein-*** ¡Rayos! Si sigo así se despertará, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle lo que siento?, no quizás la espante y no quiera volver a acercarse a mi, ¿Darle indirectas para que se de cuenta?, no, esa idea no me gusta, ¿Qué debo hacer?...*

_Se quedó pensando y así si pudo dormirse, pero mientras dormía sus sueños la traicionaban y su cuerpo, aunque dormido, acariciaba a Miyuki._

_La mañana llegó y en la habitación de Shizuru todo era como había quedado la noche anterior, Nao despertó con Shizuru en sus brazos y le susurró al oído._

**Nao- **Es hora de despertar Bella durmiente

_La aludida se movió ligeramente._

**Nao- **Ya vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento –_le volvió a susurrar-_

**Shizuru- **No quiero levantarme, estoy cómoda aquí.

**Nao- **Pero debes levantarte, desde hoy seré tu entrenadora personal y quiero que empieces a levantarte mas temprano.

**Shizuru-**¿Si? Convénceme, _-con tono desafiante-_

**Nao- **MMM pues veamos… Quizás esto sirva.

_Nao comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Shizuru y esta comenzó a reír como loca, al principio su orgullo no le dejaba levantarse pero no pudo resistir los ataques de cosquillas por lo que terminó cediendo._

**Shizuru- **Mala-_haciendo un puchero-_

**Nao- **Tu me pediste que lo intentara y yo solo te ice caso jajajaja

**Shizuru-**Pues ya veraz

_Shizuru se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, nao se quedó un ratito mas gozando de la pereza hasta que Shizuru salio bañada y lista para empezar el día_

**Shizuru-**Vaya, veo que tu te quedaste acostadita y calentita mientras yo me moría de frío en el baño, esto merece un castigo…

_Se lanzó sobre nao y comenzó con las cosquillas, la pequeña fue menos orgullosa y rápidamente se levantó y se metió al baño. _

_En la otra habitación Miyuki tenía la cara completamente sonrojada, durante la noche se había dado vuelta y le había dado la espalda a Ein, esta la abrazó y tomo sus pechos con ambas manos y así amaneció._

**Miyuki-**¡Ein chan, Ein chan despierta!

**Ein-**… ¿Qué sucede? _–con voz perezosa- _

**Miyuki- **¿Podrías soltarme? Es que quiero levantarme pero tú no me dejas

**Ein- **Es que esta calentita Miyuki sama.

**Miyuki- **¿Pero podrías por lo menos soltar lo que tienes en tu mano? Es que me resulta un poco incomodo.

_Ein apretó un poco sus manos y se dio cuenta donde las tenía._

**Ein- **¡Dios!, lo siento, estaba dormida y yo… por favor, perdóname ¿Si?

_Miyuki la miró con una ceja levantada por unos segundos._

**Miyuki- **De acuerdo, te perdono pero si te levantas primero y te metes al baño.

**Ein-**¡Claro!-_Rápidamente se metió al baño y se quedó como una hora encerrada-_*Mi inconciente me traicionó ¡maldición!, espero que no se haya sentido demasiado incomoda*-_salió de la ducha con la cara Roja, se vistió y salió del baño, le dirigió una mirada a Miyuki-_Ya estoy lista, puedes meterte Miyuki sama

**Miyuki-**Gracias Ein chan, sentí unas risas desde el cuarto de Shizuru así que supongo que ya andan por ahí, por favor preparen el desayuno, yo estaré lista en un segundo.

_Las cuatro desayunaron tranquilamente y después salieron a hacer sus tareas, durante el desayuno la cara roja de Ein resultaba muy misteriosa pero cuando las más jóvenes preguntaban ágilmente se zafaba del tema._

_Una vez fuera de la casa._

**Nao- **¿No te parece que Ein sama estaba un poco extraña?

**Shizuru- **Si, nunca había visto a mi hermana actuar así.

**Nao- **¿Crees que será por la llegada de Miyuki sama? –_lo preguntó seria-_

**Shizuru-**No creo, quizás algún mal sueño o algo, pero Miyuki sama es como nuestra tía, así que no creo que mi oneesama esté molesta con eso.

**Nao- **Ya veo, ¿Sabes? Ya tengo pensado el lugar en donde podemos entrenar, pero antes de ir me gustaría visitar a alguien, espero no te moleste tener que esperarme.

**Shizuru- **No me molesta, pero me imagino a quien vas a visitar y me gustaría acompañarte, no es que haya perdonado a Natsuki por lo que le izo a Dromar, pero la verdad me preocupa como se encuentra.

**Nao- **¿Crees que te dejen entrar? Imagino que estarán furiosas por lo que les hiciste.

**Shizuru-**Es verdad, pero me gustaría intentarlo, nada pierdo con eso.

**Nao- **De acuerdo.

_Ambas se dirigieron a la mansión Serra, llamaron a la puerta y Haruka salió a recibirlas._

**Haruka- **Bienvenidas, pasen por favor.

_Ambas entraron en la mansión._

**Nao- **¿Cómo se encuentran Yukariko y Arika sama?

**Haruka- **Ambas están conscientes, aunque lamento decirte que eso es lo peor, el dolor y las manchas se hacen más grandes y nuestra doctora no sabe que hacer.

**Nao- **¿Y como se encuentra Natsuki?

**Haruka- **Pues ella se encuentra despierta y está descansando en una habitación, salió hace poco de una cirugía por lo que se encuentra delicada.

**Nao- **¿Podemos pasar a verla?

**Haruka-**Puedes pasar Nao chan pero prefiero que Shizuru se quede aquí, podría ser una impresión fuerte el verla y no me gustaría que Natsuki empeorara.

**Shizuru-**De acuerdo, me quedaré.

**Haruka-**Gracias, ven Nao te indicaré la habitación, Shizuru espera aquí por favor.

**Shizuru-**Si.-_Shizuru se sentía triste, ella en verdad estaba triste por lo que sucedía, tenía rabia por como habían tratado a Dromar, pero también sentía pena por aquellas que salieron heridas durante la batalla-_ ¿Podríamos hablar cuando regreses Haruka chan?

**Haruka-**Claro Shizuru, solo dame un momento.

_Haruka dejó a Nao en la habitación de Natsuki y bajó con Shizuru, en el interior de la habitación Nao y Natsuki hablaban._

**Nao- **¿Cómo estás?

**Natsuki-**¿Cómo me ves?

**Nao- **La verdad… mal.

**Natsuki- **Así estoy Nao, me duele todo el cuerpo y sobre todo mi corazón.

**Nao- **Lo se Natsuki, Shizuru no lo demuestra pero se nota que se siente mal por lo que izo.

**Natsuki- **Ella no tiene la culpa, fuimos nosotras y nuestro estúpido deseo de venganza lo que la obligó a hacer lo que izo.

**Nao- **Pero ella no lo entiende de ese modo, ella piensa que se comportó como una bestia y que solo las atacaba por instinto.

**Natsuki-**No podemos culparla, escuche parte de la conversación que tuvieron con esa extraña mujer y entiendo algo de lo que sucedió.

**Nao- **Bueno, trataré de hacer entender a Shizuru lo que ocurrió.

**Natsuki-**¿Ella está aquí verdad?

**Nao- **Así es Natsuki, pero Haruka sama no la dejó venir a verte por que pensó que te haría mal.

**Natsuki- **Es verdad, el solo verla así triste me pone mal, cuando pasó lo de Dromar ella me miró con tanto odio que perdí mis deseos de luchar, pero en sus ojos no solo había odio, había una profunda tristeza que se que yo causé, por eso me duele verla así, ella es una buena persona y no merecía ver lo que vio, primero capturan a su hermana y luego torturan y matan a Dromar.

**Nao- **Natsuki, Eso ya pasó y por mas que nos duela debemos dejarlo en el pasado, lo mas importante ahora es que te recuperes y trates de solucionar un poco el error que causaron, por lo que veo, te tomará algunos días recuperarte así que te informo que yo me iré por unos días a entrenar a Shizuru.

**Natsuki-**Rayos, esto lo veía venir nao, te llevarás a Shizuru con tigo y ella se enamorará más de ti.

**Nao- **¿De que hablas? No me la llevo para eso, me la llevo para ayudarla a entrenar y para que se transforme en un ángel poderoso sin la necesidad de los poderes del ángel de desolación

**Natsuki- **Pero es inevitable que suceda lo que te digo, ella desde que te vio que le gustas y si pasan muchos días juntas entonces ese sentimiento se hará más grande.

**Nao- **Perdóname Natsuki, pero es una petición de Ein sama y yo ya acepté, no puedo echarme atrás y si es verdad lo que dices entonces buscaré la manera de que Shizuru se olvide de mi, ya se que solo tengo 15 años pero pienso y creo que lo e echo bien hasta ahora.

**Natsuki- **No me pidas perdón Nao, si tuve alguna oportunidad fui yo misma la que la tiró a la basura con mi estúpido deseo de venganza, ahora lo mas importante es que Shizuru pueda aprender y sobretodo que no se vuelva a transformar en lo que se transformó en la caverna de Dromar.

**Nao- **Eso no es lo peor Natsuki.

**Natsuki****à**¿A que te refieres?

_Nao le contó a Natsuki la parte de la conversación que ella no escuchó._

_Mientras en la sala principal Shizuru conversaba con su amiga Haruka._

**Haruka****-**¿Qué te sucede Shizuru?

**Shizuru-**No lo sé Haruka, me siento mal por lo que a pasado, pero no me siento arrepentida, es como si una parte del ángel de desolación no se haya querido ir a dormir.

**Haruka-**Entiendo, sufriste mucho Shizuru y es normal que te sientas así.

**Shizuru-**Pero no lo sé, yo era diferente.

**Haruka-**Tranquila, estás pasando por un momento que no es de los mejores, solo has lo que tienes que hacer y trata de olvidar lo que ha sucedido.

**Shizuru-**Pero no puedo olvidarlo, no es fácil.

**Haruka-**¿Dónde van a entrenar?-_decidió cambiar el tema ya que Shizuru cada ves se ponía mas triste-_

**Shizuru-**No lo se, Nao me llevará donde ella entrenaba pero no me ha dicho nada de cómo es ese lugar.

**Haruka- **MMM ella entrenaba con Mai así que creo que te llevará a la torre de marfil, ahí es donde vive Mai y es un buen lugar de entrenamiento.

**Shizuru- **No me gustaría ir a ese lugar, Mai no es santo de mi devoción.

**Haruka-**Lo imagino, yo conozco algunos lugares, pero debemos preguntarle a Nao primero, recuerda que ella está a cargo de ti.

**Shizuru- **Lo sé –_el semblante de Shizuru se alegró- _Así que acataré cualquier decisión que ella tome

**Haruka- **Ya veo, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

**Shizuru- **Claro.

**Haruka- **¿Por qué el brillo en los ojos cuando hablamos de Nao chan?

**Shizuru- **Eee…Bueno es que…

**Haruka-**¿Te gusta nao chan?

**Shizuru-**Que pregunta más directa, yo creo que podría ser…

**Haruka-** ¿Una de las hijas de la gran Shizuma sama evadiendo una pregunta? ¿Si o no Shizuru?

**Shizuru**-_Dando un suspiro-_ si, me gusta mucho.

**Haruka- **Lo imaginé, ¿Sabes que aún es una niña verdad?

**Shizuru-**Para tener 15 años actúa de forma muy madura, así que no tengo problemas con eso.

**Haruka-**Pero bien sabes que una niña puede confundir más fácilmente los sentimientos.

**Shizuru- **Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, me gusta demasiado como para no intentarlo así que lo intentaré con todo.

**Haruka-**Espero Que no te haga daño Shizuru.

**Shizuru-**Yo espero lo mismo.

**Nao- **¿De que hablan?

_Shizuru se puso roja con la sorpresiva aparición de nao._

**Haruka-**Del lugar de entrenamiento, creo que no es conveniente para Shizuru entrenar en la torre de Mai-_Salvando a Shizuru-_

**Nao- **Pensaba llevarla a la torre de marfil pero la verdad me gustaría que fuera otro sitio, no me gustaría llevarla a un lugar donde se sienta incomoda.

**Shizuru- **Yo iré donde tu me digas.

**Haruka-**Pero no funciona así Shizuru, ella tiene razón, para un entrenamiento efectivo es mejor un lugar donde no te sientas incomoda. Si me lo permites nao chan yo te puedo recomendar un lugar, en el bosque de Yanoward hay unas ruinas, se dice que son la tumba de un emperador muy famoso pero ha estado abandonada durante muchos años, ahí se juntan demonios de todo tipo y de poder, no se si conoces la torre de la insolencia pero la tumba es al revés, solo los demonios mas fuertes logran llegar a los pisos mas bajos, así que pueden empezar a entrenar ahí.

**Nao- **Me parece perfecto, Espero que no sea muy peligroso, ¿me podrías dar las indicaciones exactas de cómo llegar?

**Haruka-**Por supuesto.

_En un salón de té que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban dos chicas conversando, ya habían comido y estaban descansando antes de hacer lo que tenían que hacer._

**Miyuki-**Gracias por la comida Ein chan, Debemos ir a la biblioteca rápidamente, me dejas ahí y te bienes a atender tu salón ¿Te parece?

**Ein- **Me gustaría saber que es lo que vas a investigar, acá hay muchos clientes y podrían darme información para ayudarte.

**Miyuki-**Me parece bien, quiero investigar como quitarles la energía negra a esas dos, yo se que hay una forma y quiero saber cual es.

**Ein-**¿Para que?, ellas mataron a Dromar, déjalas que sufran.

**Miyuki-**Espera, tú no eres así, tu madre no era así y no debes echar por la borda todo lo que ella te enseñó, debes ser buena y no pensar ese tipo de cosas.

**Ein-**Tienes razón Miyuki sama, te llevaré a la biblioteca.

_En el camino._

**Ein-**Miyuki sama, con respecto a lo de hoy en la mañana, te quería pedir disculpas nuevamente, se que fue una situación incomoda pero no lo ice a propósito.

**Miyuki- **No te preocupes por eso, se que no lo hiciste a propósito y que fue un accidente, pero si fue algo incomodo jajajaja

**Ein- **Miyuki sama, ¿No estás enojada?

**Miyuki-**No mujer, relájate, pareciera como si de verdad estuviera culpándote de algo.

**Ein-**No es eso solo que nunca me había sucedido ni siquiera con Shizuru.

**Miyuki- **Bueno, no creo que sea algo por lo que debas preocuparte mas de la cuenta, a mi no me molestó así que no te preocupes ¿vale?

**Ein-**¿No te molestó?

**Miyuki-**No, para nada

**Ein- **¿te agradó?

**Miyuki-**-_Levantando la ceja-_ No es que me haya agradado o me haya disgustado, después de todo ambas somos mujeres y eso se podría decir que en cierto modo es normal que suceda, ¿Qué pasa Ein chan? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

**Ein- **Bueno, la verdad no es nada Miyuki sama, solo que como dijiste que no te molestó entonces pensé que tu…

**Miyuki-**¿Que me gustaban las chicas?

**Ein-**si, pensé eso.

**Miyuki- **MMM la verdad no lo había pensado de esa forma, cuando era pequeña admiraba mucho a Shizuma pero ella solo me veía como a una hermana pequeña, al pasar el tiempo descubrí que era solo eso, admiración, así que no le di mayor importancia, pero al principio pensé que me gustaba.

**Ein-**¿Pero tú compartiste con mi madre desde siempre?

**Miyuki-**Así es, por eso confundí mis sentimientos por ella pero me di cuenta que no era como yo pensaba.

**Ein-**Ya veo, ¿entonces no te gustan las chicas?

**Miyuki-**No lo sé, toda mi vida me e dedicado a entrenar y a investigar, nunca e tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien así que no podría decirte si me gustan o no.

**Ein-**Ya veo -_*Tengo una posibilidad, solo debo ser cuidadosa y no precipitarme.-_ gracias por responder a las incomodas preguntas que hago.

**Miyuki-**No hay de que Ein chan, si tu madre nos viera se reiría de nosotras en este momento.

**Ein-**Así es Miyuki sama.

**Miyuki-**Bueno creo que esta es la biblioteca, regresa a tu trabajo mientras, si puedes pasa por mí dentro de un par de horas para que salgamos por ahí.

**Ein-**Claro, lo que tú digas.-_la abrazó de golpe y le dio un beso en la mejilla-_ pasaré por ti en dos horas.

**Miyuki-**Aquí te espero.

_Ein se fue mas feliz que nunca a su salón de té, Miyuki se metió de cabeza a buscar información sobre la energía negativa, ella sabía que aparte de Shizuru había otra cura, pero no sabía exactamente cual, por lo que se dedicó a buscar y a buscar información._

_Nao y Shizuru se iban yendo de la mansión Serra, Haruka les había dado las instrucciones y les había echo un mapa para que pudieran llegar a la tumba._

**Haruka- **Recuerda nao chan, aunque tú y Natsuki sean casos excepcionales, y su habilidad y poder sean grandes, no quiere decir que puedes poner en riesgo la vida de Shizuru ni la tuya tampoco, yo e entrenado en ese lugar y solo e descendido unos 8 pisos ya que mas abajo los monstruos son muy poderosos, se prudente por favor.

**Nao- **Claro Haruka sama

**Shizuru- **Ookini por preocuparte de nosotras Haruka, pero debes dejar de hacerlo, no nos pasará nada así que despreocúpate.

**Haruka- **Se que Nao puede cuidarte pero también se que tu no has entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo por que tu hermana no quiso seguir entrenándote, así que hazle caso en todo a Nao y ninguna de las dos trate de hacerse la heroína ¿Está claro?

**Shizuru-**Si Haruka Muchas gracias.

_Ambas salieron rumbo a su destino, se tardarían algunas horas en llegar pero iban muy optimistas, si Shizuru era buena alumna podrían progresar en poco tiempo y así la posibilidad de que se transformara nuevamente en el ángel de desolación disminuiría muchísimo._

_Las horas pasaban y en la ciudad Ein pasaba por Miyuki a la hora acordada, irían a la mansión Serra a ver a las heridas, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la enorme puerta y Yukino fue quien las atendió._

**Yukino-**Buenas tardes Ein Sama, Miyuki sama.

**Miyuki-**Buenas tardes Yukino san, hemos venido a visitar a las enfermas.

**Yukino-**Si, adelante, pasen por favor.

**Ein-**Hola Yukino san-_Ein trataba de no mirar fijo a Yukino, sabía que ella era la causa de que se distanciara con Haruka y eso no le gustaba para nada, por eso trataba de no incomodar a la pequeña pecosa._

**Miyuki-**¿Cómo se encuentran?

**Yukino-**llamaré a la doctora y Haruka chan para que les den información.

_La pequeña se fue por unos minutos y regresó con Haruka y la doctora._

**Yukino-**Bien, ella es la doctora Youko Sagisawa.

**Youko-**Un gusto conocerlas-_izo una reverencia de cortesía-_

**Haruka-**Hola Ein sama, Miyuki sama.

**Ein-**Hola Haruka chan, Me alegra verte de nuevo.

_La cara de Yukino izo un gesto de tristeza ante estas palabras-_

**Miyuki-**Hola Haruka san

**Ein-**Por favor infórmenos de la situación doctora.

**Youko-**Claro, el estado de Natsuki es grave, tiene 6 costillas, una pierna y un brazo roto, algunas heridas expuestas y otras internas, estamos utilizando todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para poder curarla lo más pronto posible.

Me gustaría informarles que no solo soy doctora, también me e especializado en las artes de curar ángeles por petición de la familia Serra, yo soy un ángel también, algunos me conocen como ángel sanador, otros como ángel de la esperanza, en todo este tiempo e visto muchas heridas, algunas normales y otras echas con energía angelical, las heridas de Natsuki son heridas normales y aunque son profundas son mas fáciles de sanar.

Sin embargo las heridas de Yukariko sama y de Arika sama son algo Extraño, no e podido hacer que se detengan, e intentado hacer incisiones en sus cuerpos para que boten la sangre dañada, pero increíblemente la sangre que brota de las heridas es tan roja como la nuestra y según los análisis que e hecho es sangre sana, por otro lado les e administrado calmantes y también les e aplicado mi energía para contrarrestar el dolor pero este parece no querer detenerse, solo e logrado sedarlas y hacer que se duerman para que no sufran tanto dolor, si ustedes me preguntan cual de las pacientes está mas grabe, diría que Yukariko sama ya que su mancha principal se encuentra muy cerca de su pecho.

**Miyuki-**Ya veo, es como me imaginé, yo estoy segura que aparte de Shizuru hay otra posibilidad de salvarla, pero hoy me e pasado 2 horas en la biblioteca y no e encontrado ningún rastro o información de cómo quitarla.

**Youko-**Que lastima, yo también e consultado algunos escritos de medicina, pero como comprenderá no hay nada que la medicina normal pueda hacer, por otro lado e leído acerca de los ángeles que usan energía negativa y solo e encontrado cosas que no me son de utilidad.

**Miyuki-**¿Están en condiciones de hablar? Es decir ¿Es posible hablar con ellas mientras están despiertas?

**Youko-**Por ahora si, aunque algunas veces se quejan del dolor se nota que hacen un esfuerzo sobre humano para resistirlo, son muy orgullosas, pero si el dolor sigue creciendo entonces no me quedara mas remedio que sedarlas y alimentarlas por medio de suero, es la única forma que se me ocurre para que puedan superar esto.

**Miyuki-**¿Podemos ir a hablar con ellas?

**Youko-**Les administré un sedante hace aproximadamente 2 horas, deberían estar por despertar, ¿Por qué no van a ver a Natsuki sama mientras que despiertan?

**Miyuki-**Eso aremos, gracias doctora.

_Ein, Miyuki y Haruka subieron a la habitación de Natsuki, Yukino y Youko fueron a ver a las otras pacientes, cuando entraron Mai estaba hablando con Natsuki._

**Ein-**Permiso

_Mai y Natsuki fijaron su vista en las recién llegadas._

**Natsuki-**Hola Ein sama, Gracias por venir, pero no debería estar aquí.

**Ein-**¿De que hablas?

**Natsuki-**Yo ayudé a matar y a torturar a Dromar, no merezco su atención.

**Ein-**¿Sabes Natsuki chan? Ayer pensaba que eras la persona más horrible del mundo al igual que todas las que fueron a cazarlo, pero ya no, después de haberlas visto sufrir como lo hicieron creo que ya pagaron suficiente y ahora me preocupan mucho.

**Natsuki- **Pero, Por mi culpa, ¡por mi maldita culpa! Shizuru es lo que es ahora.

**Miyuki-**Shizuru está bien Natsuki san, ella volvió a ser la misma de antes, aunque ahora necesitamos que no se vuelva a transformar.

**Natsuki-**Hola Miyuki sama, gracias por venir.

**Miyuki-**No hay de que, se que esta pregunta es algo tonta pero ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Natsuki-**La verdad no muy bien, mis huesos están sanando pero el golpe que recibí me dejó con mucho dolor.

**Miyuki- **¿Lo ves?, la lanza de hielo que te golpeó era similar a la que tú utilizas, imagínate el daño que puedes hacer con tu técnica.

**Natsuki- **Lo sé, pero no me explico como Shizuru pudo lanzarme algo así, que yo sepa ella no es un ángel de hielo.

**Miyuki- **Ella es un ángel incompleto Natsuki, en su estado actual no podría más que lanzarte una pequeña bola de nieve, pero cuando te lanzó eso estaba poseída por el ángel de desolación y cuando eso sucede sus poderes aumentan a niveles increíbles.

**Natsuki-**Pero yo pude ver que Yukariko Sama pudo sostener una pelea con ella, aunque no le dio ningún golpe.

**Miyuki-**La Shizuru con la que Yukariko se enfrentó también es un ser inmaduro.

**Natsuki-**¿O sea que sus poderes pueden crecer más?

**Miyuki-**10 veces más Natsuki, pero ese no ese no es el problema.

**Natsuki- **Escuche esa parte de la explicación de labios de nao, si eso sucede no nos escuchará y nos matara.

**Miyuki- **Así es.

**Mai- **Ein sama, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que ice, estoy muy arrepentida de haberte abofeteado.

**Ein-**No te preocupes Mai san, ya está olvidado.

**Mai- **Gracias.

_Siguieron conversando del estado de salud de Natsuki y de otras trivialidades._

_Mientra Nao y Shizuru descendían al lugar indicado por Haruka, era un lugar muy tenebroso y a Shizuru le dio algo de miedo, si bien Nao era la menor, había vivido cosas más horrorosas en sus entrenamientos así que solo se limitó a avanzar._

**Shizuru-**Nao, se que dije que iría donde tu me digieras pero este lugar me da escalofríos.

**Nao- **Lo se Shizuru llevas temblando desde que llegamos, acércate a mi y toma mi brazo.

_Shizuru lo izo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, llegaron a una sala muy amplia donde habían algunos esqueletos, al llegar al centro de la sala los esqueletos se pusieron en movimiento y atacaron._

**Nao- **¡Shizuru prepárate!

**Shizuru-**¡Hai!

_Ambas sacaron sus alas y sus armas, Nao destruyó a uno de los esqueletos fácilmente y luego retrocedió._

**Nao- **¡Shizuru Son todos tuyos!

_Shizuru lanzó su naginata pero los esqueletos eran bastante rápidos, Bloqueaban con mucha facilidad los ataques de Shizuru y esta no sabía como atacarlos, pensó en retenerlos congelando sus pies, su mano brilló de color azul y comenzaron a salir estacas de hielo que congelaban los pies de los enemigos._

**Shizuru-**¡Lo logré Nao!

**Nao- **Aún no, termínalos.

**Shizuru-**De acuerdo-_Shizuru juntó energía y una bola de fuego se materializó en su mano, la lanzó hacia su objetivo y después de una pequeña explosión el esqueleto salió de la nube de humo y atacó a Shizuru._

_Nao rápidamente bloqueó el ataque del esqueleto y lo destruyó para después hacer lo mismo con los que quedaban en la sala._

**Nao- **Bien Shizuru, lo primero que Mai sama me enseñó fue que no debes utilizar tus poderes combinados, no se si notaste que tu hielo fué fácilmente roto por la mayoría de tus enemigos y tu fuego no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para poder derrotarlos. Por eso, antes de seguir avanzando quiero que reflexiones, ¿Cuál entre los elementos es el que se te da mejor? Cuando lo hayas decidido entonces continuaremos descendiendo.

_Se sentaron para descansar y así Shizuru pudiera decidir su elemento._

_Mientras en la mansión Serra las visitantes iban a ver a Arika y a  
Yukariko para comprobar su estado._

**Ein- **Permiso.

**Youko- **Adelante Fujino sama, están despertando.

**Miyuki-**Venimos a ver como se encuentran las pacientes.

**Youko-**Si Rokujou sama, en este momento están despiertas y el dolor aún no parece aumentar, pueden hablar con ellas mientras dure su estado de tranquilidad.

_Miyuki se dirigió a donde estaba Arika y le hablo._

**Miyuki-**¿Como te encuentras?

**Arika-**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi casa sin mi autorización?

**Miyuki-**Vaya, se nota que el dolor no impide que seas descortés, me presentaré, soy Rokujou Miyuki. El ángel de platino.

**Arika-**Pues bien, y que te trae por aquí-_la cara de dolor de Arika era inconfundible, estaba sufriendo mucho y parecía que las lagrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos pero ella no lloraría, no lo haría frente a otro ángel, no lo haría frente a la hermana de la mujer que la derrotó, no podía hacerlo así que se tragó el dolor y siguió hablando. _¿Bienes a burlarte de nosotras? Se que estamos graves y que nuestra querida doctora no puede curarnos

**Miyuki- **De hecho la única cura conocida es Shizuru pero yo creo que hay otra, por eso e venido, en tu mansión debe haber bibliotecas y quiero pedirte que me la dejes usar.

**Arika-**¿Para que?

**Miyuki- **Como te dije, se que hay otra cura para lo que tienen y creo que si investigo a fondo podré encontrarla.

**Arika- **¿Sabes que si nos curas buscaremos venganza en contra de la menor de las hermanas Fujino?

**Miyuki-**Claro que lo se…

**Ein-**Y yo también, pero si eso sucede entonces lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para protegerla, aún así no quiero que ustedes mueran, ella no soportaría saber que a matado a dos ángeles.

**Arika-**De acuerdo, entonces-_dirigiéndose a Miyuki-_ puedes usar las bibliotecas.

**Miyuki-**Muchas gracias.

**Arika-**¿Por qué haces esto?

**Miyuki-**La verdad es que no lo hago por ustedes, pero quiero estar preparada por si nuestros planes salen mal y Shizuru vuelve a utilizar esa energía contra alguna de nosotras.

**Arika-**Me parece bien, entonces hagamos una tregua momentánea, no atacaré a esa niña y ustedes me ayudarán con este mal ¿Qué les parece?

**Ein-**Pero de que…

**Miyuki-**Me parece bien, alguien que me lleve a las bibliotecas por favor.

**Arika-**Pídele a Yukino que te lleve.

**Miyuki-**Gracias.

**Arika-**Doctora Youko.

**Youko-**¿Si?

**Arika-**¿Podría sedarme de nuevo?

**Youko-**No es conveniente pero dadas las circunstancias lo aré.

**Arika-**Muchísimas gracias

**Miyuki-**Arika san, ¿Podría pedirle un ultimo favor?

**Arika-**Dime

**Miyuki-**Podría hospedarme en uno de sus cuartos por un tiempo, solo para poder estas más cerca de la información así podré acceder a ella con más regularidad.

**Ein-**Pero Miyuki sama, en mi casa es bien recibida, no me molesta compartir habitación con usted.

**Miyuki-**Pero si me quedo acá entonces tendré acceso a la información en cualquier momento, lo que en tu casa se me complica.

**Arika-**Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de arriba Miyuki san, por favor doctora sédeme, se lo pido.

**Youko-**Sí

**Ein-**Espera Arika san, me gustaría pedirte un favor, se que no somos las mejores amigas pero me gustaría quedarme con Miyuki sama.

**Arika-**Claro, ¡por favor doctora!

**Youko-**Está bien, la sedaré.

_Youko sedó a Arika y a Yukariko nuevamente, las dos volvieron a dormir._

**Miyuki-**Entonces Yukino san ¿me llevas?

**Yukino-**Claro, le diré a Haruka chan que disponga de una habitación para usted y una para Ein San.

**Ein-**Gracias, pero yo me quedaré en la misma habitación que Miyuki sama.

**Miyuki-**¿Por que? Te han ofrecido una habitación para ti sola, ¿Por qué molestarte compartiendo una con migo?

**Ein-**Tú eres la persona que mas conoció a mi madre, por eso quiero que me cuentes todo lo que puedas sobre ella, y para no molestarte en tu investigación, entonces esperaré que en las noches antes de dormir me hables de ella.

**Miyuki-**¿Estas segura que ese es el motivo?

**Ein-**E… Claro ¿Qué más podría ser?

**Miyuki-**No sé, tal vez ¿Volver a repetir lo de esta mañana? Jajajajaja

**Ein-**¡Miyuki sama! No digas esas cosas-_Roja de vergüenza-_

**Miyuki-**Es broma Ein chan, bien entonces Yukino san solo preparen una habitación con una cama mas grande por favor.

**Yukino-**No hay problema Miyuki sama, yo misma la prepararé, no hay necesidad de molestar a Haruka chan para eso.

_Yukino captó lo que pasaba entre Ein y Miyuki, si ambas compartían habitación y Haruka lo descubría entonces existía la posibilidad de que dejara de amar a Ein, por eso aceptó la propuesta tan fácil mente._

_En la tumba, Nao aún estaba descansando._

**Shizuru-**Nao sempai.

**Nao- **No me digas así Shizuru, soy menor que tú.

**Shizuru-**Lo sé pero eres mi tutora, así que esa es la forma correcta ¿no?

**Nao- **Eso siempre y cuando tu tutora lo desee, y solo quiero que me llames nao, así como yo te llamo Shizuru, si no lo haces entonces me enojaré.

**Shizuru-**De acuerdo Nao sem… Nao.

**Nao- **Bien Shizuru ¿Qué querías decirme?

**Shizuru-**Que estuve pensándolo mucho y creo que el elemento que se me da mejor es el viento.

**Nao- **MMM Haber muéstramelo.

_Shizuru sacó sus alas nuevamente y le arrojó una brisa a Nao._

**Nao- **Jajajaja pero Shizuru esa brisa lejos de ser destructiva es agradable.

**Shizuru-**Pero puedo lanzarla mas fuerte.

_Shizuru la lanzo nuevamente pero ya con mas fuerza, la cabellera de la pequeña Nao se desordenaba con la brisa de Shizuru._

**Nao- **Shizuru aumenta el poder.

_Shizuru lo izo y la brisa poco a poco se transformaba en una ventisca._

**Nao- **Más Shizuru.

_Shizuru utilizó todo su poder y Nao se cubrió la cara pero el poder de la ventisca la lanzó lejos._

**Nao- **Es un buen poder Shizuru pero creo que no es lo suficientemente destructivo.

**Shizuru-**Es que solo te mostré mi poder usado de esa forma.

**Nao- **¿A que te refieres?

**Shizuru-**Es que hace tiempo, cuando entrenaba con mi hermana, lo utilizaba de otra forma pero lo había olvidado, ahora que estuve pensando, recordé otras formas de usarlo.

**Nao- **Muéstrame alguna Shizuru.

**Shizuru-**Claro, ¿Pero podrías utilizar tus alas? Es que de esta forma puedo hacerte daño.

_Nao saco sus alas y su arma para protegerse, se puso a unos metros de distancia y esperó el ataque de Shizuru._

**Nao- **Ahora Shizuru, estoy lista.

**Shizuru-**Bien, ahora va.

_Shizuru estiró su mano y una ráfaga de aire comprimido golpeó el pecho de la pelirroja._

**Nao- **Bien, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

**Shizuru-**Es que te lo lancé débil, si te lo lanzo más fuerte entonces lo veraz.

**Nao- **Haber lánzalo con más poder.

_Shizuru lo lanzó con más poder y en efecto se podía observar como el aire se alteraba cuando la ráfaga pasaba, izo un rayo en su mano y lo lanzó para interceptar el ataque de Shizuru._

**Nao- **Esa variante está bien Shizuru.

**Shizuru-**¿De verdad?

**Nao- **Si, creo que ese elemento te favorece mucho.

**Shizuru-**Entonces ahora muéstrame tus habilidades.

**Nao- **No puedo Shizuru, mis habilidades de ángel de relámpago son muy difíciles de ver, cuando seas un ángel de alto rango entonces lucharemos en un entrenamiento y te mostraré mis habilidades.

**Shizuru-**De acuerdo, me esforzaré para poder ser una digna oponente.

**Nao- **Así es, debes esforzarte, por otro lado la sempai de mi antigua sempai era el ángel de alto rango que controlaba el viento, creo recordar algunas variantes que ella utilizaba y te podrían ser de utilidad.

**Shizuru-**Está bien, pero por ahora esperemos a que estos esqueletos se regeneren para probar con el elemento viento haber si puedo vencerlos.

**Nao- **Me parece bien, ¿no quieres bajar aún verdad?

**Shizuru-**Solo déjame probar una ves y bajamos ¿Te parece?

**Nao- **Está bien.

_Siguieron descasando y esperando a que se regeneraran los esqueletos, ya los habían derrotado antes pero querían probar el poder de Shizuru como ángel de viento._

_En la mansión Serra Miyuki y Ein conversaban con Haruka._

**Ein-**Desde hoy estaremos en la mansión por algunos días Haruka chan, espero que no te sea problema.

**Haruka-**Claro que no Ein sama ¿Ya les asignaron habitaciones?

**Ein-**Si, no te preocupes por eso.

**Haruka-**Antes de que ustedes vinieran, Shizuru y Nao vinieron a ver a Natsuki, al parecer iban a entrenar.

**Ein-**Así es, desde hoy Nao chan entrenará a Shizuru para que se convierta en un ángel poderoso.

**Miyuki-**Con respecto a eso, ¿Sabes donde fueron a entrenar?

**Haruka-**Si, ellas tenían pensado ir a entrenar con Mai en la torre de marfil, pero Shizuru habló con migo y me dijo que esa idea no le era del todo grata, así que les dije que fueran a un lugar donde yo entrenaba.

**Miyuki-**¿No será la torre de la insolencia verdad?

**Haruka-**No, es un lugar mejor, es una tumba que se encuentra en el bosque de Yanoward.

**Miyuki-**La conozco, es una tumba donde se baja y por cada nivel aumenta el poder de los enemigos.

**Haruka-**Así es, yo logré llegar al piso 8 sola ya que mas abajo me era muy difícil luchar, los demonios que ahí habitan son muy poderosos.

**Miyuki-**Es un lugar terrible, en mis investigaciones e leído acerca de la tumba de Yanoward y es un lugar muy exigente.

**Haruka-**Así es, por eso pensé que sería un lugar perfecto para ellas.

**Miyuki-**¿Nao chan es mas fuerte que tu Haruka?

**Haruka-**No hemos luchado nunca un mano a mano, creo que yo debería ganar por experiencia, aunque Nao y Natsuki son casos excepcionales ya que en solo un mes progresaron a un nivel que no imaginábamos, recuerdo incluso que Nao chan en ese tiempo logró convertirse en el ángel de relámpagos, así que debe ser muy talentosa.

**Miyuki-**¿Mas que tu Haruka chan?

**Haruka-**Creo que sí, su talento era parecido al de Shizuru, pero Nao es más agresiva en sus ataques.

**Miyuki-**¿Y Natsuki? ¿Cómo es el talento de Natsuki?

**Haruka-**MMM pues ella es algo un poco extraño, su elemento es muy poderoso pero no veo que le utilice más variantes que no sean esa lanza y la ventisca que puede crear.

**Miyuki-**Ya veo, en ese caso, creo que Nao y Shizuru podrían bajar mas que tu.

**Haruka-**Así es, por eso pensé que les iría bien, si bajan más.

**Miyuki-**Aunque eso no se si sería bueno o malo, en el libro que leí acerca de la tumba decía que en el piso mas bajo hay un gran tesoro custodiado por un guardián, la tumba solo cuenta con 12 niveles por lo que a Haruka san le faltó muy poco para llegar.

**Ein-**Quizás es posible que ellas lo logren.

**Haruka-**Si pero me da miedo que ese guardián sea muy poderoso y haga despertar a Shizuru.

**Miyuki-**Pues no nos queda otro remedio que confiar en las habilidades de Nao para que a nuestra querida Shizuru no le pase nada, por lo pronto yo me dedicaré a buscar información sobre esa energía.

**Ein-**Yo iré a atender el salón, aunque tengo gente encargada de hacerlo prefiero estar yo en persona.

**Haruka-**Bien entonces yo iré a hablar con la doctora, quiero ver como se encuentra y que me informe de cómo van sus progresos

_Así terminaron de charlar y cada una se dirigió a realizar sus tareas._

_En la tumba las cosas habían mejorado, los esqueletos habían regenerado y Shizuru fácilmente había podido con ellos._

**Shizuru- **Nao, lo e logrado, aunque estoy muy cansada creo que es solo cosa de acostumbrarme a este nuevo ritmo y todo irá bien.

**Nao- **Así es Shizuru, lo mejor será que nos quedemos en este piso para que logres acostumbrarte y luego bajemos para aumentar la dificultad.

**Shizuru-**Bien, entonces nos quedaremos en este piso.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno un poco de relax después de la tormenta no viene mal.**

**saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11 La Cura Peligrosa_

_Las cosas marchaban relativamente bien, por un lado Natsuki se recuperaba de las heridas de forma muy rápida, En su entrenamiento Shizuru y Nao progresaban, por otro lado Ein no había tenido mucho movimiento, solo se encargaba de su salón y Miyuki se había dedicado a investigar día y noche para encontrar la cura, las únicas que no mejoraban nada eran Arika y Yukariko, se turnaban para cuidarlas entre la doctora, Nina, Haruka y Yukino pero al pasar una semana la mancha creció mucho y el dolor se intensificó por lo que ya solo despertaban a medio día para poder comer algo y volver a ser sedadas. Mai había regresado a su torre, su hermano también tenía muchos libros y ella comenzó a investigar._

_Cierto día Miyuki entro en la sala donde estaba Arika con un libro en sus manos, en ese momento Arika estaba siendo alimentada así que Miyuki aprovecho para informar. -_Traigo noticias Arika san, ¿Cree poder escucharlas?-

_-Arika se integró lo que pudo dentro de sus posibilidades-_Claro, aunque el dolor ya es casi insoportable, trata de ser concisa con la información por favor-_Lo único que la pequeña quería era ser sedada de nuevo_

_Miyuki entendió el mensaje así que no le dio muchas vueltas-_Bien lo diré de una vez, e encontrado la cura, pero es algo difícil de conseguir-_le enseñó la pagina del libro donde estaba la información-_La energía que te lanzaron era energía demoníaca por lo que solo una poderosa energía demoníaca podría contrarrestarla, esto se logra exponiéndose a una energía igual o superior por unos 5 segundos.-_tomó aire y prosiguió-_Lo difícil es conseguir una energía similar, según el libro el único que la posee es Crossis, y para que podamos tener acceso a sus poderes tenemos que ir en grupo, recuerda que Crossis es un dragón legendario-

_Arika se interesó mucho con la noticia-_Por lo menos es algo, que manden a preparar un equipo para ir a cazar a Crossis.-

-El problema es que para que la cura sea efectiva tu y Yukariko deben estar cerca de la batalla.-_Miyuki sabia del estado de Arika y Yukariko así que el plan era muy complicado pero valía la pena el riesgo._

Con este dolor no puedo ni moverme, el solo hecho de que Youko me inyecte el sedante es un suplicio-_en el rostro de Arika se reflejaba la verdad de sus palabras_

_Pero Miyuki había pensado en esto muchas veces y había ideado una solución temporal-_Para eso creo que tenemos una solución, aunque es algo doloroso y no está comprobado que sea eficaz-

_Otra vez Arika sintió una pequeña esperanza-_¿De qué se trata?-_Preguntó muy interesada._

-¿Recuerdas la bola de fuego negro que utilizó Mai?-_Miyuki había visto la bola de fuego negro y había desarrollado una teoría-_

_-Arika buscó en su memoria y logró recordar lo que Miyuki le decía-_Si, pretendía hablar con ella sobre eso pero por como resultaron las cosas no me ha sido posible-

_-Miyuki observó a Arika seriamente-_creo que esa bola de fuego podría aliviar un poco tu dolor si la acercamos a ti lo suficiente, no es seguro que funcionará pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos-

-Pues es verdad, sería doloroso el proceso pero quiero intentarlo-_Arika comprendió que no tenían muchas opciones-_manden a llamar a Mai sama por favor.

_Haruka rápidamente salió en busca de Mai, le tomaría algunas horas por lo que Youko volvió a sedar a Arika y a Yukariko, Miyuki salió con rumbo desconocido y solo dijo que iba a reunir ayuda para ir a cazar a Crossis._

_En la tumba, Nao y Shizuru se encontraban descendiendo al tercer sotano, en el segundo solo habitaban mas esqueletos, era como el primer sotano pero en este habían mas esqueletos_

_Nao aún no estaba convencida de que Shizuru estuviera lista para seguir avanzando-_Shizuru, utilizaremos el mismo método que usamos cuando bajamos a aquí pero no avanzaremos mas por ahora, nos quedaremos en este sotano hasta que tu sola logres derrotar a todos los esqueletos-

_Por su parte Shizuru pretendía seguir las ordenes de su amada Nao al pié de la letra-_De acuerdo, yo los derrotaré Nao pero no quiero que me ayudes a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-

_Para sorpresa de Nao Shizuru derrotó a todos los esqueletos con una facilidad que la pequeña no se imaginaba-_Shizuru, aprendes muy rápido y tu nivel aumenta con cada batalla que tenemos, ahora podremos avanzar, descansa un poco y seguiremos bajando-

-Como digas, me siento algo agitada después de esta pelea, descansaré un poco para recuperar las fuerzas-_ Shizuru se apoyó en una muralla y se sentó para descansar, estuvo algo más de una hora sentada en esa posición-_Nao, ya estoy bien, sigamos avanzando-

-Si de verdad estas lista entonces avancemos-_la pequeña pelirroja pensaba que era muy poco el tiempo de descanso pero si Shizuru se sentía preparada entonces seguirían._

_Descendieron hasta el tercer subterráneo, en el habitaban unos esqueletos con armadura dorada y una lanza, Nao materializó su arma y esta brillo como si los relámpagos estuvieran dentro de ella, se lanzó contra un esqueleto pero este usó su lanza para bloquear el ataque, Nao atacó nuevamente pero el esqueleto era muy hábil así que su ataque fue repelido nuevamente, juntó rayos en su espada y lanzó una estela de color amarrillo que impacto en la lanza del esqueleto partiéndola a la mitad, una ves pasado el bloqueo atacó directamente destruyendo al esqueleto._

_Nao advirtió inmediatamente-_Shizuru, estos son bastante poderosos, te sugiero que seas prudente con ellos-

_Shizuru había observado atentamente la batalla de Nao y se había dado cuenta de eso -_De acuerdo, pero no me atrevo sola, si me ataca más de uno estaré en problemas-

_La pequeña se puso en guardia-_Tienes razón, vamos juntas-

_Ambas se lanzaron al ataque, Nao protegía a Shizuru con todo lo que tenía mientras Shizuru atacaba con su naginata, el ataque de Shizuru era poco efectivo por lo que empezó a lanzar las ráfagas de aire las cuales golpeaban directamente a los esqueletos, Nao aprovechaba para lanzar rayos y así ayudar a Shizuru con el ataque, los minutos pasaban y la cantidad de enemigos disminuía muy poco por lo que Nao tomó la decisión de ser ella la que atacara y Shizuru la que defendía. Shizuru se puso a espaldas de Nao y esta comenzó a lanzar estelas de relámpagos muy poderosas que iban destruyendo los enemigos de un solo ataque, cuando los enemigo en forma de esqueletos fueron derrotados ambas bajaron al piso y descansaron un poco._

Esto está bien Shizuru-_decía la pelirroja mientras recuperaba el aliento-_este sotano está exigiéndonos mas, podemos quedarnos aquí para que progreses-

-Así es-_dijo Shizuru adoptando nuevamente su posición de descanso-_pero ahora déjame descansar, esta batalla me ha dejado más agotada que la anterior y…

_Mientras Shizuru hablaba un monstruo subió desde el cuarto sotano por las escaleras, era un centauro muy grande, tan alto como un ser humano y del largo de un caballo pequeño, no tenía un aspecto terrorífico pero se notaba que sus intenciones eran hostiles._

_Nao inmediatamente notó las intenciones de la bestia-_Shizuru no te confíes, se nota que está enojado así que no lo menosprecies.-

_Shizuru nunca juzgaba a un oponente antes de haber probado sus fuerzas_- tranquila, seré prudente con él.

_Shizuru emprendió el vuelo, pensaba que al igual que los esqueletos tendría ventaja al volar pero se equivocó, de los cuernos del centauro una poderosa bola de fuego salio disparada hacia Shizuru, esta se izo un lado pero el ataque llevaba tanta velocidad que le impacto en el brazo, al ver esto Nao se puso en guardia y comenzó a atacar al enemigo, la pelea era muy dura, el centauro embestía con fuerza a una pequeña pelirroja que se defendía con todo lo que tenía. Shizuru estaba sorprendida, aquel demonio en forma de centauro estaba poniendo en aprietos a un ángel de alto rango, y solo era un monstruo del cuarto sotano, se armó de valor y atacó, su cuerpo temblaba pero no podía dejar a Nao sola, se lanzó arma en mano y atacó con todo su poder cortando los cuernos del centauro, una ves echo esto Nao terminó al demonio con un ataque que shizuru aún no había visto, en su mano se formó una esfera de color amarillo que se iba haciendo cada ves mas grande, al momento de lanzarlo desapareció de su mano e impactó al demonio haciéndolo explotar._

_La castaña se sorprendió con la técnica que había visto-_¡Genial! Ese ataque ha sido maravilloso, ni siquiera pude verlo salir de tu mano.

Gracias Shizuru-_Descendiendo hasta el lado de la castaña-_ es mi ataque mas veloz por eso no pudiste verlo, puedo hacerla 3 veces más poderosa y 3 veces más veloz.

Eres increíble, con ese poder podríamos bajar hasta el octavo sotano si quisieras-_dijo Shizuru más emocionada que antes _

Si pero no lo aremos-_Le respondió Nao-_esta no es una meta personal si no un entrenamiento para ti, no bajaré si tu aún no estás lista.

Entiendo, me esforzaré para lograr avanzar por mi propia cuenta-_Shizuru comprendió la situación-_por ahora esperemos que estos esqueletos se regeneren para poder volver a enfrentarnos a ellos

Eso lo dejaras para después Shizuru chan-_Dijo Miyuki sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que estaban a punto de ponerse a descansar-_

Miyuki Sama ¿Qué haces aquí?-_Pregunto la pelirroja- _

He venido por ustedes, necesitamos su ayuda para ir a cazar a Crossis-_respondió Miyuki-_

¿Crossis, el dragón legendario?-_Shizuru recordaba el nombre y se preocupó, sabía que los dragones legendarios eran mas poderosos que los enemigos que había enfrentado-  
_

Exacto-_respondió la peli azul-_sus catacumbas se encuentran en las montañas de la ciudad de bronce y es muy poderoso, por eso necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

De acuerdo, pero ¿Para que necesitamos cazar a otro dragón legendario?-_ésta vez fue Nao la que preguntó_

Para poder curar a Yukariko y Arika, solo exponiéndolas a la energía demoníaca que posee ese dragón podremos quitarles la maldición que les lanzó Shizuru-_ Respondió la peli azul acercándose a ellas_

_Shizuru agacho su cabeza-_ Entonces debemos ir, si de esa forma puedo ayudar a reparar lo que hice entonces iré.

Pero aún no has terminado tu entrenamiento-_Replicó la pelirroja_-exponerte a un peligro así podría despertarte y eso sería fatal.

¡Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!-_Shizuru se alteró-_ imagino que tu Miyuki sama y mi hermana irán a la batalla, si a ustedes les pasara algo entonces no podría perdonármelo nunca.

_Miyuki lo pensó detenidamente, era verdad, si a ella o a Ein les pasaba algo Shizuru despertaría y esta vez sería definitivo, no podía arriesgarse así que asintió-_De acuerdo Shizuru, La salida es mañana, Haruka san fue a buscar a Mai para probar una teoría, si eso resulta entonces podríamos ir hoy mismo-_agregó mientras se dirigían a la salida de la tumba-_Salgamos de este lugar y preparémonos para la batalla en la mansión.

De acuerdo-_respondió Shizuru-_pero después de la misión Nao debe seguir entrenándome.

Está bien-_dijo Miyuki-_ ahora en marcha.

_Las tres salieron de la tumba y se dirigieron a la mansión, mientras Haruka llegaba con Mai para hacer la prueba en Arika, ambas se encontraban en el salón principal charlando un rato mientras esperaban a las demás_

¿Están seguras de esto?-_Mai no estaba muy convencida-a_ mi me parece algo descabellado, si bien mi poder demoníaco no es tan alto se que puede hacer mucho daño por lo que creo que es mucho riesgo.

Yo no lo sé-_decía_ _Haruka mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala-_ Miyuki sama es la de la idea, de todas formas no te preocupes demasiado ya qué si falla entonces no tendremos más opción que esperar hasta mañana para ir a cazar a Crossis.

Esperemos que no suceda nada malo-_ agregó Mai mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás que estaban ahí _

No te preocupes Mai san, todo saldrá bien-_contestó Haruka acercándose a la salida del salón-_yo iré a buscar a Ein sama, se que ella querrá ayudarnos con la cacería, quedas en tu casa.

_Haruka salió a buscar a Ein, Mai se quedó esperándola cuando en eso llegaron Shizuru, Nao y Miyuki._

Hola Mai san-_Saludó Miyuki_-qué bueno que llegaste, necesito tu ayuda.

Si me dijo Haruka sama-_Mai se puso de pie-_ pero yo lo encuentro muy arriesgado.

Es arriesgado pero de todas formas lo intentaré-_Miyuki sabía que era la única opción-_si no lo hacemos ellas podrían no soportar un día mas y caer en estado de coma, no podemos arriesgarnos de esa forma así que andando.

_Las cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación a esperar que el efecto del sedante pasara, Haruka había llegado con Ein y se habían reunido todas para ver si la teoría de Miyuki era correcta._

_La hora transcurrió y el efecto del sedante cedió, Arika solamente despertó ya que a ella le habían dado menos sedante_

Estoy lista-_les izo saber Arika-_espero que esto me alivie un poco.

Bien, necesito que saquen la cama donde se encuentra Arika al patio-_indicó Miyuki-_ahí haremos la prueba.

_Entre todas movieron a Arika, su cuerpo ya no respondía a las órdenes que le daba por el dolor, llegaron al patio, Youko estaba atenta ante cualquier reacción._

Ahora todas aléjense–_volvió a ordenar Miyuki_-Mai san has la misma esfera de fuego negro que hiciste en la batalla con Shizuru y ve acercándola lentamente hasta casi tocar a Arika san

_Mai lo izo con todo su poder, el calor que irradiaba era muy fuerte por lo que Arika comenzó a quejarse, Mai comenzó a bajar la intensidad._

No la bajes Mai-_Gritó la peli azul-_si es posible acércala lo mas que puedas a Arika.

_Mai lo izo y Arika comenzó a quejarse más, el calor era insoportable, en un momento la esfera de fuego negro toco el cuerpo de Arika y esta gritó de dolor, pero a los pocos segundos su semblante siempre adolorido comenzó a relajarse._

¿Estás bien?-_Mai estaba preocupada_

Si-_Arika sentía el dolor de la quemadura pero el de la energía demoniaca estaba decreciendo-_Mai Sama acércalo más por favor.

_Mai no lo acercó, mas bien la izo mas grande y el cuerpo de Arika comenzaba sufrir los efectos de tal calor, la piel se estaba volviendo roja y al mismo tiempo el color de la bola de fuego se hacía mas intenso._

Suficiente Mai San-_Miyuki observó los daños y concluyo que ya era suficiente así que la detuvo._

_Mai disolvió la bola de fuego y se acercó a Arika-_¿Cómo te encuentras?

Creo que funcionó, aunque quedé con la piel muy sensible creo que puedo pararme-_Arika lo intentó y pudo ponerse de pié, el dolor de la energía negra se había ido pero fue reemplazado por el dolor de la quemadura._

Arika san, lo que izo Mai san fue absorber con la bola de fuego negro parte de la energía negativa de Shizuru-_Explicó Miyuki-_ahora Doctora Youko usted puede utilizar sus excelente habilidades médicas para restaurar la quemadura de Arika san.

Así es, pero el cuerpo por muy sano que esté toma tiempo en recuperarse-_Advirtió la doctora-_ así que les pediré que no le apliquen ese tratamiento muy seguido

Eso no podemos prometérselo, solo parte de la energía negativa fue extraída, pero recuerde que esa energía se hace mas grande con el paso de las horas-_Explicaba Miyuki que era la que más sabía del tema-_ según mi pronóstico el dolor volverá en una 5 horas y si en ese tiempo no le aplicamos el tratamiento el dolor será mas fuerte.

¿Solo cinco horas?-_Youko se resignó y dió un suspiro-_solo les pido que cuando Arika sama lo vea conveniente se lo apliquen.

Así lo aremos-_Miyuki estuvo de acuerdo-_pero ahora debemos aplicarle la energía negativa a Yukariko.

_Arika trato de integrarse-_una vez que le apliquen la energía de Mai san a Yukariko partiremos inmediatamente a casar a Crossis.

Me parece bien aunque ni tu ni Yukariko podrá pelear-_sentenció la doctora-_

¿Por qué?, se que no estoy en mi mejor condición pero puedo ser útil-_Arika no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las demás hicieran todo para salvarla-_

Porque si utilizas tu poder la energía negra crecerá-_ésta vez fue Miyuki la que utilizó sus conocimientos para darle a Arika una respuesta satisfactoria-_

Bueno-_Arika se resignó-_por lo menos podré mantenerme en pie para cuando lleguemos a las catacumbas de Crossis.

_Hicieron lo mismo con Yukariko y esta al igual que Arika sintió un alivio inmenso, el dolor de la quemadura no era nada en comparación con el de la energía negra así que estaba muy satisfecha._

_Se prepararon para salir, hasta Youko participaría en la cacería, no podía dejar que sus pacientes sufrieran mas daño así que accedió a acompañarlas._

Bien el camino es de dos horas así que podremos llegar antes de que vuelva el dolor-_Miyuki explicaba la misión de forma más detallada-_por otro lado el dragón al que enfrentaremos es mucho mas poderoso que Dromar y este no habla, es solo una bestia así que olviden negociar con el.

¿Podríamos aprovechar para tomar su garra?-_preguntó Arika mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que estaban en el patio._

_-Miyuki lo pensó un segundo_-Eso es algo que podríamos intentar siempre y cuando ustedes hayan sido curadas, la misión en si no es traer una garra si no traerlas a ustedes sanas.

Me parece bien-_Yukariko se integró a la conversación-_¿Quién nos llevará?

Yo me ofrezco para llevar a Arika-_Shizuru se puso de pié y habló-_ no seré de mucha ayuda en la batalla, por lo menos esto puedo hacer.

Hiere mi orgullo que aquella que me derrotó tan fácilmente diga eso-_Arika se llevó la mano a la frente_-y mas el hecho de que me lleve pero aceptaré, no estoy en posición de ser orgullosa.

Entonces yo llevaré a Yukariko sama-_Natsuki sorprendió a todos al aparecer en la sala de la reunión_

¡Tú!-_Nao se puso de pié sorprendida-_¿acabas de salir de una cirugía complicada y ya quieres ir nuevamente al campo de batalla?

Así es, me recuperé bastante con el excelente tratamiento de la doctora-_la peli azul intentaba calmar a su amiga-_aún no puedo pelear así que por lo menos déjenme acompañarlas.

Está bien-_Nao no estaba convencida-_pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

¿Y nosotras?-_preguntó Yukino refiriéndose a ella y a Nina-_

Ustedes se quedarán aquí-_Haruka no iba a dejar que su querida a miga se pusiera en riesgo-_esa bestia es algo difícil de derrotar y no queremos victimas innecesarias.

De acuerdo-_la pequeña pecosa se deprimió-_pero prométeme que vas estar bien Haruka chan.

Te lo prometo Yukino-_haciendo una señal con el puño-_y sabes que lo que prometo lo cumplo.

-_la pequeña bajó la mirada-_Eso espero.

_El grupo salió a cazar al dragón, como siempre lo hacían se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad y desde ahí utilizaban sus alas, en el camino Shizuru y Natsuki se quedaron atrás ya que llevaban peso._

¿Cómo te encuentras Shizuru?-_preguntó con desconfianza la peli azul_

Bien-_respondió Shizuru mientras se acomodaba a Arika para sostenerla mejor_-¿Y tú?

Con un poco de dolor aun pero bien-_Natsuki le mostró su brazo a Shizuru-_ mis huesos están soldando a gran velocidad pero el daño que sufrí fue bastante.

Yo… lo siento-_Shizuru se entristeció al recordar los sucesos-_

No te disculpes-_Natsuki la interrumpió_-yo tuve la culpa por hacer sufrir a Dromar

Aún así quiero disculparme-_la castaña insistió-_si no fuera por Miyuki sama podróa haberte matado.

Lo sé-_contestó Natsuki-_y si lo hubieses echo estaría bien, te ice algo muy doloroso.

Bueno-_Shizuru levantó la cabeza-_por lo menos estás mejor y eso es lo importante.

Me gustaría enfrentarte otra vez-habló _Yukariko dirigiéndose a Shizuru-_se que la ves que luchamos ni siquiera pude tocarte pero me gustaría volver a intentarlo.

A mí también-_intervino Arika-_luchando contra ti nos volveríamos más poderosas

Lo siento-_Shizuru sabía que no era una buena idea-_ese poder no puedo controlarlo, se que si despierta nuevamente sería el fin así que creo que no podrán volver a luchar con migo de esa forma.

Que lastima-_Arika no conocía bien los detalles sobre Shizuru-_tu poder era impresionante

¡Lo haremos!-_Contestó la castaña-_Cuando acabe mi entrenamiento podré volverme un ángel de alto rango como ustedes, ahí podremos luchar otra vez.

¿Qué elementos has escogido?-_Arika tenía curiosidad-_

Viento-_Respondió Shizuru-_

Es un buen elemento-_acotó Arika-_el mío es la luz y el de Yukariko… bueno ella puede utilizarlos todos a cambio de ceder su espada y transformarla en un arco, tambien adquiere un poder mas grande de lo normal.

Así es-_Shizuru tenía recuerdos de la batalla-_las flechas que lanzaba eran muy poderosas y veloces.

Pero las esquivaste todas-_Respondió Yukariko algo avergonzada-_

Pero como te dije antes-_aclaró Shizuru-_esa era una versión de mí que no debe volver a manifestarse

Intentaremos que eso no suceda-_intervino Arika-_Si logramos recuperarnos de esto ayudaremos a buscar una solución.

¿Sabes que estás hermosa Shizuru?-_interrumpió Natsuki-_

-_la castaña se sorprendió-_¿Ara?

Eres muy hermosa Shizuru, nuca te había visto con alas-_aclaró Natsuki-_

Pues ya ves, no podíamos mostrar nuestra verdadera forma porque seguramente nos cazarían-_explicaba Shizuru-_

Pero ya te he visto y eres sencillamente hermosa-_insistió la peli azul-_

Gracias Natsuki pero me pondré colorada-_la castaña se sonrojó-_

Es verdad lo que dice Natsuki sama-_aportó Yukariko-_ere una mujer muy bella.

Pues muchas gracias-_Shizuru se sintió bien, muchos hombres le habían dicho lo bella que era pero cuando se lo dijo Natsuki se sintió realmente bien._

_Natsuki se la pasó todo el camino mirando a Shizuru, esta solo se concentraba en seguir a las que iban adelante. Pasaron las dos horas y llegaron a la ciudad de bronce, era un lugar hermoso, no era de bronce pero la piedra con la que se construyeron los edificios convinadas con la luz del sol y el lejano desierto daba esa tonalida, todo era muy bello, los humanos que ahí vivían demostraban que eran felices, un enorme mercado, ríos de agua cristalina, muchos parques hermosos, a lo lejos se podían observar las montañas._

Este lugar es hermoso-_Ein admiraba el paisaje-_

Así es Ein chan, un lugar digno de un Rey-_Miyuki también observaba el paisaje y se maravillaba-_

Las montañas se ven hermosas también-_Ein observaba cada pequeño detalle-_

Todo cambia cuando el sol se pone-_dijo Miyuki advirtiendo la situación-_

¿Y eso por qué?_-Preguntó la mayor de las Fujino-_

Porque en ese momento Crossis sale a cazar-_Sentenció Miyuki-_

Vaya, ¿Entonces esperaremos a que salga y lo enfrentaremos?-_Preguntó Nao-_

Así es, debemos prepararnos para eso-_informaba Miyuki-_el sol se ocultará pronto así que bajemos para que Youko cure las quemaduras de Arika y Yukariko.

_Bajaron y rápidamente consiguieron un hotel, Youko comenzó con un tratamiento para aliviar el dolor de las quemaduras, el resto de las chicas salieron a recorrer la ciudad, les quedaban aproximadamente noventa minutos de luz de día por lo que lo aprovecharían._

_Natsuki se quedó descansando en el hotel ya que el vuelo la había dejado exhausta, Nao salió a dar un paseo, el mercado aún estaba abierto pero pronto empezarían a irse así que aprovechó, caminó por todo el lugar y observó a la gente que caminaba por ahí, le pareció increíble que a solo faltar noventa minutos para que se oscureciera la gente estuviera tan tranquila_

Buenas tardes-_Saludó la pequeña a una señora que se encontró por el camino-_

Hola pequeña-_Saludó la amable mujer-_

Quiero comprar un regalo para alguien muy especial, y me gustaría que usted me recomendara un lugar-_La pelirrojo deseaba conseguir algo lindo para Ein-_

Claro ¿Qué clase de regalo buscas?-_Preguntó la mujer-_

Algo para la persona que me gusta-_la pequeña se sonrojó-_

Ya veo-_La señora izo un poco de memoria-_mira hay una tienda donde venden obsequios muy bonitos para chicos, seguro ahí encuentras lo que buscas.

E… claro, pero-_Nao estaba en aprietos, Ein era una chica-_quiero algo para mi hermana también así que mejor lléveme a un lugar donde vendan ropa de chica.

MMM ya veo sígueme-_La señora se quedó pensativa por un rato-_ te llevaré a mi lugar favorito.

_Ambas se dirigieron a una tienda donde aquella mujer compraba su ropa, se veían cosas muy lindas, desde simples playeras hasta chaquetas para mujer muy hermosas, algunos adornos para las muñecas, aretes, pañoletas y zapatos, todo era muy lindo, Nao decidió comprarle un regalo a Ein, una pañoleta de color negro con blanco, algo muy simple pero muy bonito, compró también unos aretes para Natsuki y le compró una polera negra con un ligero escote a Shizuru._

Muchas gracias por su ayuda-_Nao estaba contenta con sus compras-_estoy segura que mi hermana y mis amigas quedarán muy contentas.

De nada pequeña-_Contestó la señora amablemente-_¿Eres nueva por este lugar?

Así es-_contestó la pelirroja-_solo vine de visita

Pues debo decirte que vuelvas pronto a casa, como en una hora más nadie quedará en las calles ni siquiera los perros_-Informó la amable mujer-_ porque un enorme monstruo sale a cazar y se come lo que sea que encuentre.

Muchas gracias por la advertencia-_Nao izo una reverencia-_me iré entonces. Que esté bien.

Adió pequeña-_Se depidió la mujer haciendo una reverencia-_

_Se alejó de la señora y se encaminó al hotel, en medio del camino vio una pequeña plaza con dos bancas, en una de ellas estaba sentada una chica que ella reconoció en seguida, se acercó a ella y comenzaron a charlar._

Hola ¿Qué haces aquí Shizuru?-_Saludo Nao mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña-_

Solo salí a dar una vuelta-_Contestó Shizuru-_vi este lugar y me pareció tranquilo.

Pues tienes razón, este lugar está muy solitario-_dijo Nao mientras miraba a su alrededor-_debe ser por Crossis.

Solo salí un ratito pero ya me iba a devolver, no me gustaría que ese dragón me pillara sola en la calle-_decía Shizuru mientras miraba como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse-_

Pues ya no estás sola Shizuru-_La animó Nao-_hay muchas personas que se preocupan por tu seguridad, yo soy una de ellas.

-_al escuchar esto Shizuru se alegró-_Muchísimas gracias Nao, ¿Sabes? Desde que te conocí aquél día que me agradas y me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con tigo.

_-Nao se sonrojó-_gracias Shizuru, a mí también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y con tu hermana.

Ya veo, ahora que estamos solas me gustaría decirte algo-_Shizuru estaba lista para decir lo que tenía guardado en su pecho-_yo sé que hay cosas que a veces hago que no se deberían hacer, pero si lo hago es porque deseo hacerlo y no me arrepiento, es mas lo volvería a hacer.

-_A Nao le entró curiosidad-_¿A qué te refieres Shizuru?

A esto-_Shizuru puso sus manos en el cuello de Nao y la besó, esta vez no fue un beso tímido como el de aquella noche, fue mas bien un beso apasionado, un beso lleno de amor que izo que Nao por un momento olvidara su amor por Ein y lo correspondiera, se besaron por un periodo bastante extendido hasta que Nao terminó con el beso-_ Lo siento Nao, se que está mal pero tú me gustas mucho y no puedo seguir más tiempo callada, me mata el estar cerca de ti y no poder decirte cuanto te quiero, el tenerte tan cerca y ni siquiera poder mirarte a los ojos por más de 5 segundos, esas cosas ya no las soporto, tú fuiste mi primer beso y eres alguien muy importante para mí, perdóname si esto te molesta pero necesitaba decírtelo.

_Nao estaba sorprendida, el beso si le había gustado pero ella sentía que no era el beso que deseaba, los rasgos de Shizuru eran parecidos a los de Ein en cierto modo pero Shizuru no era Ein y eso para ella era importante.-_¿Sabes Shizuru?,me alegra saber que sientes eso por mí.

A mí me alegra haberlo dicho-_Shizuru sintió un gran alivio-_ahora ya estoy más tranquila, no te pido que me correspondas solo te pido que no te alejes de mí ahora que sabes esto, yo me sentiría muy mal si eso pasara.

No me alejaré de ti Shizuru, con respecto a lo de corresponder tus sentimientos, creo que necesito tiempo-_Nao era muy madura pero no sabía bien que decir en esa situación-_

¿Por qué?-_Shizuru tenía dudas_-¿Hay alguien más en tu corazón?

Así es Shizuru, por eso te pido tiempo, esa persona me gusta mucho y por eso no puedo corresponderte, pero si dejamos pasar el tiempo quizás podríamos intentarlo más adelante-_Nao prefirió ser sincera con ella para no hacerle daño-_

Gracias por esa pequeña esperanza que me das-_Shizuru entendió el mensaje pero sentía curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que estaba en la mente de Nao-_¿Podría saber el nombre de esa persona?

¿Para qué Shizuru?-_Nao no quería decirle a Shizuru que la persona en la que pensaba eras Ein-_

Quiero saber que tan dura es mi competencia-_insistió la castaña-_

Tranquila, es una mujer hermosa pero no puedo darte más detalles-_sentenció Nao para zanjar el tema_

Está bien-_Shizuru se resignó-_¿Me regalarías otro beso? Será el último por lo menos por ahora, no te robaré ninguno más.

Está bien Shizuru-_Nao no quiso negarse, después de todo sería el ultimo-_

_La castaña se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nao, se besaron largamente pero fueron interrumpidas._

Por fin las encuentro, y ¡Como las encuentro!-_Ambas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar la voz de Ein- _

Ein sama… este…yo, no es lo que piensa-_Nao se entristeció al verse observada por Ein- _

Tranquilas, me alegro por ustedes, aunque me da penita por Natsuki, ella parecía querer a Shizuru-_Ein no sabía que Nao estaba enamorada de ella-_

Pero le digo que no es lo que piensa-_Se defendió la pelirroja-_no somos novias, solo fue un beso de amigas…si solo eso.

¿Por qué tantos nervios Nao? Mi hermana dijo que estaba bien-_Shizuru notó el extraño comportamiento de Nao, notaba como el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja se ponía triste al verse descubierta por Ein, por su mente cruzó la idea de que la persona por la que Nao suspiraba era su hermana, su corazón se apretó por un momento pero aún así lo preguntó, quería salir de la duda y ese era el momento-_¿Será que la persona que te gusta es mi hermana Ein?

Un momento-_Ein se sorprendió-_¿Qué sucede aquí? Se supone que las encuentro besándose y ahora Shizuru me dice que tú-_señalando a Nao- _estás enamorada de mí.

Yo puedo explicarlo Ein sama-_La pequeña trató de defenderse-_

Nao, respóndeme, ¿es mi hermana de quien estás enamorada?_-Presionó Shizuru-_

Shizuru, lo siento-_Nao estaba atrapada así que decidió decirlo sin tapujos-_desde que la conozco que no la puedo quitar de mi cabeza.

Espera un momento ¿Entonces ese beso?-_Ein Estaba totalmente confundida-_

Ese beso yo se lo pedí-_Shizuru se avergonzó un poco-_No se preocupen, no me transformaré por algo como esto.

¿Cómo es eso de que tú se lo pediste?-_Ein seguía sin entender-_

Eso que oyes Oneesama, yo te lo había dicho, estoy enamorada de Nao y le pedí ese beso porque ya no aguantaba más-_Shizuru no se cortaba y estaba diciendo todo sin tapujos-_

_-Nao también bajo la cabeza, se sentía mal, Shizuru le había dado a conocer sus sentimientos y ella se los rechazaba de esa forma, amando a su hermana-_Shizuru, perdóname, no sabía que tú estabas enamorada de mi hasta que me lo confesaste, yo ya estaba enamorada de Ein sama desde mucho antes_  
_

No es el problema que estés enamorada de alguien más pero ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte precisamente de mi hermana?-_Shizuru se sentía triste, nunca se le pasó eso por la cabeza hasta ese momento-_

No lo sé Shizuru-_Nao tomo la mano de Shizuru suavemente-_si eso pudiera elegirse la cosa sería diferente pero me gusta Ein sama y es mejor que lo escuches de una vez.

-_Ein había terminado de captar toda la información, le había costado mucho asimilarlo-_Shizuru chan…yo…esta vez no sé qué decirte, lo siento.

No puedes decirme nada Oneesama, no tienes la culpa de ser como eres-_Shizuru siempre obtenía consejos de su hermana, pero esta vez Ein no podía ayudarla y ella lo sabía bien_

¿A qué te refieres?-_Eso ultimo no lo entendió la mayor de las Fujino-_

Siempre has sido igual Oneesama, la mayoría de los chicos y algunas chicas que te conocen se enamoran de ti, eres una mujer hermosa y amable-_Shizuru no sentía envidia de su hermana, pero le daba mucha pena que esos rasgos hubiesen hecho que su amada pelirroja se enamorara de Ein-_

Shizuru chan no me digas eso-_Ein no sabía cómo arreglar la situación-_yo nunca hice nada para que Nao chan se enamorara de mí

Lo sé-_Contestó Shizuru-_Pero es la verdad, Haruka también está enamorada de ti.

Shizuru chan yo tampoco hice nada para que eso pasara-_Ein nunca le dio a Haruka razones para eso, ni ahora ni en su niñez-_

Lo sé-_Shizuru no quería que su hermana se sintiera culpable-_No te preocupes, aunque me duela superaré esto, no soy la primera mujer en el mundo a la que rechazan.

Perdóname Shizuru no quería hacerte daño-_Nao se retiró del lugar dejando a una Shizuru muy dolida, se dirigió al hotel muy cabizbaja por lo que había ocurrido pero a la vez aliviada por que ahora su amada Ein sama sabía de sus sentimientos por ella-_

_En aquella plaza las cosas eran un poco mas difíciles para Ein, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía incapaz de consolar a Shizuru y eso le dolía._

Shizuru chan, la hora se acerca y debemos prepararnos para la batalla-_informó Ein_

Dime qué haces-_Preguntó Shizuru de la nada-_

¿Cómo?-_a Ein la pregunta le sorprendió-_

Dime qué fue lo que hiciste para que Nao se enamorara de ti-_Esclareció Shizuru-_

Tú has vivido desde tus 13 años hasta ahora rechazando pretendientes-_Ein orientó la conversación de forma diferente-_esta vez te toco a ti ser la rechazada y debes aceptarlo de la mejor manera posible, yo sé que no soy la mas apropiada para decirte eso pero creo que sería mejor que te alejes de Nao un poco, te hará mal pasar mucho tiempo con ella.

Tienes razón-_Shizuru se resignó-_¿Crees que pueda pasar mas tiempo con tigo?, eres la única persona en la que confío y se que tu podrás ayudarme a superar esto.

Tú sabes que yo estaré para ti siempre-_Ein se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de Shizuru-_eres mi hermana y te amo más que a nadie así que estoy dispuesta para ti, hablaré con Nao chan para comunicarle que ya no entrenaras con ella y convenceré a Miyuki sama para que te entrene, incluso si tu lo permites la misma Natsuki podría entrenarte.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo Oneesama?-_Shizuru miró a Ein fijamente-_

Lo que quieras pequeña-_Ein sonrió-_

¿Te gusta Nao chan?-_Preguntó directo y sin tapujos_

No Shizuru en estos momentos mi única preocupación eres tú, tu bienestar-_Ein le habló a Shizuru con toda sinceridad-_

Pero ¿Te gusta alguien verdad?-_la más joven insistió-_

Sí, pero no sufro por ello-_Contestó la mayor-_

¿Puedo saber quién es?-_Shizuru tenía curiosidad_

-_Ein puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y contestó-_Aparecerá por aquí en 2…1

Ustedes, Ya es tiempo de prepararnos-_Miyuki apareció en el lugar por la espalda de Shizuru-_¿Qué se supone que hacen perdiendo el tiempo?

_-Ein miró a su amada Miyuki y le respondió.-_Solo asuntos de hermanas-_se acercó a Shizuru y le susurró al oído-_Es un secreto entre tú y yo,

-_Shizuru se acercó a Ein y le respondió de la misma forma-_No te preocupes irá con migo a la tumba.

_-Miyuki miraba la escena confundida y miró al cielo-_¿Shizuma, qué cosas les enseñaste?

_Todas Rieron agradablemente, Shizuru se sintió mejor y las tres caminaron de regreso al hotel. Cuando llegaron Mai estaba aplicándole el tratamiento a Arika y a Yukariko, no se sentían con dolor aún pero Querían estar bien para poder resistir la batalla._

_Miyuki se puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido y Ein y Shizuru se sentaron en una cama, Nao estaba en una silla hablando con Natsuki y cuando vio a Shizuru más alegre se sintió mejor ella también._

Shizuru, déjame hablar con Nao chan un momento-_Ein quería aclararlo todo lo más rápido posible-_

Claro Oneesama, pero por favor no seas dura con ella-_Shizuru aún se preocupaba por Nao y no quería que se sintiera triste-_

Claro que no Shizuru-_Aclaró Ein-_solo quiero comunicarle lo que hablamos.

-_Shizuru se resignó-_De acuerdo, ve entonces.

Te enviaré a Natsuki así que inventa un tema de conversación-_Ein le sonrió burlonamente_

-_La menor captó el mensaje-_que mala eres.

_-Ein se acercó a Nao y a Natsuki.-_Natsuki chan ¿Me dejarías hablar con Nao chan un momento?

-_Natsuki se pudo se pié y le cedió su asiento a Ein-_Claro-

_-Ein le picó el costado a la peli azul__-_Anda a hacerle compañía a Shizuru-_le guiñó un ojo-_

_-Natsuki se sonrojó__-_Si Ein sama.

-_Ein__ se sentó y comenzó a hablar con la pequeña pelirroja_-Nao chan, necesito hablar contigo.

-_Nao la miró a los ojos y respondió-_¿Dime Ein sama?

Hablé con Shizuru-_Ein se acomodó en su asiento_-y creo que lo mejor para ella es alejarse un poco de ti.

Lo entiendo, me da pena porque ella me cae muy bien y me agrada mucho-_Dijo Nao-_

Yo sé Nao chan, pero ese cariño que tienes hacia ella la confunde y por eso creo que no es bueno que pasen tanto juntas-_Ein pensaba que si su hermana se alejaba de Nao poco a poco el sentimiento que esta tenía iría desapareciendo-_

Está bien, supongo que me pedirá que no entrene más con ella-_La pequeña captó el mensaje inmediatamente-_

Así es-_Sentenció Ein-_o por lo menos hasta que supere lo que siente por ti, le pediré a Miyuki sama o a Natsuki que la entrene, se que ella también puede hacerlo.

Claro-_Nao sabía que Natsuki estaba tan capacitada como ella para entrenar a Shizuru-_ella está capacitada y quiere muchísimo a Shizuru.

Lo sé-_Ein no estaba segura que los sentimientos de Natsuki fueran de provecho para entrenar a Shizuru-_aunque me parece que la quiere demasiado.

Que perspicaz eres-_dijo Nao con una pequeña sonrisa-_es verdad, Natsuki siente algo más que amistad por Shizuru.

Espero que lo solucionen sin llegar a lo que llegó Shizuru contigo-_acotó Ein algo preocupada-_

Yo también lo espero-_Nao tomó aire-_¿Ein sama?

Dime-_Ein la miró fijamente-_

¿No tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo verdad?-_Nao lo intentó una última vez-_

Lo siento pequeña-_Ein trató de ser clara pero no cruel-_lo que más me preocupa en este momento es la seguridad de mi hermana

No te preocupes-_Nao miró fijamente los ojos de Ein-_¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Si me vas a pedir lo que te pidió Shizuru a ti creo que no podré dártelo-_Ein no estaba dispuesta a darle a Nao falsas esperanzas-_

Que cruel, pero no es eso-_Nao sabía que ya no tenía posibilidades-_solo quiero que me abraces.

-_Ein se puso de pie y le tendió la mano-_De acuerdo-_Ein abrazó a nao y esta dejó escapar un par de lagrimas muy sutilmente, se aferró con sus manos a la espalda de Ein y apretó su ropa, se mantuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que dejó de llorar._

_Al otro lado de la habitación Natsuki hablaba con Shizuru, llevaban tiempo de no conversar y aquel intercambio de palabras en el camino no se podía llamar conversación._

Sé que quizás no soy la más indicada para preguntarte esto pero-_Natsuki carraspeó para aclararse la voz-_¿Estas más tranquila desde lo que pasó?

Si Natsuki-_Shizuru se encontraba bastante bien anímicamente-_ya he asimilado que Dromar a muerto, aún me duele y me causa rabia recordar la forma en como fue asesinado, pero tengo que superarlo.

Perdóname Shizuru_-Natsuki se disculpaba al recordar lo que había pasado-_te ice mucho daño.

No hablemos de eso-_La castaña cambió el tema-_mejor cuéntame, ¿Estás mejor de tus dolores?

Si-_Natsuki tenía un extraño poder de recuperación-_e descansado y creo que podré recuperarme completamente pronto, aunque no podré participar esta noche en la batalla con Crossis.

No te preocupes-_Dijo la castaña-_yo tampoco podré hacerlo, mi entrenamiento apenas está comenzando y podría ser peligroso para mi ir a una batalla tan difícil

¿Sabes? Aquella vez que te conocí pensé que tú eras un ángel-_Dijo Natsuki mirando los ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban-_Pero no por tu presencia angelical si no por tu belleza

_-Shizuru se puso roja ante aquel comentario pero rápidamente su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza.-_Gracias, pero ¿De qué me sirve?, la persona que amo no me corresponde Natsuki.

Lo siento Shizuru-_Natsuki lo sabía-_¿Esa persona es Nao verdad?

Así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_Preguntó Shizuru curiosa-_

Porque aún recuerdo como la besaste aquella vez-_Ese recuerdo la peli azul nunca lo olvidaría-_

Ya veo-_Shizuru se sonrojó_-recuerdo ese suceso y me da algo de vergüenza

En ese momento parece que la vergüenza se te perdió-_Natsuki sonrió_-Shizuru yo conozco a Nao desde hace mucho tiempo, es una niña muy bonita y muy dulce cuando quiere serlo, aunque a veces es un pequeño demonio-_volvió a sonreír-_bueno lo que quiero decirte es que ella no había experimentado el amor hasta hace poco, tu comprenderás que hemos llevado una vida de entrenamiento y que no nos ha quedado tiempo para nada de esas cosas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si ella te rechazó no lo izo con la intención de dañarte, solo izo lo que sus pensamientos le dijeron que era lo correcto.

Lo sé Natsuki-_Shizuru nunca pensó mal de Nao-_pero la verdad no es lo que mas me daña ser rechazada, lo que me afecta es la causa por la cual fui rechazada.

¿O sea que ya lo sabes?-_Preguntó Natsuki-_

Así es-_Shizuru bajó la mirada-e_lla me lo dijo.

La verdad yo lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo-_Natsuki nunca quiso dañar a Shizuru diciéndole la verdad, ella lo sabía hace tiempo pero no pensó que fuera necesario decírselo-_desde que nos conocimos que ella ha admirado a Ein sama, ella es una mujer hermosa al igual que tu.

Lo sé-_Shizuru también admiraba mucho a su hermana-_se que mi hermana es hermosa y que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Nao esté enamorada de ella pero me duele Natsuki, saber que me rechaza por que ama a mi hermana me duele.

Lo entiendo-_Natsuki apoyó su mano en el hombro de la castaña-_lo que debes hacer en este momento es alejarte un poco de mi amiga y tratar de distraerte, no sé entrenar, salir, compartir con mas personas te ayudará a olvidar esta etapa de tu vida.

Lo sé-_Ein le había dicho lo mismo hace algunos minutos-_ya le he pedido a mi hermana que me deje acompañarla al salón de té y ella hablará con Miyuki sama para que me entrene.

Es poco lo que me queda entonces, esperaba que me dieras por lo menos parte de tu tiempo, ¿Sabes? Yo no suelo ser muy sociable pero con tigo me siento muy a gusto, si me permites ser tu amiga, te prometo que nunca más volveré a fallarte-_Natsuki quería entrar en la vida de Shizuru poco a poco-_

De acuerdo Natsuki, seamos amigas entonces-_La castaña se puso de pié y extendió su mano, pero antes que Natsuki pudiera tomarla el grito de Mai las interrumpió_

¡Está aquí!-_La pelirroja estaba muy exaltada-_

Todas en marcha-_ordenó Miyuki-_

_Todas salieron a la calle y miraron hacia el cielo, una enorme sombra se movía sobre sus cabezas, al parecer el dragón sintió la amenaza y estaba muy enojado, todas se elevaron y se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde no pusieran en peligro vidas humanas, el dragón las siguió._

_Las luces de la ciudad proporcionaban algo de luz pero no la suficiente para poder pelear cómodamente, a pesar de eso dieron comienzo a la batalla._

_El dragón era enorme, igual o más grande que Dromar pero su poder era totalmente diferente, emanaba una energía desagradable de todo su cuerpo el cual era tan negro como la noche solo sus ojos color rojo podían verse con claridad y de su boca enormes bolas de energía negativa eran disparadas y esquivadas con mucha dificultad._

¡Maldición! Si seguimos así esta cosa nos va a matar_-Dijo Haruka esquivando una bola de fuego negro-_debemos contraatacar.

Así es-_Dijo Nao-_tengo una idea-_se elevó muy alto y materializó su espada, en ella varios rayos comenzaron a juntarse y la espada brilló con tal intensidad que todas pudieron ver a la enorme bestia._

¡Bien pensado Nao chan!-_Ein alabó la idea-_Ahora ataquemos

_El dragón al verse descubierto enfocó su atención en la pequeña pelirroja que iluminaba el lugar, se elevó y lanzó una bola de energía negra pero rápidamente Ein se puso en medio, en ese momento mostró su verdadera habilidad, puso una de las puntas de su arma y esperó la bola de energía, al momento de impactar comenzó a desaparecer cuando la bola de energía negra desapareció giró su arma y por la otra punta apareció la bola de energía negra pero en dirección a Crossis, la bola impactó al dragón totalmente creando una gran nube de polvo, pero el dragón se levantó ileso y siguió con el ataque, comenzó a lanzar muchas bolas de energía, Ein las regresaba para poder proteger a Nao, pero el dragón quería destruir a la pequeña así que comenzó a lanzar mas y mas bolas de energía, a Ein cada vez le costaba mas trabajo devolverlas ya que aumentaban de velocidad así que lentamente comenzó a retroceder._

Maldición si no pienso en algo estamos pérdidas-_Ein ya no podía desviar los ataques y muchos de los que esquivaba pasaban muy cerca de Nao-_

Ein sama, yo puedo lanzarle esto –Dijo Nao _refiriéndose a la energía que tenía acumulada en su espada- _pero si lo hago me tomará unos segundos volver a juntar energía para iluminar el lugar.

No, si perdemos la luz no podremos pelear de forma efectiva con el-_Ein sabía que si perdían la luz estaban perdidas-_

_En ese momento dos bolas de energía negra se dirigieron hacia ellas, Haruka apareció y creó una poderosa pared de hielo la que bloqueó las bolas de energía, pero el impacto izo que los restos de la pared fueran arrojados hacia ella, Haruka no pudo reaccionar y fue impactada cayendo al suelo y siendo cogida por Shizuru justo antes de caer, otra bola mas fue lanzada y Ein nuevamente la devolvió sin resultado, el dragón comenzó a enojarse mas y mas hasta que se elevó y expandió sus alas, las movió ligeramente y una ventisca muy poderosa izo tambalear a Ein y a Nao, el dragón atacó una ves mas pero esta vez Natsuki apareció en frente de Ein lanzado una poderosa ventisca que desvió la bola de energía lejos. _

¡Maldición! si seguimos así nos agotaremos antes de poder derrotarlo-habló _Mai que ya estaba muy cansada_-el no parece cansarse y nosotras sufrimos demasiado daño-_comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego al dragón, este ágilmente esquivaba los ataques, optó por atacar directamente usando su arma pero la piel de Crossis resistía muy bien, además aquella desagradable y pesada energía era más intensa mientras mas se acercaba al dragón por lo que Mai no podía moverse a gusto, un movimiento inesperado de la cola de Crossis y Mai cayó al suelo muy dolorosamente, Youko se dirigió a toda velocidad a ver a Mai y constató las heridas, al parecer antes del impacto se cubrió con su brazo derecho porque estaba roto, serias heridas se hicieron presentes al momento de caer y mucho dolor._

De acuerdo-_Youko expandió sus alas-_ya que no hay otro recurso-_voló muy cerca del dragón a una gran velocidad, materializó su arma y en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas, esperó el ataque del dragón y con un ágil movimiento partió la bola de energía a la mitad, blandió su otra espada rápidamente y una estela de agua a presión impactó de lleno al dragón._

¡Genial! Doctora Youko-_Shizuru se emocionó al ver la ligera luz de esperanza-_eres increíble.

Sabes que no puedo usar mi arma por mucho tiempo-_dijo la doctora dirigiéndose a Miyuki-_¿Ya has terminado?

Así es-_informó Miyuki-_Ein ven acá-_Ein obedeció y se paró al lado de Miyuki, Youko también bajó y lanzó otra estela de agua presurizada la que impactó en una de las alas del dragón haciéndolo caer, una vez echo eso las dos espadas de Youko desaparecieron-_Buen trabajo Youko ahora solo ve donde Arika y Yukariko y diles que se preparen.

De acuerdo-_Youko fue a prepara a Yukariko y Arika para lo que tendrían que hacer a continuación-_

Ahora veras lo que pasa cuando atacas a mis niñas Maldito dragón-_Miyuki tomó un pequeño hilo en sus manos y lo tiró, al hacer esto una de las alas del dragón quedó clavada en el suelo, el dragón preparó su bola de energía negra y la lanzó-¡_Ein refléjala hacia donde están Arika y Yukariko!-_gritó mientras sujetaba los hilos con toda su fuerza _

¡De inmediato!-_Ein la reflejó y la lanzó hacia donde le habían dicho, tras la alerta de Youko, Arika y Yukariko abrieron sus alas y haciendo uso de todo su poder intentaron detener la bola de fuego con sus manos desnudas, al poder usar su poder el daño disminuyó pero la explosión las dejó muy lastimadas a ambas, Miyuki comenzó a tirar mas y mas hilos y el dragón fue perdiendo movimiento hasta que ya no pudo moverse más, de su boca salió la ultimo bola de energía negra dirigida a Ein pero antes de que le alcanzara una enorme placa de platino se puso en medio y la detuvo, Miyuki tiró fuertemente el ultimo hilo y la boca del dragón se cerró._

Veo que lo logramos-_Dijo Ein mientras ayudaba a Arika a levantarse-_aunque hemos sufrido muchos daños.

Así es-_Youko identificaba los daños de Yukariko que sufrió múltiples heridas y huesos rotos-_parece que la cura fue peor que la enfermedad.

¿Eres el ángel de la esperanza no?-_Miyuki sonrió de medio lado-_Ten un poco de fe en mí por favor.

¡Oneesama!-_Gritó Shizuru que venía muy preocupada-_Haruka y Natsuki se encuentra mal.-_la castaña, que se había preocupado de atrapar a Haruka vio como una exhausta Natsuki cayó al suelo, ambas parecían agotadas y para peor Haruka tenía una herida en medio de su pecho que al parecer se le izo cuando un fragmento de hielo le impactó._

Es verdad-_Ein las observó y se preocupó sobremanera al observar el enorme agujero en el pecho de Haruka-_Debemos llevarlas rápidamente al hotel.

Así es-_La doctora se acomodó a Yukariko como pudo sobre sus hombros-_aquí no puedo curarlas debidamente.

Adelántense-_Dijo Miyuki sorprendiendo al resto-_yo tengo que liberar a Crossis.

¿¡Liberarlo!? Pero eso es una estupidez, es una amenaza para esta ciudad, debemos destruirlo-_Ein no entendía las intenciones de su amada Miyuki-_

Míralo, ha perdido sus deseos de luchar-_Miyuki observaba el semblante del dragón-_además no sabemos qué sucederá si un segundo dragón legendario es destruido, recuerden que Dromar daba vida al bosque en el que vivía.

Pero este dragón al parecer solo trae muerte-_Ein seguía sin convencerse-_

Aún así Ein chan no lo mataré-_Sentenció Miyuki-_así que adelántense.

Yo me quedaré con tigo, no me atrevo a dejarte sola con este animal-_Dijo la mayor de las Fujino-_

Gracias pero prefiero hacerlo sola-_respondió Miyuki-_no me hará nada, puedo sentir que lo único que el dragón desea es irse de aquí

_Todas se fueron y dejaron a Miyuki sola con el dragón._

¿Sabes? Eres un ser sorprendentemente poderoso, no habría tenido posibilidad de ganarte yo sola pero gracias a todo el grupo lo logramos, me llevaré un recuerdo de esta batalla-_Miyuki izo vibrar uno de los hilos que tenía en su mano y una de las enormes garras del dragón cayó, al igual que la de Dromar esta se izo mas pequeña y se transformó en un Arete.-_no te mataré, porque no eres un ser malvado como todas dicen, nos diste una difícil batalla pero se que fue porque te sentiste amenazado, ahora vete, ya no te molestaremos más-_Miyuki materializó su arma y cortó los hilos que sujetaban al dragón, este sin perder el tiempo se retiró-_


End file.
